surfing the waves
by darkboy18
Summary: after defeating the full-bringers Ichigo and some of his friends from a kick ass band and got a job at surfer's paradise but after saving the daughter of the prime minister of Japan and learning about his true heritage he was placed in the C.R.A. while doing his job a new evil has target him, will he win or be swept away by the waves find out. ichi/harem
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone how's it going?

Here's a crossover I've been wanting to do a bleach/stoked one.

So I'm taking a crack at it and see how this story will go.

But there will be some differences so keep an eye out.

Bleach is owned by Kubo and Stoked is owned by fresh TV.

Enjoy.

 **Chapter 1 flight to surfer's paradise**

Up in the sky was a jet plane flying across the Pacific Ocean and was making way to an airport in Canada.

Inside was 2 people was heading there to a place called Surfer's paradise, he has short-spiky orange hair, deep brown eyes that holds fierce determination but also kindness and warmth when calm and he is wearing a white shirt with orange and green lines across his chest, blue pants and brown shoes with black stripes. The other one had red-orange hair, very well endowed chest, and two hair pins in her hair and was wearing a green shirt, brown skirt and black shoes.

This is Ichigo Kurosaki and he's heading to his new job and will be there soon, he is relaxing in his seat by watching some Vanoss gta5 videos on Youtube from his phone and had his ear buds on, while Orihime was resting on his shoulder.

While he was watching videos, he thought back why he's heading there for his new job, it all started after the full bringer incident. After regaining his powers and taking his fullbring back, Ichigo learn the truth why Kugo did all of this and after all this revelation he decided to continue be a sub soul reaper.

A month has passed after that and things had quiet down, Ichigo was doing well and so was his friends, but things never stay quiet as everyone would soon find out.

A couple of weeks later, Ichigo was having lunch with Uryu, Chad, Renji and Rose at a diner and decided what to do since Karakura high was in repairs. (AN: don't ask.")

They thought about it until Ichigo had an idea "how about we form a band?"

The others were surprised by Ichigo's idea and thought about it until they agreed.

After they met up in a warehouse, they began choosing names until they decided on the name the dragon's fang.

Ichigo was on lead vocals and lead guitar, Chad was on bass, Uryu on keyboards and vocals, Rose on rhythm and electric guitars and backup vocals, Renji got back up vocals and drums and finally Kisuke on the turntables.

The band did a fusion of rock, jazz, hip-hop, pop, funk and j-pop and they rock the waves. The group had made 10 smashing albums and 45 songs that climb the top of the charts.

Everyone loved the group and they go to every show to see them and the band rocks their world.

The group also tour many places from Tokyo, India, Russia, England, Mexico, America and Canada.

On their Canada tour, they were performing in Quebec and they shredded the show, everyone was in a frenzy in a good way as they cheer the band as they play their last song.

After the show the group was approached by a man who was in his mid-40's, has short brown hair, green eyes and worn a black business suit.

"Ah so you must be the Dragon's fang band, my name is James Ridgemount the owner of Surfer's paradise and I want to book you guys.

"What's the event?" asked Ichigo.

"A thing called Gromfest, it's a big surfing contest with live music, food, celebrity judges and more, so are you guys in?" James asked.

The group asked James to let them talk about it and he agreed to it, he handed them a card that has his number to call him to let him know of their decision and left.

The band went to the green room and discuss about it, the discussion lasted over an hour until they decided to do it and announce their fans that they're on hiatus for a while to recharge and perform at sunset beach in British Columbia, Ichigo called James and told him they said yes, James was glad to hear that and asked Ichigo if wants a job at the hotel, Ichigo thought for a moment and said yes, James will make the arrangements to have him arrive right away.

After returning home to Japan, the group hold a press conference saying they they're on break for a while, their fans were a little sad at that but perked up when Ichigo said that the group will perform at Gromfest in Canada, after Ichigo finished his speech, he went to see Ikumi telling her that he got a new job in B.C. and was resigning from his old job, Ikumi asked why and Ichigo told her everything, she was upset that Ichigo was leaving and wanted to punch him, but that thought was dashed when she felt Ichigo hugging her, Ichigo said thanks for putting him up and said that she was like an sister to him and he is grateful. Ikumi accepted the hug and let a few tears drop and before he left, Ichigo handed her 2 tickets for Gromfest, if she and her son wants to come, she accepted them and told Ichigo to not blow it and he told her no promises, Ikumi felt something inside her heart and the feelings of Ichigo were starting to change into something more.

A few days later, Ichigo was getting his stuff ready for his flight soon, after getting the last briefcase locked, he went to Kisuke's if he can borrow Noba, since he can't bring Kon due to his perverted nature, Kisuke agreed to the idea. Ichigo went to have lunch with his friends at a diner and told him about his plans, before anyone can say anything else, gunshots were fired, everyone ducked when the windows shattered, Ichigo slowly looked up to see armed masked men with a girl and they stormed the diner, everyone else took cover and Ichigo and his friends went the restroom to hide.

The masked men leader then said "Alright everyone listen up! We have the daughter of the prime minister and no one better not try to be a hero understand?" everyone nodded nervously.

The leader told his men to lock the girl in the meat locker and guard her, they did as they were told.

The leader spoke "Alright here's the deal the government has until 5:00 to deliver us (The yen equivalent of $20000) or everyone dies!"

Ichigo knew that everyone will be killed unless he and his friends do something and so he has an idea and whisper it to the others.

First they quietly sneaked passed the guards and enter the kitchen, Ichigo then pulled something he got from Kisuke's, 2 balls and silently rolled them to the freezer's door, the guards looked down and see it, the balls opened letting out knock-out gas, knocking them out.

Uryu and Chad dragged them away and took their guns and break them, Ichigo opened the freezer's door and saw the girl inside, she was like a teenage version Rangiku, with long brown hair, white shirt, purple jacket, dark grey pants and brown shoes and has a black left eye and was unconscious but alive, Ichigo got her out and Chad threw the thugs in the freezer and shut the door.

Uryu use the first aid he found to treat the injuries and Ichigo needed to lure the other thugs out of the diner so they won't kill anyone, he asked Orihime to use Tsubaki to create a distraction by destroying their ride, she agreed and use Tsubaki and did that, the leader saw the smoke and order his men to check it out, but when they got there they were render unconscious as well, by some quick jabs courtesy of Yoruichi in cat form.

The leader was now desperate, since he was now the only one left and decided to blow the place and everyone up with him, he was cover with c-4's and has the trigger in his hand, but he got the trigger knock out of his hand by a throwing knife, he clenched his hand in pain and looked to see Ichigo that threw the knife, he was blinded by rage as he charged at him, but his attack was stopped by Ichigo's left hook and flown across the table and landed on the floor, Ichigo walked over and hold him up by his shirt's collar and held his right hand in a fist and knock the leader out cold.

"Lights out." Mutter Ichigo as he went to the phone and called the police.

Minutes later, the cops arrived and arrested the criminals, the prime minster came with them and was looking for his daughter and then he saw her being carried out by Rukia and Orihime, he went over and thanked them, but they told to thank Ichigo for all of this, the minister went over to Ichigo and said thank you for saving his daughter and everyone's lives and Ichigo said he couldn't did this without his friends.

The prime minister want to thank Ichigo and his friends for this and has an idea.

4 days later Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Orihime and Rukia were at a ceremony by the prime minister for their heroic deeds and was presented a medal, and also he had 2 special gifts for the heroes, one is that they'll all graduated from their high school and they were surprised by this and the next one was a bigger surprise, he talked to the other leaders of japan and they've decided that Ichigo Kurosaki was being placed in the C.R.A. Ichigo wonders what that means and Rukia told him it stands for Clan Restoration Act and that made Ichigo and the others said "WHAT?!"

The Minister explained since Ichigo is the last male of his family, he can take up multi wives to bring more of his bloodline and that made Ichigo fainted.

After a few hours passed Ichigo was at Kisuke's, he went to the living room and saw his friends were there and Rukia had a down look on her face.

"What is it Rukia?" he asked.

Rukia told Ichigo that after the ceremony, they came here and told Kisuke about the c.r.a and he accidently revealed that Isshin his dad was a member of the Shiba clan and that makes him, Kukaku, Ganju and Kaien cousins, and when the news got to the captains, the head captain decreed that Ichigo must take multiple mates to repopulate the clans, but only the mates that Ichigo chooses.

She then said that some of the female soul reapers wanted to join him. Rangiku, Momo, Isane, Kioyne, Unohana, Soi-Fon, Nemu, Yoruichi, Orihime and herself and more Ichigo chooses on his own.

This was a tough thing to swallow, Ichigo was sweating non-stop and didn't know what to do, he asked Yoruichi if he tried cancel it and she said they'll get your essence by forceful means and he gulped nervously.

Ichigo needs time to think it over and doesn't want to make things worse, Yoruichi tells him to not worry and the girls said that they can wait for a while and that made him feel better.

After leaving the shop Ichigo went home and accompanied by Orihime, after she asked if she can stay with him for the night, he called his dad and he said yes, after went to Orihime's to get her things they headed for his house and well his dad did the usual attack and got slammed to the wall, Ichigo then told that they will have a talk soon about his true heritage, Isshin knows what that meant and decided to tell his son when the time is right.

After getting settled in Ichigo's room, he and Orihime went to joined the others for dinner, after dinner, they got ready for bed, Ichigo got the spare bed and went to change into his sleep clothes and step out to let Orihime change as well, after that they went to sleep, a few hours passed and Orihime woke up to get some water, she returned and saw that Ichigo was awake.

"Can't sleep huh?" he said and Orihime nodded.

"Ichigo how are you taking this?" she asked.

"Believe me this is one tough pill to swallow Orihime, but I can manage." He said.

"When is your flight?" she asked him.

"This afternoon at 3:00." He replied.

"Well I wish I can go with you." She said with a sad tone.

"Well I got an extra ticket if you want to go." He said.

"Really?" she said with a hopeful expression.

"Yes." He said.

Orihime was so happy she tackled Ichigo on the bed, she was saying thank you and then in the heat of moment she said "I love you Ichigo."

Ichigo was surprised that Orihime said that she loves him, Orihime felt embrassed that she said that out loud and wanted to go back to bed but she felt a hand on her shoulder and got turned around only to be kissed by Ichigo on the lips, Orihime was surprised by that, but gave in to the kiss and the 2 were like in a dream and never want to wake up, but alas the need of air cause them to back.

"Wow that was…" said Ichigo.

"Sweet." finished Orihime.

Ichigo was had a new feeling inside of him, it was love and he never thought about it much, but after that first kiss the possibilities are endless.

Ichigo asked Orihime if she can be one of his girlfriends and she said yes.

Ichigo was happy about that and the 2 went to sleep.

The next day Ichigo and Orihime were ready to go, their stuff was loaded onto the plane and was heading to board when their friends show up and said "Safe travels." and got on.

Back to the present, Ichigo was done watching videos for now and look out the window to see the airport and the landscape around it, he gently woke Orihime so she can see it as well and she was amazed.

Soon the plane was descending and was making way for the strip, Ichigo knows this is one summer he won't forget.

 **Meanwhile at an unknown location.**

Three figures were sitting at a triangle shaped table when one of them got a text.

"Is he here?" one of them asked.

"He is, his plane now begun landing." Said the second.

"Good we'll make our move soon." The person chipped in.

All three of them had a sinister grin on their faces.

"Ichigo Kurosaki this will be your last summer." Said the first with an evil chuckle.

To be continued

Well what do you think?

This is my second crossover story and one with adventure and drama and romance and comedy.

But it's also a test to me, to see if I can write a story without doing just lemons.

But don't worry there be some but in the later chapters.

As for the shadow guys they will be revealed soon.

All the answers will be revealed soon.

The next chapter will have Ichigo and Orihime arrived at the hotel and meeting the stoked gang.

So I hope you take care

As always R and R no flames.

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.

Keigo: "Aw man! Why does Ichigo go to an awesome place in another country and takes Orihime with him, it's not fair! I want to come." He keeps complaining and whining until Mizuiro knock his ass out.

Shadic: "thanks man."

Mizuiro: "No problem he was getting on everyone's nerves."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys how's it going_

Here's the 2nd chapter of beach reaper

Enjoy

Bleach and Stoked belong to their owners.

 **Chapter 2 arrival at the hotel**

After their plane landed Ichigo and Orihime got off and collect their luggage and went to a SUBWAY to eat, after that they walked around the terminal until they saw a man in a tux with a English man hat holding a sign said Ichigo on it, the two walked up to the man and said "are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ichigo nodded and the man told them to follow him to their ride waiting at the entrance. When they got outside they saw a limo waiting for them, they place their stuff in the trunk and got seated, and the man close the door and went to the driver seat and drove away.

"Next stop surfer's paradise hotel." Said the driver through the speaker.

Ichigo and Orihime kicked back as the limo took them to the hotel, not knowing they're not the only ones arriving.

 **Meanwhile…**

Out on a boardwalk 3 people were waiting to go to the hotel, one was a male has auburn hair, green eyes, some kind of necklace and was talking to one his friends on the phone, telling him that he's going ride the waves at his new job, he was wearing a black and white shirt, navy shorts and blue flip flops.

The other one was a female with tanned skin, short blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a light-grey shirt, white shorts with green designs and white shoes, she taken pictures with her phone and chatting with her sis.

The 3rd was a girl as well with light tanned skin, orange-red hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a light pink t-shirt, pink shorts and shoes, she was on the phone thanking her mom for letting her come here, it was her dream to surf and she will get her wish.

The 3 of them were waiting to go their new job and heard a horn honking, they looked and see a tour bus that was shaped like a orca and blasted water from the roof like one, the doors opened and out came a mascot that look like the bus, turned on the boom box and danced.

The 3 people were surprised and had that "ok this is weird and awkward look" on their faces, the orca man continued dancing until the music stop and he fell down, coming out the bus was a man with blond hair in different shades and a goatee, he looked about in his 40's or 50's but a cool vibe coming off of him and said "Whoa, what's up summer staff? I'm The Kahuna, I drive the shuttle for the hotel, so any time you need to get into town, just look for me, just look for the Kahuna."

The 3 newbies got on the bus and the Kahuna drove off, leaving the mascot behind.

The new staff decided to introduce themselves, the boy said his name is Reef, the blonde girl is Fin and the other redhead is Emma who is excited to be here and wanted to ride the waves at surfer's paradise, the 3 of them teased and joked around each other as the Kahuna drove on to the hotel.

Ichigo and Orihime woke up from their little doze, after a couple of hours driving, the driver announce that they'll be at the hotel in 20 minutes, the two were excited can't wait for the summer to hit, the limo was coming around the bend and there it was "Welcome to surfer's paradise." Said the driver. The place was huge, it had an orca holding a surfboard and rotating.

The limo pulled to front door and stopped, the driver got out and went to the back and opened Ichigo's door and he got out with Orihime following after, he got both of their luggage's out and they collect them, Ichigo handed him $25 and said thanks, the driver said goodbye to them and got back in the limo and drove away.

Ichigo and Orihime went inside and saw that the place was a mess, it look like a stampede came here and wreck the joint and see some employees cleaning the mess up and there still more to clean, they came up to the desk where they meet a person running it, he is dark skinned, has black hair, a stubble on his chin and wearing a purple shirt with yellow trims, the same thing with pants, socks and shoes.

"Welcome to surfer's paradise, my name is Johnny, what brings you here?" he said.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and this is Orihime Inoue, I'm here for my new job and Orihime has a room in my name." Said Ichigo.

"Ah yes, Ichigo there's a room on the 5th floor reserved for you and , and don't worry it isn't trashed like the others." Said Johnny handing them the keys.

"Thanks Johnny." Said Ichigo.

"No problem." Johnny replied.

"If I may ask what happened to the place?" asked Ichigo.

"The owner's daughter had thrown an end of the year party and it got out of control, it was so wild that it got the RCMP involved." Said Johnny.

"Damn! That's one hell of a party." Whistled Ichigo.

"It was, but I think her dad will deal with her." Said Johnny.

"Ok then." Said Ichigo.

"By the way Ichigo you'll see Mr.R at 2:30." Said Johnny.

"Will do." called back Ichigo as he and Orihime headed for the elevator.

Ichigo and Orihime arrived on the 5th floor, they moved about and came to room 534, Ichigo put his key in and unlock the door, the room was spotless, and they were amazed, they went to unpack, once they got settled, Ichigo told Orihime he'll be seeing and be heading up to his office and see her around.

Reef, Emma and Fin arrived at the hotel after the Kahuna dropped them off, they went to the desk and saw Johnny and another guy named Baumer and one more named Broseph who just came from the fountain, they were assigned to clean the pool and the hotel before the owner comes back.

 **Meanwhile at the villain's lair…**

"So he has arrived." Said one.

"Yes he has." Said the second.

"What's our next move?" the 3rd chirped in.

"We'll send one of our own to check the place out and assess his powers." Said the leader.

"Soon Ichigo Kurosaki your world will be swallowed in the darkness." The 2nd said with a deep dark chuckle.

To be continued

Well here's chapter 2 and like I said there is some differences in this.

One is the Marvin family, I will not add them in this story, but I got Sentaro and Kiyone to take their place due to them butting heads.

Two the enemy will be something I have in the works.

Three there will be some old Enemies from Hueco Mundo will be coming back but I won't say who, you just have to guess.

Also there be a new bleach story that takes place after Ichigo kicked Yhwach's ass and that'll be up soon.

Remember R and R no flames

So until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there everyone how it's going?

Sorry for the wait but I got some stuff that needed my attention that's why I wasn't uploading as much.

So here's ch3 of surfing the waves

I hope you enjoy

Bleach is owned by Kubo and Stoked is owned by Fresh TV.

 **Chapter 3: the meeting of the gang and new crushes part 1**

Ichigo was humming to himself as he rode the elevator all the way to the top where 's office is at, soon the elevator arrived at the top and opened, Ichigo stepped out and make his way to his boss's office, along the way he bumped into someone, it was young male about his age with short brown hair, has purple eyes wearing a light tan shirt with some green, dark green shorts, brown flip-flops and wearing some kind of arrowhead around his neck.

"Sorry I didn't see you there." Said Ichigo.

"That's ok I should've look where I was going, what brings you here?" said the teen.

"I'm waiting for to arrive, do you know him?" asked Ichigo.

"Of course he's my dad, I'm his son my name is Tyler but call me Ty." He said to Ichigo.

"My name is Ichigo it's nice to meet you Ty." Said Ichigo.

The 2 bump fists for respect and Ty lead to him to his dad's office, Ty told Ichigo that his dad won't be here for another hour and suggested they can hang in his room to pass the time, witch Ichigo agreed it was 1:25 right now so maybe an hour of fun time wouldn't hurt, so they went to Ty's room to relax, as they make their way they came into the living room which was very trashed.

"Damn! What happened in here?" asked Ichigo.

"My sister's party." Ty groaned.

"Whoa man I'm surprise the place didn't get sued." Said Ichigo.

"Tell me about it." Ty sighed.

"Do you want me to help? I can help with the cleanup." Ichigo offered.

"That would be cool man." Said Ty.

"Ok let's get to work." Said Ichigo.

 **1 hour later**

After cleaning the place up and freeing that one guy trapped in the table, the place was clean, the 2 dudes hi-5 each other for a job done, when they heard someone yawned.

The two turned around to see someone getting up from the couch and stretching their arms to wake up.

It was a girl who was about 16 with long brown hair, purple eyes, earrings, a purple star hair piece, wearing a yellow sundress and has a necklace around her neck.

"What's going on?" she said.

"About time you got up Lo." Said Ty.

Lo look around and see the place clean up and she her bro "How?"

"Trust me don't ask." Said Ty not wanting to explain it.

"But you're toast." Said another voice.

The voice belong to a 10 year old boy who has blond hair, purple eyes, wearing a yellow shirt and brown shorts and was watching a video of Lo being carrying around and loud noises fill the back ground.

"Oh god that was recorded?" Lo groaned.

"Yep it hit the national news and got the Mounties involved man talk about a crazy party." Said George.

"Did daddy see it?" asked Lo.

"Yep and he is livid, and I thought I got in trouble for burning down the boathouse." George continued.

Then the phone ranged and Lo answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Lauren do you how much trouble for this out of control party!?" her dad yelled. (An: sorry but the rest of the conversation is her dad yelling and other things, but short to the point, Lo is in huge trouble.)

"When I get back to the hotel, I want to have a word with you." He said and hung up.

Lo hung her head low "I'm doomed am I?" she said.

"Yep." Said Ty.

While all of this was unfolding, Ichigo managed to slip out and went down, after he told Ty he was going to meet with the workers.

After leaving the penthouse, Ichigo heads for the elevator, he got in and press the button for the lobby.

As it descend, Ichigo waited as it goes lower until it stop on the 5th floor, it opened to let Orihime in, she was wearing a white cotton robe and some shorts.

"Hey Ichigo." She greeted.

"Hey Orihime what are you doing?" he asked.

"Well I'm about to head down to the beach, to soak up some rays want to come?" she asked.

"I like to, but I need to meet with the other workers, but I guess I can walk you to the beach." Ichigo said.

Orihime was happy and kissed Ichigo's cheek, made him blush but a smile appear on his face.

They reach the floor and step out heading for the beach when they got out a black limo has appeared in front of the hotel.

A door opened and out came Lo, Ty and George's dad James Ridgemount and behind him was a woman who looked like an older version of Lo was wearing some clothes that gives off an impression of being a trophy wife and wearing a cap.

"Ah Ichigo, Orihime glad you made it here." said James.

The two shook his hand and said it was no problem, then popped up.

"So James this is the one you met on one of your trips, I have to say he's cute." Said and she pinched Ichigo on the cheek.

Ichigo then turned around in embarrassment from that, his face was very red and Orihime giggled at his reaction.

James then introduce his wife Gloria to them and said that she can be a bit playful sometimes and the 2 nodded.

"So where you guys going?" asked Gloria in a teasing voice.

"I was walking Orihime to the beach and then wait for James to come his Office." Said Ichigo.

"Ah love." Said Gloria.

"Well then Ichigo I want you to come by office in an hour after had I have a word with my daughter." Said James.

"Ok." Said Ichigo.

After leaving the owners, Ichigo and Orihime headed for the beach and found a place to rest.

Orihime then took her robe and shorts revealing a two piece yellow bikini that shows her hot body, Ichigo went red in the face and almost had a nosebleed.

But he shrugged it off and took his shirt off, showing off his lean 6pack body that made look like a Greek god.

Orihime blushed at that and was saying somethings in her head, Ichigo went to get a sun umbrella and folding chairs for the 2 of them and got settled in.

About a half hour passed when Ichigo decided to get some water and went to the snack-shack, bought some water bottles and headed back, he soon handed a bottle to Orihime.

As they drink their water, a group of people was making their way to the hotel and sees Johnny with them.

"Hey Johnny." Waved Ichigo and Orihime.

Johnny turned his head and saw them and waved and brought his new friends over.

"So what are you up to Johnny?" asked Ichigo.

"Helping with the groms cleaning the place up how about introduce yourself to them." Said Johnny.

The groms were surprised at Ichigo's appearance for Broseph it was like meeting another good dude but senses a power in him, for Fin and Emma they were saying "Wow what a total hottie" in their heads but kept it locked up, but they couldn't stop ogling him and for Reef he paid no mind to him thought he can show him up but he saw Orihime and was like "that's a babe."

First Fin introduce herself, then Emma, Broseph and Reef who reluctantly shook hands with him and wanted to flirt with Orihime but he tripped on the sand.

"What a Kook." Said Fin.

"Yep he is one." Replied Ichigo.

They introduce themselves to Orihime as well, soon they were all acquaint with and Ichigo check his phone for the time and saw it was 20 to 4.

"Well guys I got to get going, I have a meeting with the boss, come on Orihime." Said Ichigo as they told their new friends "see you later" they packed up and headed back for the hotel.

The Groms had their own views of Ichigo and Orihime.

"That bro is alright." Said Broseph.

"That Ichigo is so cute." Said Emma.

"Man I want to put the moves on that cutie." Thought Reef.

"I wouldn't mind surfing with that hunk." Said Fin.

As Ichigo and Orihime got back in, they headed for their room where Orihime went and Ichigo went to the top, when he got there the doors opened and got buried in suitcases.

"Ow." Said Ichigo.

"Oops sorry about that didn't see you there." Said a voice.

Ichigo's head popped up to see a woman who was about in her 30's wearing a maid outfit.

"No problem." Said Ichigo getting out of the pile.

"My name is Rosie I'm the head maid." She said.

Ichigo introduce himself and they shook hands.

"So are you the one that clean up the penthouse?" Rosie asked and Ichigo nodded.

"Thanks you save me the trouble and time." She said.

"Eh no biggie." He replied.

"So what brings you up here?" asked Rosie.

"I'm up here for a meeting with ." said Ichigo.

Ichigo asked Rosie what was with the luggage's and she said that Mr.R's daughter Lo is moving to the staff house for her punishment, for the summer she has to learn the value of a dollar and she is going to earn her money from paychecks and her spa's, credit cards and penthouse privileges are hereby revoked and the penthouse is off limits until she can prove to her dad she can be responsible.

"Whoa that's heavy." Said Ichigo.

"Yeah he even gave her the golf caddy speech." Said Rosie.

"Ooo that's harsh." Ichigo replied.

Ichigo helped Rosie get the suitcases ordered and said thanks and headed for the office.

As he makes his way someone bumped into him, it was Lo.

"Hey are you ok?" asked Ichigo.

Lo was stunned for a moment before she looked up to the person in front of her and in her mind was shouting " **what a hunk**." He had orange spikey hair, a lean built chest and deep brown eyes that shows power and compassion, wearing a black shirt and grey shorts.

Ichigo excused himself and said later to Lo and headed to the Office before Lo can ask him his name.

When Ichigo got to the office he knocked on the door and heard "come in" from the inside, he opened and closed the door and there was at his desk reading his paper.

He turned to see Ichigo at the door and told him to have a seat and Ichigo did so and now he was facing his boss.

"Thank you for coming Ichigo and now let's discuss business." Said Mr.R.

Ichigo thought "this will be one summer I won't forget."

To be continued

Well here's ch 3 sorry to split it, but it was taking too much of my time and needed to work on my other stories.

But don't worry I'll have part 2 up soon as I can.

So I hope you take care.

So r and r no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys how's it going?

Well here's ch 4 of surfing the waves

I hope you enjoy

I don't own any of the series.

 **Chapter 4 meeting of the gang and new crushes part 2**

Ichigo was in Mr. Ridgemount office and didn't know what comes next until Mr.R cleared his throat.

"Hello Ichigo." Said Mr. Ridgemount.

"Hello Mr.R." said Ichigo.

"Please call me James Ichigo." Said Mr.R.

"Ok James, but I want to know why am I here?" asked Ichigo.

James took a deep breath and said "I need your help Ichigo."

"Say what?" Said Ichigo.

"I need your help." Said James.

"Why is that?" asked Ichigo.

"I need you to protect Lo." He said.

"Why?" asked Ichigo?

"I've never told anyone this but there's a group after my daughter, a dangerous group." Said James.

"Why are they after your daughter?" said Ichigo.

"Because she has something they want, but she doesn't know about it yet." Said James.

"So you want me to guard your daughter because she has some special power?" said Ichigo.

"Yes and I know you can do it, you are a sub soul reaper right?" said James that made Ichigo eyes wide.

"You know?" said Ichigo.

"Of Course I know, I'm old friends with Kisuke." Said James.

"How?" demanded Ichigo.

"That's for another time, but until then, you protect Lo from the enemy, and I'll tell you more secrets, and also not a word to this to the staff and Lo." Said James in an ominous voice.

"Yes sir." Said Ichigo.

"Oh another thing to make sure to keep your cover I have you be my apprentice you can work any jobs and here's your time table you'll be at work at 11 and be done by 6." Said Mr.R.

"Ok then." Said Ichigo.

"Oh one more thing take this." Said James and he tossed Ichigo a watch, a green watch with some gold outlines and has some circuitry in it.

"This watch acts a communicator between you and me, so you can report anything unusual to me right away and don't worry it is waterproof." Said James.

"Alright then but I will need to bring my friends in for backup." Said Ichigo.

"Very well I'll make the arrangement right away." Said James and pressed a button to unlock the room.

With that Ichigo got up and went out the door.

"Good Luck Ichigo." Mr.R thought as he made some calls.

As Ichigo got to the bottom he ran to a young man who was tanned, had short blonde hair wearing the company shirt and black pants and shoes.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"Ichigo Kurosaki I was hired by James Ridgemount."

"I'm Andrew Baumer the manager of the hotel."

"So what is your job?" said Andrew.

"I'm one of the new water sports teacher." Said Ichigo.

"I see so where is your Schedule?" asked Andrew.

Ichigo handed him the schedule and Andrew look it over and it was legit.

"Working afternoon?" he asked.

"Yes." Said Ichigo.

"Alright then." Said Andrew.

"So where are you residing?" asked Andrew.

"In the hotel with a friend." Said Ichigo.

"What? You can't do that it's-." Andrew stutter.

"Do I have to get ?" said Ichigo.

"No, no we don't need to do that." Said Andrew sweat dropping.

"Good." Ichigo said with a small chuckle.

"If you excuse me I have to go fire an employee." Said Andrew and walked away.

Ichigo was on his own and decided to look around, he finds the gift shop and the restaurant that was shaped like a pirate ship and looking at his list, the head waitress was named Kelly, and the surfboard builder and the driver of the bus is named the Kahuna and there two more named Ripper and No-pants Lance.

Soon Ichigo headed back to Orihime and went to the elevator and pressed the up button.

Soon he reached the 5th floor and got back to his room with Orhime who was done unpacking and release Noba from the luggage and was in his Stuffed turtle form use his moving powers to get things organized.

"Hey Ichigo." Said Orihime.

"Hey Orihime, Noba." Said Ichigo with Noba doing a wave.

"So how the interview went?" Asked Orihime.

"It went well." Said Ichigo.

"That's great." Said Orihime hugging Ichigo.

"What job you got?" she asked.

"I got to be 's apprentice." He said to Orihime.

"That's so cool!" she squealed.

"But there's a catch." He said with a sigh.

"What kind?" she asked.

Ichigo then explained to Orihime about he has to protect Lo from a dangerous group and more will told to him later and made her promise to not tell anyone about this.

"That sounds complexed." Said Orihime.

"You're not kidding." Said Ichigo.

"Are our friends coming to help us?" Orihime asked him.

"Yes, Mr.R is making arrangements for Rukia and the others to come here to give us a hand and I'm going to them a call." Said Ichigo.

Soon he got up, pulled out his cell and call Kisuke.

 **30 mins later…**

After he said bye, Ichigo hung up and placed his phone back in his pocket.

"So what did he say?" asked Orihime.

"He said that he'll get Rukia and the others and be here in a week." Said Ichigo.

"Aw we have to wait that long?" Orihime said while sighing.

"I'm afraid we have to hold our own till they come Orihime." Said Ichigo not liking to wait but he has to put up with it till backup arrives.

"Now what do we do?" said Orihime.

"Want to head to the beach for marshmallows and weenies?" said Ichigo.

"I love to." Said Orihime.

"Want to come Noba?" asked Ichigo.

Noba nodded and went to pick up a small box and place it in front of him and pressed a button and out comes is his Gigai and Ichigo and Orihime were surprised by that and asked him how did he carry his gigai like that and he responded with "Don't ask." And they accepted that.

Soon they got changed Ichigo is wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with dark blue trunks and sandals. Orihime is wearing a two piece red bikini, a pink summer coat, sandals and a brim hat with a blue ring and Noba is still wearing his zip-up mask but with green trunks and sandals.

After locking their room the 3 of them headed down to meet up the stoked gang, they ran into Johnny and he offered to take them to see the staff house as Bummer is going to fire someone based on their scores.

As they got there Johnny introduce them to 3 more Groms the one with blue hair is named Ripper for good reasons and the one with brown hair and trunks is Lance and Ichigo sees why he's nicknamed no pants and the one in the orca suit is wipeout.

They arrived just as Bummer was deciding who gets the boot and some thinking he decided it was Martha the Goth maid, who was shocked and mad and stormed off, he then saw Ichigo joining up with the newbies with everyone he then tells them that they're on a 6-week probation and if they get 3 strikes they're fired.

After he left Ichigo meets the rest of the gang and they were all acquainted with and they headed down to the beach for a bonfire.

At the bonfire everyone was having roasting marshmallows and hotdogs, Fin then stood up and prepare a toast.

"To surfer's paradise, the jobs may stink, but the waves are awesome!" she said.

"To surfer's paradise." Everyone said.

Everyone was enjoying themselves and having a good time.

Lo was enjoying herself as well, she then looked at Ichigo and saw there was an open spot by him and walked over to him.

"Hello." She said to him.

Ichigo looked up and saw Lo's face he looked into her purple eyes that held a mysterious glow and it intrigue him.

"Hello." He said back.

"My name is Lo." She said to him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He said to her.

For that moment a memory popped into Lo's mind a younger version of herself was sitting with a young boy.

"Are you ok?" asked Ichigo.

That moment Lo regain her senses "Yeah I am just had a flashback." She said.

"So can I sit next to you?" she asked.

"Ok." Said Ichigo.

Lo was happy and sat next on his left and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So good." She thought as she rested her eyes.

Orihime was on his right laid her head on his right and well did what Lo did.

Ichigo felt a big blush on his face as two girls was resting on his shoulders, but shrugged it off as he enjoy the night.

Soon the fire was starting to get low so Ripper and Lance went to get more firewood, Ichigo wanted to go back to the hotel but then felt the girls squeezing his arms and they didn't want him to go, sighing he decided to camp out for the night, he asked Noba to come over and whispered in his ear to get some camping gear, nodded Noba went deep in the woods where no-one can see him and teleported away, he found some tents, sleeping bags and pillows and moved them to the woods and he teleported back, he then return to the group and brought the gear.

Noba got the tent set up and signaled Ichigo it was done and went back to the room for the night.

Ichigo gently shook the 2 sleeping girls to wake them they asked him what was the tent for and he said that he was going to camp out here for the night.

He asked them if they want to join him since they're close to the staff house and they nodded.

After a couple of hours passed everyone turned in for the night and headed back except for Ichigo, Lo and Orihime.

Ichigo decided to turn in and went to the tent, after adjusting he went to sleep knowing he's in for a hard day of work tomorrow and need to be on the alert when danger strikes.

A while later and Orihime and Lo decided to turn in as well, after dousing the fire and went in the tent and went to cuddle with Ichigo, after zipping the tent door up, they each took one of his arms and used it as a pillow and went to sleep with a smile on their faces and didn't notice a small crept on Ichigo's face as they enter their dreams.

 **Meanwhile…**

In a dark alley a mysterious person cloaked in shadows was scoping the area and pulled out a cellphone.

"I'm here boss." The figure spoke.

"Are you at the coordinates?"

"Yes it won't take me more than a day to get to the hotel." Said the figure.

"Excellent, for your next set of orders you will take a bus there and survey the area, DO NOT ENAGE Ichigo until I say so. When you get there call me and you will receive your next orders." Said the boss.

"Yes sir." The figure said.

"Good now get to work." The boss said and hung up.

The Figure put up it's phone and thought to himself "Soon Ichigo your greatest battle will began soon."

To be continued

Well that's ch 4 and sorry no lemons until later.

Sorry it took this long but I had classes in college and it took a lot of my time.

But I got it done.

The next ch will be coming.

So r and r no flames.

So until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys how's it going?

Well here's the next ch I hope you enjoy

I don't owned bleach and stoked.

Chapter 5 the trial of Groms.

It was a peaceful morning at Surfer's paradise, the sun rose and everything was peaceful and tranquil, until 4 voices were heard hitting the waves.

"Yeah man time to shred those waves!"

It was Ty, Lance, Ripper and Johnny heading for their secret spot "The office" and catch some waves before the annual Grom initiation begins.

After catching some sick waves, the 4 catch their breaths and watched the sun rise, after more surfing the guys headed back to the staff house.

Over at the bonfire site, Ichigo woke up he moved his head to see Orihime and Lo sleeping on his arms and were snoring lightly, he can only smiled at them, he then slowly and carefully moved his arms from under them and put pillows in their place.

As he was about to get up, he felt some extra weight on him, he looked to see Fin and Emma sleeping on him, he was surprised but couldn't help grinning, he guessed that after the guys went to sleep Fin and Emma snuck back out and came to sleep with him, he wished that this moment can last, but they need to start work so he gently shook them to wake them up and did the same thing to Lo and Orihime.

The girls all yawned and got up in annoyance but when they refocus their vision they saw that all of them slept with Ichigo and agreed to talk about this later, soon everyone got out of the tent and headed for the staff house, Orihime went back to her hotel room to get some more sleep and told Ichigo she'll see him in a while and left.

After taking the tent down, Ichigo went to the staff house.

After putting the tent up, he went to join the others who were waiting.

"Listen up groms, you're about to embarked on a journey that every new employee on sunset beach resort must face Grom initiation." Said Ripper.

"What?" the others said.

"You heard us we own your butts until 6:00 tonight and you do what your seniors tell you." Said Kelly.

"What if we don't do what you say you're gonna fire us?" Reef taunted.

"no." said Kelly.

"Give us a strike?" he continued.

"No." Kelly said.

"That's all I need to hear I'm out." Said Reef with Fin agreeing with him.

"But if you manage to stick out to the end, we'll let you surf the Office." Said Ty.

Emma, Fin and Broseph gasped at the mention of the Office.

"What the Office? Are you joking?" said Reef.

"We're not joking." Said Johnny.

"Um what's the Office?" Asked Ichigo.

Everyone's jaw dropped at Ichigo when he said that.

"How can you say that Ichigo? The Office is the best spot ever, it's the perfect break, almost no-one knows where's is at." Said Emma.

"Except the seniors of the hotel." Said Lance.

"Only those who passed the test, can see it, it won't be easy and it will be gross, so are you in or out?" said Ripper.

"I'm want to!" said Emma.

"I got 4 brothers at home so bring it on!" said Fin.

"Alright initiation starts now until the end of the day, so consider yourselves warned, because once it starts there's no turning back." Said Ripper.

"Count me out." Said Ichigo.

Everyone looked at Ichigo in shock.

"What?" Said Ty.

"What are you saying Ichigo?" said Fin.

"I'm not going to be a part of someone's joke at their expense." Said Ichigo crossly.

"But dude it's the office!" said Broseph.

"I don't care, I rather be fired than going some stupid ritual, I'm out." Said Ichigo and walked away in a huff, going to get some more sleep.

Emma was about go after him but was stopped by Johnny.

"I wouldn't Emma when someone is in that bad mood, I don't mess with them." He said.

The others only agreed when Ichigo is in a very bad mood they made a note to not make him even angrier.

Ichigo went to his room and saw Orihime was asleep, even though he has his scowl on his face it soften up enough to let a small smile appear on his face, he noticed that Noba was mediating and was in deep thought, he quietly went over to the bed and took his shirt off and climbed into the bed and went to sleep still scowling, Orihime felt someone getting into bed, she slowly opened one eye to see Ichigo in bed and has a scowl, she then laid her head on his chest to make him feel better she then felt his arm around pulling her close and saw his face changed to a happy one and both of them sleep.

 **2 hours later…**

Ichigo woke-up and stretch his arms but felt something on him, he looked to see Orihime on his chest sleeping, he couldn't help smiling and wanted to say but he has to get to work.

He got up to the bathroom, washed and cleaned himself up, got dressed and gave Orihime a kiss on her forehead and left.

After he reached the main lobby he went to see Johnny who was talking with Broseph about a deal for not doing some gross stuff.

Broseph soon went into hiding when Ripper came to talk to Johnny.

They soon talking how the initiation is going and Ripper got an idea for Broseph, he pulled something from behind the desk, a torn-up, smelling, wipeout suit that made even Ichigo almost puked.

"This is where we separate the men from the groms, I better go back and check on Reef." Said Ripper and walked away.

Ichigo decided to walk to the DR and talked to Emma who was wearing wrench outfit to go with the pirate ship theme.

"Hey Emma." Said Ichigo.

"Hey." She said back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Kelly she's giving me a hard time." She said gloomy.

She then told Ichigo about she embarrassed her in front of Ty and his family and also spilled clam chowder on her and this made Ichigo not liking Kelly even more.

"Why do you have to go all this crap?" he asked.

"It's the office a perfect break and I want to follow my dream to become a surfer." She said.

Ichigo couldn't help respect her conviction to her dream and was willing to do anything to achieve it.

After that he left and went outside and headed for the Kahuna's surf shop and was amazed of how many boards were there.

"Hey Man what brought you to my surfer's den?" the Kahuna asked.

"Not much just roaming." He said.

"Well thinking of riding the waves?" asked the Kahuna.

That hit Ichigo with a suggestion, since he's stuck here maybe he, Orihime and Noba could learn to surf.

"Maybe." Said Ichigo.

The Kahuna then notice Ichigo's badge hanging around his pants "Whoa dude where did you get that item?" he asked.

"A friend of mine." Said Ichigo "why?"

"That is giving off some powerful aura and you have powerful vibes yourself my friend." Said Kahuna.

Ichigo was a little surprise but managed to hide his shock and continued to look around and saw 3 boards that got his attention one red, one pink and one black & white.

"Hey Kahuna do you do custom boards?" asked Ichigo.

"I do." He answered.

"Well I was thinking of having 3 made." Said Ichigo as he told the Kahuna what he want on the boards.

"Whoa that's a huge cosmic order bro, I'll have it done right away and they'll be here by next week." Said the Kahuna.

"Thank you." Said Ichigo cheering up a bit.

"No problem dude catch ya on the flip side." Kahuna said back and Ichigo left.

Ichigo went back to the hotel and saw Reef being chased by Ripper and Lance and paid no mind to it.

He went to the DR to see Lo and her dad talking to Kelly and overheard their words.

wants Lo to be put to work right away and Kelly is her boss and handed her his private number card and wants Lo to learn responsibility and if he gets one call from Kelly, she can kiss her trip to Europe goodbye.

Ichigo was surprised by that and knew that Lo has a lot of working to earn her dad's trust back and it's going to be brutal, he decided to stay and eat to keep an eye on things and also his gut was grumbling.

An hour has passed as Ichigo was finishing his dish, he saw Lo and Kelly by another table and Kelly was going to dip Lo's hair in hot grease using the deep fryer, angered he rushed over and knocked the fryer away, got Lo behind him and looked Kelly in the eyes serious.

"What the hell are you doing?" demanded Ichigo.

"None of your business." Kelly spat.

"Oh no? Then what are you about to dip Lo's hair in the fryer?" Ichigo said angrily.

"But it's part of the initiation as the seniors gives the order to the groms." Said Kelly and that Ichigo lost his temper.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK THIS STUPID INITIATION, I HAVE HAD IT WITH THIS STUPID RITUAL THAT GET PEOPLE HURT OR A MADE LIKE A JOKE." Bellowed Ichigo.

Everyone in the restaurant went bugged-eye as Ichigo chew Kelly up like no-one has before and were on the edge to see what happened next.

"You have no right to interfere of the grom initiation." Said Kelly and that only add more fuel to Ichigo's growing anger.

"Let me tell you something you head up your ass and think you better than people bitch." Ichigo said with his voice laced with venom "You think that you're a senior you can bossed people around and treat them like garbage? If I was a boss I would treat them as equals and with respect, but you don't know the first thing about it don't you gold digger?"

There was a loud shout of "Oooooooooo" and "Damn!" and "Burn!" from everyone and applaud Ichigo for what he said to Kelly and stood up to her.

Lo was surprised and was glad Ichigo did that and fell in love with him even more.

"Now if you excuse me. I'm going to see of having Lo working someplace else, Come on Lo." Said Ichigo as he turned around and headed for his boss's office with Lo following him leaving a shocked Kelly behind.

As they head for the elevator Johnny walked to them "Whoa Ichigo I've never seen anyone did that to Kelly or anyone I'm impressed." He said.

"Thanks I can't stand anyone bullying others like that it pisses me off." Ichigo said.

"I think you going to have a great time here, but you better get in the elevator or see 2 dudes in the nude." Said Johnny.

Heeding his advice Ichigo and Lo got in and headed for the penthouse, as they headed up Lo wanted to say something.

"Thank you Ichigo, if wasn't for you I would have hair smelled like fried chicken." Said Lo.

"It's no problem, it makes my blood boil to see people torturing others at their expense it's not cool." He said.

"Well for standing up to Kelly here's your award." Said Lo.

She placed her hands on Ichigo's face and pulled him in for a kiss on the lips and fireworks was lit between both of them, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Lo's waist and brought her closer to him, the two wanted to do more but they were close to the top and decided to stop for now.

After parting for air the two were blushing and agreed to keep on the down-low for later and soon reached the penthouse.

After leaving the elevator they soon reached office and went in, he turned to see Ichigo and Lo, he was about to tell Lo she's not allowed here but Ichigo step in and explain of what happened in the dining hall and how he tell Kelly off and Mr.R listened.

When Ichigo was finished Mr.R was in shock and was enraged how Kelly was attempting to hurt his daughter and was going to have a serious discussion with her and then he turned to Ichigo.

"Thank you Ichigo for bringing this to my attention and if it's alright I would like for you to be Lauren's boss." Said .

"Me? I don't know." Said Ichigo but Lo looked at him with pleading eyes and sighed.

"Ok Mr.R you got a deal." Said Ichigo extending his hand and Mr.R shake it.

"Good then, Lo you will do as Ichigo said and if I hear one bad report from him, you'll lose more than your trips understood?" he said sternly.

"Yes daddy." Said Lo.

"Good here's your new time table you'll work from 10 to 5:30 and do as Ichigo said." Said her dad.

"Of course daddy I will do as Ichigo said" Lo said with pride.

"Very well I'll leave her in your care Ichigo." Said Mr.R and the two left.

As soon they left the office and headed for the elevator Lo squealed for joy.

Ichigo was glad that he helped Lo out and now she's working with him and Kelly will be dealt with.

As they reached the Lobby, Ty was there waiting for them with Orihime.

Ichigo explain to them what happened and they were amazed, Ty was so impressed that he decided that Ichigo and any of his friends are welcomed to the office.

Ichigo was shocked at announcement and well he didn't know what to say except did bumping fist with Ty and Lo and Orihime hugged him and Ichigo knows this is going to get stranger.

They soon went to the staff house where the others were, the 3 of them looked like they been put through a nasty gauntlet and survived.

"Well I have to say I'm impressed you 3 had managed to survived what we throw at you and considering that you stick it to the end and I have to say I'm impressed." Said Ripper.

"Hey where's Kelly?" said Lance.

"She's with my dad and she's in trouble." Said Ty.

"Why?" asked Ripper.

Ty then told everyone what Ichigo said to them and they were shocked.

"Damn I know that Sheila was bad, but that was going over the line." Said Ripper.

"Yeah even I wouldn't hurt anyone during the initiation doing something like that." Agreed Lance.

"You should've seen Ichigo as chew Kelly out and even had the guts to her a gold digger." Said Lo.

Everyone then burst out laughing when Lo said that and they were laughing so hard that they hold their sides.

"Damn! I've would paid $40 to see that!" said Reef.

"$50 on my hand." Said Johnny.

They continued to laugh until they managed to gain control of themselves and calmed down.

"Well I must admit that was a good laugh." Said Fin.

"Yeah and seeing Kelly getting in trouble is even sweeter." Said Lo.

"Hey Ichigo thanks what you did to Lo and everyone and I want to show you my thanks." Said Emma.

She then walked over to Ichigo and kissed him on the cheek, Lo and Orihime did the same thing and Fin wanted to but she wasn't going to give Reef something to make fun of her.

"Damn mate you got 3 girls kissing you, lucky punk." Said Ripper.

"Way to go with the girls." Said Broseph.

Ty then got everyone's attention by whistling "Ok, ok with that out of the way because you 3 manage to stick it out to the end, all of you can enter the office."

Everyone was jumping for joy as they made their way.

After surfing the office for hours on killer waves, the gang got around a bonfire and kicked back.

"Man that was awesome!" said Reef.

"It was worth it, even though we smell like raw fish." Said Emma.

"Man it was torture." Said Broseph.

"Oh come on Johnny let you off easy." Said Fin.

"Where is Johnny?" asked Reef.

"He's paying for letting Broseph off easy." Said Ty.

Soon night came and everyone was heading for bed, Ichigo got a text from that Kelly is suspended from work for 3weeks.

Now with that done Ichigo and the others can chill.

Ichigo was in bed with Orihime and both of them sleep while Noba was outside keep vigil and can sense something is coming.

Noba was right outside a taxi came and dropped someone off and this person gave out a dark aura.

"Soon Ichigo I'll test your power." Said the figure as he walked towards the hotel.

 **Meanwhile at an unknown location…**

Deep in the forests of Japan there was an ancient shrine and no one has been there for ages, inside was a statue of a warrior that hasn't changed for centuries and started to glow blue.

It started to shake and the ground beneath it shook as well it kept doing that until the statue was glowing fully and then was a loud bang.

In the statue place was a cloaked warrior and he had 3 swords on his back that from a dragon's toe, he had gauntlets and strange armor but his face is concealed.

He looked around and see that he has awaken from his slumber.

"So I have awakened and now those villains are planning something I must help the chosen warriors and stop them." Said the figure.

He soon surrounded him in a twister and disappeared into the night and heading for Surfer's paradise.

To be continued

Well that was a long chapter

So what do you think?  
Originally I was going to do a lemon but that will be for later.

So to make a small notice

This story will be on hold for a little while as I got somethings to do

But I'll work on it soon as I can

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there how's it going?

Here's the next chapter

And always I hope you enjoy

Also there will be a lemon in this so Warning!

I don't own any of the stuff in this.

This chapter takes place 3 days before take your kook to work day.

 **Chapter 6 evil makes the first move**

It was a nice morning at the hotel as everyone were still in bed sleeping and having sweet dreams and there were some that were having some sweeter dreams and don't want to wake up.

But they had to as some had to get ready for work and there some that slept in later for a later shift.

For one of them is Ichigo after last night's bon-fire after being invited to the office the Groms had a great time and lasted to through the night and it was around 3AM that Ichigo and Orihime called it a night after returning to their room, Orihime changed into her sleep clothes and Ichigo got some sleep pants on, got into bed and went to sleep immediately and slept like logs while Noba kept an eye out.

Ichigo soon got up and got ready for work, ever since Kelly got suspended from work he takes over as temporary head waiter of the dining room and was doing a good job and got good reviews from the customers and that impressed Mr. Ridge-mount that he think of having Ichigo become the head of DR or Ichigo might have someone that can take over if he doesn't want to.

After getting ready, he head down to the dining room and opened it up for the breakfast rush.

It was near 11:35 when Ichigo was finished up and clocked out for a while when he bumped into Fin.

"Hey Fin." Said Ichigo.

"What's up warrior?" she said.

"Not much just finished being a sub in the dining room and heading out for a bit." He said.

"Ok but can we talk for a couple of minutes?" she said.

"Sure." Said Ichigo.

The two exited the hotel and headed for the office and the others won't be there for another hour.

They soon arrived at the office in their swimsuits and Ichigo turns to Fin and looked at her.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Ichigo.

"I wanted to say thanks for standing up to Kelly and got her tickets punched and for watching out for Lo and everyone else, that's awesome in my book." Said Fin.

"Hey no problem." Said Ichigo scratching his nose.

"No I mean it, you manage to stick it to Kelly and those would inflict harm even in initiation and chew them out, that took a lot of guts to do and I want to show my thanks." Said Fin.

"Like what?" Asked Ichigo.

"This." Said Fin.

She then kissed Ichigo on the lips and that surprised him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ichigo was surprised that Fin kissed him and he guess that she didn't do that yesterday because she didn't wanted to give Reef ammo to insult her with, so he kissed her back and Fin pushed Ichigo down on the sand and continued to kiss him.

Ichigo continued to kiss Fin and his hands were moving towards her hips and gently grabbed them, that earned a moan from Fin and she parted lips and rose up and began to take her top off when they heard some voices not too far from here.

Ichigo managed to stop Fin and she regain herself and heard voices as well.

"Oh crap that's Reef and the others they're on their way here." Said Fin.

"Quickly follow me." Whispered Ichigo.

Fin did as she was told and both of them managed to hide in the bushes and wait for the others to pass and quietly leave the office.

Soon they were at the staff house far away from the others.

"Man that was close." Said Fin.

"No kidding." Replied Ichigo.

"Listen Ichigo sorry about that I was caught up in the moment." Said Fin.

"No it's alright Fin." Said Ichigo.

"But I almost got—"Fin said but Ichigo cut in.

"Fin it is fine I got caught up as well so I'm in the same boat as you." Said Ichigo.

"But still we almost got busted." Fin said feeling more upset.

Ichigo sees that Fin was a little upset and decided to cheer her up.

"Fin I have an idea how about I take you out on the town next week?" said Ichigo.

"You mean like a date?" said Fin.

"Yeah." Said Ichigo.

Fin was so happy that she wanted to scream but chose not to as to not alert the others so she hugged Ichigo and he returned the hug.

"So how does next Saturday works?" asked Ichigo.

"That works fine with me, I going to get in some waves before my next shift see you around Ichigo." Said Fin running towards the office with her board.

Ichigo could only smiled as Fin ran off, but just before he heads back he senses something.

"What is this presences?" he thought.

Just then Noba appear with a serious look.

"What is it Noba?" asked Ichigo.

"Ichigo there's a dark presence in the air and it's coming from near the mountains." Said Noba.

"I better check it out, can u send me there?" said Ichigo.

"Yes but after that I have to recharge for 30 minutes, takes this ear piece and contact me when you take care of the problem." He said.

"Alright then and keep Orihime and Lo and the others safe." Ichigo said as he puts the ear piece on.

"Better suit up." said Noba.

"Right Blade of Bonds." Said Ichigo as he activates his full-bring.

Ichigo had his full-bring on and Noba opened a portal to the location and said good luck to him and he jumped in.

Soon Ichigo arrived at the location and drew his sword out and kept his guard up, he looked around and wonder what the disturbance was when suddenly he ducked when a dagger was thrown at him and hit a tree.

"Nice reflexes a second later and you would've been dead." Said a voice.

"Show yourself." Demanded Ichigo.

"Very well." A cloaked person appeared from behind a tree and stood in front of Ichigo.

"Who the hell are you?" said Ichigo.

"You can call me Tobias." Said the figure who removed his hood to reveal a man with short black hair and wearing a black visor.

"Why are you here?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"I have orders from my masters to do one thing and that's to eliminate you." Said Tobias.

"Why?" said Ichigo.

"Because you're a threat to their plans and I must stop you." Tobias declared and drew his blade.

"Very well En-Guarde!" Said Ichigo.

The two charged at each other and the battle starts.

Tobias swung his sword straight at Ichigo, but blocked it and threw a right hand punch to his face, he then moved behind Tobias and landed a blow to his back.

"Not bad you managed to land a blow on me." Said Tobias.

Then he managed to cut Ichigo's cheek and deliver a hit on his left shoulder and Ichigo dodged his next attack and managed to cut Tobias across his chest making a mark.

"I'm full of surprises." Said Ichigo.

"Well let's see how you can handle this!" Tobias shouted as he took out a vile and drank the contents of it.

"What was it?" Ichigo asked.

"Something that my masters gave me to end you." Said Tobias as he felt the power growing.

He started to emit a dark aura and started to change and become beastly, his skin turned dark grey, his eyes red and his teeth become sharp, his hands has claws and he was bulked up.

"Now Ichigo Kurosaki prepare for your death." Said Tobias in a deep voice that match his new look.

"That won't scare me." Said Ichigo.

Tobias then charged at Ichigo with both hands ready to strike and Ichigo got into striking position ready to counter when suddenly something pierced Tobias.

"What the hell what is this?" Said Tobias as he looked at the wound on his chest and saw a green dagger and turned to see who threw it.

"You! You bastard I'll Kill you!" he said running towards the cloaked person in the trees but he never got the chance when the figure dodged his attack and appeared on the ground and whispered "Later loser." And snapped his fingers the dagger started to glow and then an explosion happened and Tobias screaming in pain vanished without a trace.

"That guy was nothing but talk." Said the figure as he walked away but his way was blocked by Ichigo.

"Okay who are you?" he asked.

"Relax Ichigo I'm not your enemy." Said the figure.

"How can I be sure that you not?" he said.

"Well unlike that fool I don't seek your death, but I want to help and end their plans." The figure spoke.

"What plans?" asked Ichigo.

"Sorry I can't say I need to rest, I'll meet you at Surfer's Paradise in 4 days." The Figure said and jumped in the air and disappeared.

"Wait." Said Ichigo.

But it was no use the figure was gone and his spiritual pressure couldn't be tracked, sighing he was about to call Noba when he noticed the vile where Tobias was, he picked it up and noticed there was some of the content in there and decided to take it back for more info, so Ichigo contacted Noba and he brought him back.

Later when evening came Ichigo was in James's office and told him about his battle and the mysterious figure that saved him.

"Intriguing Ichigo, this will require more data to collect, I got word that your friends has arrived and will be here in 5 days as they want to explore before coming here." Said James.

"I understand but something tells me that this isn't over." Said Ichigo grimly.

"I know but we will win, now go get some rest." Said James.

"Very well." Said Ichigo and left.

James was alone in his office and was about turn in when his mind was thinking of what Ichigo told him.

"So he's here and that organization will be sending another one soon better be ready." He thought as he heads for bed.

Ichigo soon headed back to his room and had a lot on his mind, and that mysterious person he wonders what could it be?

He soon arrived in his room and Orihime was in there watching some free movies and went in.

"Hey Orihime." He said.

"Hey Ichigo oh my god what has happened to you?" she said noticing his wounds.

"It's a long story." He said as he told her as she used her powers to heal him.

After he finished explaining Orihime was surprised and finished healing Ichigo.

"This isn't fair." Said Orihime feeling a little glum.

"I know but this a part of my duty as a hero." Said Ichigo.

"So do you know when our friends get here?" she asked.

"A few days, they're already here and they said they are going to check the city out before coming here." Said Ichigo.

"That's good so what do we do in the meantime?" asked Orihime.

"Be on alert and keep an eye for any unusual people and check their spiritual pressure for any evil intent." Said Ichigo.

"Noba go get some rest you did great today." Said Ichigo.

"Thanks Ichigo I will." Said Noba as he took Ichigo's badge and pressed it against his chest and his soul candy came out and landed in his right hand and went to a meditating pose and slept.

Soon the two were alone and didn't know what to do next until Orihime had an idea.

"Ichigo there's something we can do for the rest of the night." Said Orihime.

"What?" he asked.

"This."

She then crawled over to him and placed her lips on his and started kissing him and Ichigo kissed back, the two continued to make out and let their tongues duked it out until Ichigo's won and went exploring in Orihime's mouth and then pulled back.

"So you want to do it right?" he asked and she nodded.

"Well then better get some music to set the mood." Said Ichigo as he plugged his phone in and went to pick a song and found it.

He selected Kool and the Gang "summer madness" and played it.

The music started to play and the room felt like an island made for two.

"Are you sure you want to go through it Orihime?" asked Ichigo

"I am sure Ichigo I want my first time to be with you." Said Orihime

"Ok then let's do It." Said Ichigo

( **LEMON ALERT!)**

Ichigo and Orihime continue their kissing and the air between them started to heat up.

First Ichigo took his shirt off and tossed it to the floor revealing his toned body, Orihime blushed at his body and can't wait to feel it on her own skin as began undoing the buttons on her shirt and Ichigo removed it revealing a purple bra holding her breasts in place, Ichigo gently caress them, making Orihime blushing more as Ichigo continue his massage, then she unclasped her bra and let her breasts out, Ichigo then undid his pants leaving him in boxers, Orihime notice a "tent" in his boxers and ditched her sleep pants and undies making her completely naked, getting the idea Ichigo got the boxers off and he's nude as well, the two blushed until their faces were completely red.

"Ready?" asked Ichigo

"Ready." Replied Orihime.

Soon Ichigo was sitting on the edge of the bed and Orihime on the floor looking at his 13 inch cock.

"Oh my I wonder if it'll fit me." She thought

Orihime then gently grabbed Ichigo's cock and slowly stroked it making Ichigo groaned, she then started to lick the head and increase her stroking speed Ichigo's breathing started to sound husky as Orihime kept pleasuring him and the she put his rod in her mouth and deep-throat it and used her breasts to massage it and she moaned as well as her womanhood started to get wet, she kept doing that until Ichigo pulled out and blew his load all over Orihime's face.

Orihime was surprised being covered with Ichigo's load but kept a smile on her face.

Ichigo felt a little embarrassed and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Orihime." He said.

"It's ok Ichigo didn't expect it." She said

Now it was Ichigo's turn as he told Orihime to lay on the bed, after handing her a hand towel to clean her face, he got down on his knees and asked Orihime to spread her legs and she did showing him her womanhood.

Ichigo got a good look of it and has to admit it was amazing, Orihime feeling embarrassed told Ichigo to stop staring and start pleasing her.

Hearing that Ichigo then placed two fingers at her entrance and started moving them slowly.

Ichigo kept fingering Orihime who was moaning and her breaths was sounding a bit shallow and told Ichigo keep going.

He kept doing that until he pulled his fingers out and then started to lick it with his tongue driving Orihime crazy.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE AMAZING ICHIGO DON'T YOU DARE STOP!"

Ichigo smirked knowing that he managed to drive his girlfriend nuts with pleasure and kept doing that until Orihime squirted her love juices on his face.

Ichigo was stunned for a moment but he gave Orihime a smile knowing he was ok getting squirted like that, after cleaning himself, Ichigo got in bed with Orihime and both felt their hearts beating fast and instincts were calling to them and decided to become one, Ichigo went over to his phone and chose the next the song to play and the words "Between the sheets" was listed and decided to played it. He went back to Orihime and got on top of her with his cock lined up to her entrance.

"Are you ready Orihime?" he asked getting clearance.

"I am Ichigo." She said granting him clearance.

He then insert his cock in her and popped her cherry, Orihime felt a bit of pain as she lost her v-card and a bit of blood came out of her, Ichigo stopped moving as to let her get adjusted to his cock.

After the pain left Ichigo moved slowly.

He moved slow and started to increased his speed until he found the right tempo and stay there as he thrusted Orihime.

Orihime let out some groans and moaned a lot as Ichigo pumped her with his rod filling her up.

"Oh God Ichigo you're amazing keep filling me up." she said between panting.

Ichigo grunted as he thrusted her, he felt her skin against his and went a bit faster.

"Oh yeah you like that?" said Ichigo

"Yes keep screwing me Ichigo." Orihime said.

The two lovers kept screwing each-other and the bed shook from their movements, Ichigo then lower himself and was on top of Orihime and wrapped his arms around her and Orihime wrapped her legs around Ichigo's waist to keep him in.

Ichigo went even faster than before and thrusted Orihime hard, Orihime was feeling total ecstasy and wrapped her arms on Ichigo's back to make him go deeper in her, the two were like as one and never wanted to leave.

However they wouldn't be able to stay like this as both of them were nearing their limit.

"Shit Orihime I'm coming." Said Ichigo

"Me too." Said Orihime

Soon they were coming close and then they came, Ichigo let out a howl as he release his load in Orihime, Orihime felt Ichigo releasing his load in her and his cock was still unloading and twitched a bit, after squirting a couple more times Ichigo was done, he slowly pulled out of Orihime and lay next to her as their bodies cooled off.

( **LEMON END)**

Ichigo reached over for his phone and turned the music off and placed it back, he laid on his pillow and Orihime laid her head on his chest.

"Wow that was amazing Orihime." Said Ichigo.

"It was and you're an amazing lover." Said Orihime.

"This is one night I'll never forget." Said Ichigo.

"Me neither." Replied Orihime.

"I love you Orihime Inoue." Said Ichigo.

"I love you too Ichigo Kurosaki." Said Orihime.

The two engaged in another kiss but one that has passion and tender in it and compassion, they continued to kiss but the need of air made them break it off.

"So what about the other girls that has their eyes on you?" Asked Orihime with a playful smirk.

"I'll think of something." Said Ichigo.

"Want to watch something on Netflix?" he asked.

"Of course." Said Orihime.

Ichigo reached for the remote and clicked on the Netflix app and looked for something to watch until they found Captain America Civil War and hit play.

Ichigo moved into a sitting up position on the bed with Orihime laid on his chest with the sheets covering her breasts, the two watched the movie and enjoy themselves until it was over and they were fast asleep.

Outside the hotel above the penthouse was the hooded figure that killed Tobias and was standing in the air.

"Well done Ichigo, but this will be one of many obstacles they'll be coming, but for now you earned your rest and there's more to come." The figure spoke softly as he spin like a twister and vanished.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Damn it! Tobias was supposed to wait, thanks to him Ichigo will be on guard." Said the leader angrily.

"And now he's awakened and threw a wrench in our plans." Said the 3rd one.

"I might have an idea." the 2nd one spoke up.

"What is it?" the leader asked.

So the 2nd person talked about his plan and the leader was impressed.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes with your permission." The 2nd said.

"Very well then, but I'll hold you responsible for this Taurus."

"I understand." Taurus said and left the two.

He soon arrived in his chamber and picked up a book and began casting a spell and repeated the chant 3 times until he finished and the spell took a form of a green mist and vanished.

The mist soon arrived at an apt and phased through the roof and appear above Kelly who was sleeping.

The mist started swirled and the face Taurus appeared and quietly chuckled "She will do just fine." And the mist went down and went into Kelly's mouth, she then moved crazily until she stopped.

When she woke up her eyes were glowing red and a green aura surrounded her.

"I shall obey my master's command." She said with an evil grin and let out a low evil laugh knowing when she goes back, she'll follow her master's orders and kill Ichigo.

To be continued

Well what do you think?

Sorry it took so long, the holidays

But I got this done and one of the villains name has been revealed and Kelly has become an agent of evil.

So the next chapter will up soon.

Also the mysterious figure identity will kept secret for now.

So R & R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.

the songs summer madness belongs to kool and the gang and between the sheet belongs to the Isley brothers i don't own any of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys how's it going?

Here's the 7th chapter of surfing the waves

I hope you enjoy

I don't own anything

 **Chapter 7: take your kook to work day part 1**

Dawn broke across Sunset beach the first morning rays has graced the hotel and the gentle aura seeps into the people's minds.

But one person felt the rays of the morning sun first and that was Ichigo.

Ichigo was waking up from a night of wild passion with Orihime, after waking up he looked to see Orihime resting on his chest and was smiling, he smiled back as well he remembered the two making love and express their feelings for one another, he stroke Orihime's hair gently and she snuggled closer to him.

The two stay together like this and never wanted to leave, but the need of food separated them.

Ichigo gently woke up Orihime, she stirred from her slumber and opened her eyes to see her love looking at her.

"Morning Ichigo." She said.

"Hey Orihime sleep well?" he asked.

"I did and it was wonderful with you in it." She said.

"Well I have to say it was." He replied.

The two stayed together until they felt a strange presence and Ichigo could only smirked.

"Do you have to be in cat form to spy on us Yoruichi?" said Ichigo.

Orihime was surprised and out of the celling was a black cat with amber eyes with strong power coming from him.

"Yoruichi!" Orihime said while covering herself and went behind Ichigo's back.

"Naughty, naughty kitty." Said Ichigo.

Yoruichi fell to the bed and landed in Ichigo's lap where she was being petted by Ichigo.

"Stop that Ichigo." She said while trying to not purr.

"Why not? It's fun for you to tease me." Said Ichigo who went to rub her back.

"Quit it." She said while letting out a purr.

Orihime couldn't help but giggled at Yoruichi being teased by Ichigo and it went on for a few minutes until Yoruichi change into her human form and of course she was naked.

Yoruichi was red in the face and had gave Ichigo a pouty look and looked away.

Ichigo laughed that Yoruichi is embarrassed and pulled in for a hug.

"Oh don't be that way I know what I can do to make you feel better." He whispered in her ear.

Yoruichi shivered at those words and started to get a little aroused.

"What did you say?" she said?  
"I can make you feel better." He whispered again and began massaging her shoulders.

Orihime started to get turned on as well and she started kiss Ichigo's neck and kept doing that while he massage Yoruichi.

Yoruichi breathing started to become shallow as Ichigo continue to massage her, he then massage her breasts she started to get aroused all over and then she felt Ichigo's lips pressed against hers.

Yoruichi felt like she was going to melt as Ichigo kissed her and she wanted more of him.

Yoruichi started kissing Ichigo back she turned and sat on his lap, she felt his cock poking at her pussy and it was throbbing for entry.

Soon all 3 of them were completely turned on and want do it.

Ichigo then laid on his back and Yoruichi was above his cock waiting to have it in her.

"Are you ready Yoruichi?" asked Ichigo.

"Take me Ichigo." She said.

Yoruichi lowered herself down and guided Ichigo's cock to her pussy, his cock reached the gate and slowly went inside, Yoruichi groaned as Ichigo's cock went deeper insider until it reached her sweet spot.

She let out a moan as she had organism from Ichigo hitting her spot, after the pain stopped Ichigo started to thrust his hips and move Yoruichi.

Yoruichi felt Ichigo's cock in her hitting her G spot, her hips moved in sync with Ichigo's, her breasts jiggled as they moved and the bed shook from their movements, Orihime went behind Yoruichi and started playing her breasts, Yoruichi moaned louder as Orihime did that, she turned her head and kissed Orihime and let their tongues played.

Ichigo watched Orihime and Yoruichi make out and got turned on, he then increased his speed and pound Yoruichi harder.

"Oh god Ichigo harder, harder!" Yoruichi moaned.

"You got it." He said.

Ichigo went harder and the bed shook from the extra movement, they went at it for 30 mins and everyone was nearing their limit.

"Yoruichi, I'm coming." Said Ichigo.

"Same here release it inside me." She said.

All 3 went faster and faster until they came.

Ichigo came hard inside Yoruichi and he had to hold her in place as his load was blasting in her, Yoruichi moaned very loudly, she was kissed by Orihime to keep her quiet as to not wake anyone else.

After finishing his last load in her, Yoruichi pulled out and collapsed next to Ichigo's right and Orihime got his left, Ichigo was literally in bed with two hot girls after having a 3way sex.

However Ichigo had another round in him and it was Orihime's turn.

He got up and carried Orihime into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Both of them got wet as the water pour down on them, Ichigo and Orihime make out, the water dripped on their skins, their hairs soaked and dripping.

Ichigo was sucking on one of Orihime's breasts, she moaned as he did that and pushed his head closer for more.

Ichigo kept sucking until he stopped and Orihime then rubbed her breasts on his chest, he grunted as she did that, he felt them rubbing on him and it drove him insane to the point he reach his limit, he grabbed Orihime's hands and made her turn around and faced the wall, he lined his cock at her pussy and stick it in her.

Orihime was surprised by Ichigo's boldness and felt his cock in her and he started moving and she moaned.

Ichigo holds Orihime's waist with his right and steadies her with his left, he thrusted her with great vigor, he let out grunts and he was growling as he thrust her, he felt like the alpha male, they continued their style until they changed poses, Ichigo pulled out and picked up Orihime and stick his cock back in and she hold him as he move, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Ichigo continued to move as he screws Orihime while standing they moaned, grunted and kissed, soon it was reaching the climax.

"Ichigo I'm coming." Said Orihime.

"Me too." Said Ichigo.

They soon came as Ichigo release a huge load in her, Orihime bit down on Ichigo's shoulder to drown out her screaming as she came as well.

Both of their juices dripped down the drain, their breathing slowed and staying for few more moments, Ichigo pulled out and placed Orihime down, the two kissed again as Ichigo turned the shower off.

After drying off the two went to put on clothes for the day, Orihime was wearing a light shirt with blue shorts and sandals, she gave Yoruichi some clothes as well and Yoruichi is wearing a white shirt with some orange lines, black pants and shoes and Ichigo wore his work clothes but it's opened and has a blue shirt under it.

Yoruichi walked up to Ichigo and said "Thank you for the fun Ichigo, I can't wait for more." And finished that with a kiss on his lips.

"No problem, so I take it you want to join in my harem Yoruichi?" he said.

"Duh you dummy, it's fun and also you're hot." She said with a grin.

"True, anything new?" he asked.

"Yes one Rangiku is coming in 3 days, two new info has come up." she said.

"Like what?" asked Orihime.

"About this attack on you but we've have to wait for the others to arrive in a few days." She said.

Ichigo and Orihime nodded at that.

"So what are you going to do Ichigo?" asked Yoruichi.

"I'm getting some food and then to work why do you and Orihime go into town?" suggested Ichigo.

"Not a bad idea." Agreed Yoruichi.

"I get off around 4 we came meet up for dinner." Said Ichigo.

"That's great see you then." Said Yoruichi.

The 2 left and Ichigo went to wake Noba by putting the candy in him, he soon woke up and Ichigo told him that Yoruichi arrived.

Ichigo then told Noba to help him out today as there's some strange power in the works as they head down to the DR for some food.

Ichigo was right, outside of the hotel was a cloaked person who looked at the hotel with a sinister look and he hid in the trees.

"Observe, not attack." The figure said to himself as he then vanished in a puff of smoke.

To be continued

Well that's ends part 1

Part 2 will be up soon

So until then R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone

Here's the 8th chapter of surfing the waves

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 8 take your kook to work day part 2

Ichigo and Noba headed down to the dining room to get some grub along the way there they ran into Lo.

They greeted each other and sat down for breakfast.

They talked about things and ate some food, just then Johnny came by with a message to Ichigo he said "the Kahuna has got the custom boards for him and he needs to come by and pick them up."

"Ok then I'm on my way." He said.

Soon Ichigo arrived at the Kahuna's and he present him the custom boards for Ichigo his was black with white and blue flames, Noba's was red with lighting on it and Orihime's was pink with blue waves on it.

Ichigo thanked the Kahuna and paid him with some cash, some chicken and a cow.

"Right on man, fresh breakfast and milk." Said the Kahuna.

Ichigo collected the boards and left and asked Noba to put them back in his room for later.

Noba did that and Ichigo was on his own and decided to walk around for a bit.

Ichigo was minding his own business and walked along the beach when he sensed some spiritual pressure nearby, he followed the source and it led him to the cloaked person that he met yesterday.

"YOU!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Hey." The figure said.

"What you're doing —"said Ichigo before he got silenced by the figure covering his mouth.

"Not so loud, do you want the enemy to know?" he hissed.

Ichigo eyes went wide as the figure said that as he removed his hand over his mouth.

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo.

"This." Said the figure as he draw out a kunai and threw at a tree which took out a spy watching them and he fell to his death and then his body was burned away.

"Damn!" said Ichigo.

The figure smirked at his work.

"So you want some answers?" he asked and Ichigo nodded.

"Here put this on it'll shield you from your enemies by masking your spiritual pressure and powers." He said as he handed Ichigo a necklace with a sapphire shaped like a star.

"Now hold on I will take you to my hidden location." The figure said as he drew his sword and cut open a hole and they were teleported.

They soon arrived in a hidden pocket dimension which houses a big mansion and they walked inside.

They went into a study and they both sat in chairs.

"You wanted answers I thought I can give you some in a place where no one knows about." He said.

"True but I still want to know who you are?" asked Ichigo.

"My true name will be revealed in due time but for now you can call me Sam." he said.

"Ok Sam what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm here to help Ichigo Kurosaki sub soul reaper of Kara-Kura." Said Sam.

"How did you know?!" Ichigo shouted.

"You think I didn't know about you and your friends?" said Sam with a cocky tone.

"But I'm not your enemy." Said Sam.

"But the one we encountered in the forest was?" Ichigo said.

"Yes he was a foot-soldier, but a bit average from the regular, he used a power I haven't seen in a very long time." Said Sam with a perplexed expression.

"What kind of power?" Ichigo asked with a bit of curiosity.

"It's a power that's consider dangerous and it will cost the one that uses it their life." Sam continued.

"What group would do that to their own men?" said Ichigo in a rising anger.

"Only one and I thought they were destroyed long ago." Said Sam.

"Who?" Asked Ichigo with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Listen to me closely Ichigo, the ones who are after you and Lo, are the ones that want to conquer all of reality." Sam said in a dangerous tone.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"They're part of an ancient group known as the Zodiac!" Sam said loudly.

Ichigo had that shocked look on his face and knows this is serious.

"Ichigo I will tell some of the things I know and the rest when I decide when the time is right. A wise master doesn't reveal all of secrets at once." Said Sam sagely.

Ichigo knew he was right and if wants to learn more, then he has to earn it.

"Ok." He said.

"Good I will tell you about the Zodiac get comfy it's going to be a long one." Said Sam.

To be continued

Well what do you think?

Sam is just a name the figure gave and his true name will be reveal in time.

Also how does he know about Ichigo's secret will revealed later.

Also the name of the enemy is the Zodiac.

There will be 2 more parts, one when Sam is giving Ichigo some info and the next one is Ichigo helping Emma get rid of some jerks at the office surf spot.

One more thing the story Bleach Kombat 8th chapter is coming please be patient.

So until then

R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone how's it going?

Well after a while I've decided to work on this new chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 9: take your kook to work day part 3

Sam and Ichigo got comfy in their chairs and Sam took a big breath and sighed.

"Ok listen carefully of what I'm about to tell you Ichigo you can't tell anyone else until your friends get here understand?" said Sam.

Ichigo nodded his head.

"Ok then here we go." Said Sam as he picked up a book and began reading.

He cleared his throat and said "It all began about 400 years ago way before Aizen joined the squads, in the soul society they were in a midst of a rebellion as some ex reapers joined with some criminals to overthrow the captains and the battles lasted for 3 years until 12 powerful warriors appeared wearing some clothing with different color sashes on their shoulders and have different weapons with them.

One has a rabbit talisman with a pink sash on her left shoulder and look like a pink hair version of Orihime and used Tonfas her name is Karai, the 2nd one was a green hair version of Renji wears his orange sash across his head, uses magic with a staff and has the rooster talisman his name his Ondori. The 3rd one was a male version of Emma but with a bad temper has the Ox talisman and has a light blue sash across his waist and wears a red and orange mask, his name is Ushi. The 4th one was the healer/fighter of the group he too uses a staff but it's converted into a naginata when he has to draw blood he has the blue sash on his right arm and wears the horse talisman to heal anyone and was wise his name shaman. The 5th one wore a teal sash on his left leg and carries the rat talisman and use its power to control stone warriors, he is the blue hair version Soi-Fon, and his name is Ratto. The 6th member carries the tiger talisman he has black and white hair with a white sash on his right shoulder and his name is Hēi hǔ and his specialty is hand to hand combat. The 7th member is a bit of a sleeper and doesn't like getting up and battle, he likes to use his spirit for attacking the minds of his foes and give them nightmares, he holds the sheep talisman his name is Neru hitsuji. The 8th member was a real pig he was big and like to eat a lot he wears the pink sash around his neck and in it is the pig talisman they call him Pumbaa and whatever you're do don't call him fat or get blasted with heat beams. The 9th member was a master of stealth she use her beauty and moves to get her kill and info, she wears the emerald sash in her hair and wears the snake talisman around her neck, she had yellow eyes like a snake and has dark green hair she was the evil version of Yoruichi. Her name is Mesuhebi. The 10th member was a real trickster he had brown hair and eyes and has the brown sash across his body and uses a staff with the monkey talisman his name is Hóu. The 11th member was wise and has energy even though he is old but he has the dog talisman to keep him young and full of energy, he is called Gǒu. The 12th and last member of the group is the leader of the group, he has black spiky hair, has deep blue eyes that becomes icy when angered. On his back is a tattoo of a dragon with the symbols of the Chinese zodiac. He wears some black clothes and wears fingerless gloves. On his back he carries a sword that was something like out of final fantasy a big one and in the blade was the dragon talisman and he was also skilled in magic and he wear the red sash across his body. His name is Nero Draco. The dragon.

The group appear on a hill seeing the battle.

"OK team let's move out!" said Nero as he and his team deployed for battle.

The soul reapers were having trouble and they were about to be overwhelmed when they heard some yelling and screaming.

The Zodiac appeared and helped the reapers defeat the rebels.

The ones that tried to escape were capture and were sent to the Maggot's den for impending trial.

The captains thank the zodiac for helping them and ask them if there was one thing they can do to repay and there was.

Nero explain that they were task with protecting princess Hikari who has powers that can make her a match against gods, so her enemies went after her to use her powers to bring forth an army of demons to lay waste but the zodiac managed to keep them at bay.

For 5 months they traveled to the soul society and seek their help for their princess.

The captains agreed to help and they head back to their place.

They then meet the princess who was hiding in a pocket dimension for her safety she was the royal version of Lo wearing a purple gown with yellow, blue and green mixed and wears a blue necklace.

They soon made new allies and friends as they stay.

However dark forces still lurk around as their enemies plot to get her and use her to release their demon master.

And in time the zodiac became the enemy we know today." Said Sam who was feeling a bit exhausted.

"You're ok Sam?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm fine Ichigo, but I'm a bit tired so I have to rest now." Said Sam.

"Why? I thought you were going tell me how this started." Said Ichigo.

"Ichigo listen I have been in a stone sleep for about 350 years and right now I'm no good to you or anyone, my powers hasn't fully returned and it's at 25% at least and right now I need to regain my strength." Said Sam in a bit of a harsh tone.

Ichigo flinched at that, then he looked at Sam's eyes and saw that he fought hundreds of battle and can sense he's not at his A-game.

"I'm sorry Sam I shouldn't pressure you." Apologized Ichigo.

"It's alright Ichigo, I shouldn't snapped like that. Listen take this DVD it'll explain more of what's going on and it'll be easier for your friends as well." Said Sam.

Sam then handed the DVD to Ichigo.

"Thanks anything else?" he asked.

"Well I have some old friends of mine are coming to give us a hand, they're probably awaken from their rocky slumber and be here in 2 weeks." Said Sam.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"You find out, now I must rest to regain my powers, here take this." Said Sam.

He handed Ichigo a blaster and then it reacted to his badge and got absorbed into it.

"What the hell?" Said Ichigo.

"Trust me you going to need it for a little more firepower." Said Sam.

"Ok but how do I contact you and get back here?" asked Ichigo.

"I'll tell you when I'm at full strength." Said Sam.

"Ok then but how do I get back?" asked Ichigo.

"Like this." Said Sam and teleported Ichigo back to the real world.

"Don't worry Ichigo when I'm fully charged up we'll raise some hell." Sam chuckled as he went to sleep.

Ichigo soon appeared back and stretch his body.

"That was weird." He said.

He then looked around and saw everything was it was before he went with Sam.

"Looks like things are about to get complicated." He said to himself.

He soon walked back to the hotel when he bumped into Johnny.

"Hey Johnny what's going on?" said Ichigo.

"Not much except got a bit of a problem." Said Johnny.

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo.

Johnny explained that Emma accidently broke one of the rules here never bring strangers to the office and she paid the penalty for that but she is trying to make things right by getting them to leave but nothing works and the only way he and his crew will leave is a surf off.

"Is there anything I can help?" asked Ichigo.

"No need, Ty said he'll handle but right now someone is here to see you." Said Johnny.

"Who's that?" said Ichigo.

"They're right behind you." Said Johnny as he left.

Ichigo turned around to see two people he knew.

There was Rangiku with her strawberry-blonde and blue eyes and wearing a blue and white sundress that shows off her rack and also wear a yellow summer jacket and with her is Isane she's wearing a grey shirt with black pants and carrying a blue duffle bag.

Rangiku is glad to be here and now she gets to hang with Orihime and tease Ichigo and brought Isane along to help her come out of her shell.

Ichigo decided to show them around and take them to their rooms.

They went to see Orihime and Yoruichi who were staying with him.

Rangiku told Ichigo that Rukia and the others will be here in 4 days and while they wait she will hit the beach.

Ichigo let out a sigh knowing that Reef and the other guys will be gawking and told her and Isane to watch out he's like Kon.

Rangiku chuckled at that and went over to him and grabbed his face and pulled him to her breasts and began smothering him.

"You so cute when you care about us." Said Rangiku.

Ichigo couldn't speak as he was smothered by Rangiku, Orihime and Yoruichi feeling a little jealous joined in and got Isane in on this even though this was embarrassing for her.

They did this for 30 minutes until they stopped letting Ichigo breathe and they chuckle a little.

After that Ichigo went to take Rangiku and Isane on a tour of the place.

A few hours went by when the sun set and Ichigo was chilling in room with Orihime and the others. He got a call from Fin telling about Reef manage to get Shep and his boys out of the office and helped Emma stop getting hated by Ty and when he asked how he did it, Fin responded with "Trust me you don't want to know." After that they left and headed someplace else.

Ichigo sighed with relief and then Fin asked him if he can check on Emma and said sure and hang up.

Ichigo then went down to the office and found Emma there.

"Hey Emma are you alright?" asked Ichigo.

She nodded but looked away from him.

"What's wrong Emma?" Ichigo asked.

Emma then explained that she bring Shep to the office in order to make Ty jealous but it backfired and she got him mad at him for breaking the code of the office and then she tried to get rid of him but it didn't work but Reef managed to send them running with a plan to turn the office a place for the seniors and it worked and now things back to normal until tomorrow when one of them does something stupid.

Ichigo then rubbed Emma's back and told her everything will be alright.

Emma thank Ichigo for his kindness and then lean forward and kissed him on the lips.

Ichigo was a little surprised, but he kissed back and pulled Emma close, then they part ways due to their need for air.

"Well that was unexpected." Said Ichigo.

"Excuse me Ichigo." Said Emma and she headed back to the others.

Emma was happy she kissed Ichigo and he kissed her back and her feelings for him started to grow.

Ichigo headed back to his room to get some rest.

Meanwhile…

At an unknown location the zodiac were fuming over another loss as they lost another agent trying to keep tabs on Ichigo and now the other person is awake things will be difficult.

"Damn it, now what do we do?" Scorpio hissed.

"I don't know but our boss won't be pleased if he found out." Said Taurus.

"Then we have do something different." Said Ursa-Major.

"Then it's time we send someone stronger to gather info for us." Tigre said.

"Is one of the super soldiers ready for deployment?" said Naga.

"Yes one of them is we send Toro to stop Ichigo." Said Taurus.

"Very well." Said Scorpio. "But if he fails we will have to resort to plan B." he warned.

"We understand, prepare Toro for deployment." Said Scorpio.

Meanwhile down below them was an ancient room and it was covered in shadows and only that lit were a pair of red glowing eyes.

"Soon I'll regain my form and conquered the world." Said the voice in a raspy tone.

To be continued

Well what do you think?

And before you ask yes I'm adding a bit of Jackie Chan adventures in this.

The Zodiac that is after Lo and Ichigo are descendants of the ones from the past.

And yes I'm using both Chinese and the other constellations in this.

More of the zodiac's past will be revealed later.

Right now I got some other stories to do

So until then

R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later

Oh one more thing next part of explaining the Zodiac's past will be in chapter 12 and I'll give them new names when it comes up.

Ok bye


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone

How's it going?

Here's the next chapter of surfing the waves

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 10: Fun time with Rangiku and Isane part 1

Ichigo was in bed sleeping that morning, today is his and Lo's day off and right now he's sleeping in hard, Orihime went to help Yoruichi in the DR today due to one of them is out sick.

Noba is with them to make sure no-one is trying to putting the moves on Orihime since she is with Ichigo.

Ichigo was in a deep sleep, he was dreaming about what Sam told him and he wanted to know more, but he has to earn Sam's trust first, he placed the DVD he got from Sam and put in a case and placed in his drawer for later.

Right now he is still sleeping and about an hour passed when someone knocked on the door.

Ichigo woke up and yawn as he went to the door and opened to see Rangiku and Isane.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked while he yawned.

He was still waking up as he let them in his room and close the door, he then went to the bathroom and brush his teeth, he then came out and Rangiku handed him some coffee and drank it.

"Thanks I needed that." said Ichigo.

Ichigo felt his body getting the wakeup call he needed and felt the energy coursing through him and feeling charged up.

"So what brings you 2 here?" he asked.

"Well we're about to go to town and get some new swimsuits and was wondering if you can come with us?" Asked Rangiku.

Ichigo nearly turned red at her suggestion and turned so they can't see his face, but he did Rangiku giggling.

"Please Ichigo?" she said.

Ichigo wasn't sure, but it is his day off so he can relax for one day.

"Oh alright, meet me at the bus in 10." he said and went back to shower.

Rangiku and Isane left and went downstairs to wait, Rangiku has a plan to get Isane to loosen up like that and might get something in exchange.

After showering and drying off and getting some clothes on, Ichigo headed downstairs, he is wearing a white shirt with a green button-up shirt, some red shorts and shoes.

He joined Rangiku and Isane and got on the whale bus and headed for town.

They were soon dropped off and decided to explore.

Rangiku is a blue sundress, with some high-heels and a straw hat, Isane is wearing some causal clothing.

They looked around and check some places out, they then came to a swimsuit store.

Ichigo then took a seat and try to not let his urges get the better of him as the girls try out some new suits.

Rangiku and Isane were trying out some suits, Isane was feeling embarrassed as it meant showing off her body and it made her nervous, Rangiku on the other hand has picked hers and went to help Isane.

"Now Ichigo won't be able to resist us." she said to herself.

They were about finished up and went to show off to Ichigo despite Isane protest, Ichigo nearly a nosebleed when he saw them.

Rangiku is wearing a two-piece blue bikini with star detail and its hugging her chest and Isane is wearing a 2 piece red bikini that shows off her chest and her ass, making her blush as Ichigo couldn't help but look.

Ichigo is trying to keep his urges in line but after seeing two hot girls is bikinis it's hard not trying to get a boner, so he went outside in order to calm his nerves.

Rangiku chuckled at Ichigo's reaction Isane felt a bit sorry for him as she is embarrassed as well, so they changed back to their clothes and paid for their suits.

They found Ichigo who was drinking some water to cool his body off.

"That's not funny Rangiku." said Ichigo.

"Oh come on lighten up Ichigo." she teased.

Ichigo only growl as he walked from them a blush on his face.

After a few more shopping they headed back to the whale bus and went back to the hotel.

Ichigo then went up to his room and threw himself on the bed, he feeling like he's becoming like Kon and he felt like his hormones is raging hard.

"Damn it, Rangiku always does this, how does Toshiro put up with her?" he said.

Ichigo couldn't think straight and right now he feels like camping, so he call Noba and asked him to go set the tent up.

"Well a night under the stars might clear my mind." he said to himself as he got some clothes and headed outside.

When he got there Noba was about finishing up setting the camp grounds.

"Well its finished Ichigo, will you need anything else?" He asked.  
"No thanks Noba, return back to my room and watch Orihime." said Ichigo.

"Understood." Said Noba and teleported away.

Ichigo then got the fire started and began making some food.

He made some stew and s'mores and was about eat when he some bushes rustlings nearby, he summoned his full-bring blade to defense when two people popped out.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Ichigo.

To be continued

Well that ends part 1 of this

The next part will have a lemon I guaranteed it

While part 2 of this is in the works I'll be busy finishing Quagmire's plan as it needs to be done with.

Also I want to tell you that I'll have 3 of my stories done before the New Year.

So take care everyone and oh when black Friday comes watch out.

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone how's it going?

Now I present the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this.

Chapter 11: fun time with Rangiku and Isane part 2

Ichigo felt a little annoyed as Rangiku and Isane sat with him at his camp.

"What are you 2 doing here?" he asked.

"We wanted to see you." said Rangiku.

"And to say sorry for messing with you like that." added Isane.

"Would you like to eat?" he offered.

"Sure." they said and Ichigo fixed them up and they all eat their meals.

The sun was setting as they finished their meals and Ichigo cleaned the table off.

"That was good." said Rangiku.

"It was indeed." added Isane.

Ichigo then setup a telescope and then wait for night time.

Soon the stars filled the skies and Ichigo use the telescope to look at the stars.

Just then Ichigo felt a pair of hands covering his eyes.

"Is that you Rangiku?" he said.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Lucky guess." he said and took her hands off his eyes.

"What do you want?' he asked.

"Well Orihime told me how good you were in bed and can you do the same with me and Isane?" she asked.

"Let me guess you want to join in my harem?" he said and she nodded.

"But can you do Isane first? You are the man can help her loosen up." said Rangiku.

Isane was stuttering about sleeping with Ichigo so Rangiku drag her to the tent to get her ready.

The tent then started moving around like crazy as Rangiku was getting Isane's clothes off.

There was a collection of voices, Isane telling Rangiku to stop and give her clothes back and Rangiku told her to relax and let Ichigo lead.

It went on for 5 minutes before Rangiku popped out and said "She's ready."

Sighing Ichigo went into the tent and found Isane naked and covering her D size breasts.

"Be gentle." she said.

Ichigo then took his shirt off and shorts and was left naked.

Isane then looked at Ichigo's ripped body and then his long rod that was hard.

He then crawled onto the bed and sat on his knees, he then grabbed Isane's legs and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't worry Isane I'll be gentle and firm." said Ichigo.

Ichigo then lined his rod up to Isane's womanhood and then insert it inside her.

Isane felt a shock throughout her body as Ichigo popped her cherry.

"So Isane what music do you want to hear while have sex?" he asked.

Isane told him her choice.

"Nice choice." he said and played it.

 **(Cue Kool and the gang summer madness)**

Ichigo then started thrusting in and out of Isane.

Isane moaned as she felt Ichigo's rod going in and out of her, her breasts move and jiggled from the movement.

Isane then let her hands fall to the side and breasts were free and moving around.

Ichigo then pulled Isane up to him and kissed her on the lips, Isane return the kiss as Ichigo pulls her closer.

Isane felt her breasts pressing against Ichigo's chest and Ichigo going deeper inside her.

"Oh god Ichigo! Keep doing that, Ah! Right there." she said.

Ichigo kept going and then went to suck one of her breasts making her moan and wrapped her arms around his head to keep him close and making him continuing what he is doing.

They went at it for an hour before Isane reach her limit.

"Ichigo i'm going to cum please release it all inside." said Isane.

"Ok Isane." he said.

Ichigo increase his speed and then he came inside Isane hard.

 **(End music)**

Ichigo held Isane close as he finished unloading his load inside her, Isane felt it going in her and she felt like butter as her legs felt like jelly as she fell from Ichigo and laid on the bed as her body cools off.

Ichigo then pulled out of her.

Ichigo was now catching his breath and letting his body cool off and still have energy in him.

He then came out of the tent to find Rangiku playing with herself.

Rangiku was busted when she saw Ichigo looking at her pleasing herself with her fingers.

"Let me guess you want a turn?" asked Ichigo and she nodded.

"Very well I'll show you a good time." he said.

To be continued

Well sorry to cut it short but I do have other stories to do.

Don't worry Rangiku will get her turn with Ichigo in the next one.

So got to go

R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.

Later homies


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own anything

Chapter 12: fun time with Rangiku and Isane part 3

Ichigo caught Rangiku pleasuring herself while he lain with Isane, her pussy was wet from her earlier playing with herself, so Ichigo picked her up and placed her on the table.

"Ichigo what are you doing?" she asked as he removed her panties.

Ichigo didn't say anything he then remove her bra and dropped them on the ground.

Now both of them are naked and Ichigo's cock was still hard and he was ready to go.

"Ready Rangiku?" he said and she nodded.

Then he slammed his cock right in her pussy hard and started moving.

"Oh god Ichigo, your cock is reaching deep inside of me! Oh god." said Rangiku as she felt Ichigo's cock moving in her as the table shook.

"UGH! UGH!" Ichigo grunted as he pounds Rangiku.

Ichigo use his right hand to hold Rangiku's leg and use his left to bring her closer to him, he then sucked one of her E-cup breasts making her moan.

"Oh my god Ichigo you playing with my breasts, that makes more sensitive to your touch." she said before Ichigo sucked another one.

Rangiku couldn't control herself and she wrapped her arms and legs on Ichigo pulling him closer to her and bringing on to the table with Ichigo on top of her.

Ichigo kept pound Rangiku's pussy she kept her limbs on him to keep him from pulling out of her.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, keep going Ichigo keep fucking me good." she said.

Ichigo responded with grunts and growls as he kept fucking her.

The table groaned from their love making, Ichigo's cock kept going in and out of her pussy and her insides are being adjust for his cock.

Rangiku felt great as Ichigo screws her, her body felt like fire, her insides being filled with his parts and their bodies intertwined.

They went at it for an hour before Rangiku was nearing her climax.

"Ichigo I'm cumming release it all inside of me hurry!" said Rangiku.

"Ok Rangiku you asked for It." he said and went faster.

Ichigo went faster and faster until with one last thrust he came inside her and she came at the same time.

Rangiku let out a low moan as she being filled with Ichigo's load inside her. Her body shivered as he fill her up with his essence.

Ichigo did a couple of more thrusts before did one more finishing unloading in her.

Rangiku's limbs let go of Ichigo as she felt like jelly.

Ichigo then got off the table and picked up Rangiku and bring her to the tent where Isane was.

Soon all 3 of them were asleep as the two girls placed their hands on Ichigo's chest.

 **Meanwhile with the Zodiacs…**

The leaders were debating at what's their next move is dealing with Ichigo, with each passing moment their plans slowly being undone and their goal for world conquest is slipping away.

"Damn it that fool Ichigo is in our away." said Serpent.

"I know and now that the other warrior is awaken we won't be able to get close to him or the Princess." said Taurus.

"We need to know Ichigo's power and try to take some of the girl's power." added Scorpio.

"What we need is to change up the tactics." said Ram.

"And I think how we can do that." said Naga.

"How?" they asked.

"The one girl we put under our control, we can use her to get the target away from the others." he said.

"The one under the spell I cast?" said Taurus.

"Yes and we can use her for a plan I have." said Naga.

The other leaders huddled and spoke in whispers to make their choice and then broke off and made their decision.

"Very well Naga your plan may proceed." said Taurus.

"But if this fail you will pay the price of failure." added Scorpio.

"As you wish." said Naga.

Soon Naga was given control of Kelly and went to his chambers to put his plan in motion.

"Those fools soon I will rule the Zodiac." said Naga.

Now Naga began chanting a spell and he contacted Kelly.

"Servant of the Zodiac rise." said Naga.

"What is it master?" she asked.

"It's time to serve your lords and you must complete this task." said Naga.

"I want you to return to the hotel and stay there for 3 days and on the 3rd night take the princess to the top and signal us so we can collect her. Fail you will be no longer use to us, understood?" he said.

"Yes master." she said.

"Good now follow your orders." he said and ended the chant.

"Soon I will be the one claiming the power." said Naga while doing an evil laugh.

"We'll just see about that." said Taurus at his crystal ball.

Things has just become a bit more intense.

To be continued

Well this ends this Chapter.

Now to explain some things

Well one Naga is a bit like Starscream whose nickname is the silver snake and he'll get what he deserves.

Next the next girl to be taken by Ichigo in bed is Fin and the chapter after that is Nemu.

Also Sam will be back in the next one

There will be more surprises later.

Now I must be off.

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later Homies

And have a happy new year


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys how's it going?

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 13: waves of cheese part 1

The sun rose at the resort as some people have to get up for work.

Ichigo woke up after the sun rise as he felt the rays on him.

After yawning he got up and looked at Rangiku and Isane who were still sleeping.

He then gently woke them up and told them it's time to go to their rooms but they didn't want to and he threaten them with getting Unohana here.

Not wanting to mess with the captain of squad 4 they got their clothes and Ichigo got them to their room without anyone seeing them, after that he got the tent packed up, cleaned up the camp and went to his room for some extra sleep.

A few hours later he got up, he was well rested and went to get wash up and dressed for work and headed down for some breakfast.

He's eating some eggs and toast and drinking coffee when suddenly he got covered in syrup.

"What the?"

He turned to see Emma in her work clothes and holding a tray and on the floor were spilled food and drink.

"Sorry Ichigo." said Emma as she got some of it on her as well.

Ichigo sighed and got up and helped Emma up.

Emma blushed as she was pulled up to her feet by Ichigo.

"Let's clean this mess and get our clothes washed." said Ichigo. "Ok." replied Emma.

They cleaned the mess up and then they got washed up and went to the laundry room to get their clothes washed.

Ichigo had his shorts on and Emma is in her pink bikini and shorts.

"Alright our clothes will be washed in 30 minutes and then in the dryer for 25." said Ichigo.

"I'm so sorry for causing the mess Ichigo." said Emma sadly.

"It's alright Emma didn't expect to get covered in syrup." he chuckled.

"I should've kept focus but I got into a dreamy state and I didn't watch where I was going." she said.

"It's ok we all make mistakes." said Ichigo.

"I wish I wasn't so clumsy." Emma said with a sad tone.

"Emma I'm going to tell you this back home when I 1st started I was a bit of a rookie and I made some mistakes as well, but with time, patience and help with my friends I was able to improve and continued to learn even now. Now how about this, tomorrow I help you out with your duties and Yoruichi and I can teach you a thing or two." Ichigo said.

"Do you want to learn?" he asked extending his hand.

"Yes." she said accepting the training and placed her hand on his to seal the deal.

"Welcome aboard." said Ichigo.

"Thanks." she replied.

Then Emma did something that surprised him she jumped and latched on to him and was kissing him on the lips.

The sudden impact made Ichigo moved backwards and landed them in a laundry basket with Emma still kissing Ichigo.

"Whoa Emma what lit your fire?" Said Ichigo.

"You Ichigo ever since you came here, things had changed, after you stood up Kelly after you protected Lo from getting her hair fried and you have help made some changes here and you cheered me up after I screw up at 'the office' when I broke the rules and said comforting things to me and during that time I developed feelings for you and now the fire inside me is engulfing my body and now I want you." she said.

"You want me?" he asked.

"Yes please take me, take me now." she said.

Ichigo then kissed her back and pulled her closer to him.

Then he got off the basket and went to close the laundry room doors so they can't be disturbed.

Ichigo then went back to Emma and pulled her to him, then he got her shorts off and her bikini off as well leaving her naked and Emma got Ichigo's shorts off and he was naked as well.

Emma then got a look at his cock and it was big.

She then sat on top of the dryer and Ichigo stood before her.

"Ready?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Here we go." said Ichigo.

Ichigo then lined up his cock and positioned it near her pussy and then insert it inside her.

Emma felt some pain as Ichigo's cock enter her, she felt it moving and moving until it came and popped her cherry.

She groaned as the pain travelled throughout her body, she waited for the pain to leave and then told Ichigo to start moving.

Emma felt Ichigo going in and out of her, he grunted as he thrust her, her hips felt a bit shaking as he does that, she placed a hand on him as to keep herself steady.

Ichigo felt like an alpha as he has sex with Emma, he's learning all of Emma's sweet spots and slowly she's becoming more aroused.

Next Emma laid on her back and raised her feet up and Ichigo hold them as he drilled in her.

"Wow! This is great Ichigo." Said Emma between moans.

"I know." he replied between grunts.

Emma felt a new kind of pleasure in the position her breasts jiggled from it and she liked it.

Then she got flipped and Ichigo was now drilling her from behind.

"Oh god Ichigo keep fucking me!" she yelled.

Ichigo kept doing that and he even massaged her breasts at once.

However everything must end but not with some surprises.

" **Ichigo bite her neck when both of you come I got something planned."** Said his inner hollow.

Ichigo slightly nodded as he was too fill with lust to think anything else.

"Ichigo I'm coming!" said Emma.

"Me too Emma!" he said back.

Ichigo increased his speed and kept going and then before he came he bite down on Emma's neck and she howled in pleasure as Ichigo came inside her.

Ichigo then thrusted a couple more times before pulling out of her before catching his breath.

"That was amazing Ichigo." said Emma catching her breath.

Ichigo can only nodded as he got his shorts back on and went to put their laundry in the dryer.

Emma got her shorts and bikini back on as well.

After 25 mins passed their uniforms were cleaned and they got it on and went back to work.

After helping Emma in the DR Ichigo went with her and Fin for a surfing break.

Ichigo watched as Emma was getting on her board as the wave was coming to her, she was on her knees and the wave came, she slowly gain her balance as she slowly moved up until she was standing and riding the wave.

Both Ichigo and Fin cheer for Emma as she rode the wave and she did a jump of joy before falling to the water.

"That was amazing albatross." said Fin.

"I've decided to live by the beach for the rest of my life." said Emma.

"I hear that." agreed Fin.

Just then they heard some laughing and they look to see Reef talking to a blonde girl and being all bad actor about it.

Then Fin got annoyed when Reef said "Extreme athletes pay an extreme price. But I would rather die than not take any risks. Let me take you to the edge with me."

"He did not just say that." said Fin.

"Why does everything he said sounds so familiar?" asked Emma.

"It's because he's using lines from that old surfing movie Break Point, what a doofus." said George as he swims by.

Fin told Ichigo and Emma that Reef can't get away with using lines from movies to hit on girls it's as she puts it all kinds of wrong.

Then Reef continued to do his scheme until Fin had enough.

"Ok that's it he's so going down." said Fin as she paddled to the shore.

Soon the gang were relaxing as the sun set.

"So I used lines from break point, it's not my fault that Blair hasn't seen any surfing-cop movies." said Reef.

"See that's why they should hire a girl surfing instructor." said Fin.

"Right and you wouldn't hit on cute guy students?" said Johnny.

"Ok maybe I would. But I wouldn't be all bad actor about It." continued Fin.

Then Reef put his hand on Fin's shoulder and said "Let me take you to the edge with me."

"Ah dude that's weak bro." said Broseph.

"Totally not acceptable." added Johnny.

"It's like passing off a leather purse that said is made from famous designer, I hate it when they do that." said Lo.

"Well I have no complaints from the customer." said Reef.

"Say is everyone down for tomorrow night? The Kahuna shows surfing movies all the time." said Broseph.

"We're in." said everyone.

"Great I'll see if Blair is interested." said Reef and left.

"Does the Kahuna take requests?" asked Fin.

"No doubt." said Broseph.

"Then I'll be definitely be there." said Fin with a grin.

To be continued

Well this ends part 1

Look the reason I split in two because I got some stories that are bugging me and I need to finish them before I can continued working on this.

And I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Well I got 3 stories to work on before I get back to this.

So I'll be busy.

Oh one more thing I'll be busy for the next few months so my writing time will be cut in ½.

So part 2 of this will be up on spring break.

So got to go

So R and R no flames.

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.

Later.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone

Here's part 2 of waves of cheese

Enjoy

I don't own any of this.

Chapter 14: waves of cheese part 2

The next day everything was running like clockwork, the hotel was busy as usual.

Johnny was busy looking over at the guests who were staying or going on his computer when someone rang the bell.

"Welcome to Surfer's paradise. Can I help you?" asked Johnny.

He looked up from the monitor and saw a woman who has shiny black hair pulled back in a long braid with slightly parted bangs. Has green eyes, she is well endowed. She is wearing a light blue shirt, some dark green shorts and some blue-green shoes and she has some luggage behind her.

"My name is Nemu, I'm looking for Ichigo Kurosaki." she said.

"Hold on I'll get him right away." he said as he sent a text to Ichigo.

 **Where was Ichigo? Well…**

"Oh yes Ichigo keep going, keep fucking me!" moaned Orihime.

"Oh god Ichigo you have magic fingers my body can't move." said Yoruichi after a round with him.

"Yes Ichigo is definitely a master in bed." said Rangiku.

"He gotten me to loosen up." said Isane as her breasts were being sucked by Ichigo while he pounds Orihime.

Apparently this morning, Ichigo got a text from Mr. Ridge-mount saying he has the morning off, then he felt something on him underneath the sheets he lift it up to see Orihime, Rangiku, Yoruichi and Isane all naked wanting to have sex with him.

"Really you want to do it now?" asked Ichigo.

The 4 nodded and Rangiku then said" Come on Ichigo we all want it we need the D."

Ichigo sighed and then said" If we do this, I need some rest for a few days to recharge."

The girls nodded in agreement.

"Ok let's do this." said Ichigo.

Yoruichi went first, then Rangiku and then Isane and finally Orihime, all 5 went at it for an hour and Noba was outside keeping watch and not looking out of respect for their privacy, he was on the roof keeping a lookout.

Ichigo was busy pounding Orihime good and sucking on Isane's breasts when his phone got a text.

Yoruichi went to get it and saw the message.

"Hey Ichigo you got a text from Johnny." said Yoruichi.

"What does it say?" he asked.

"He said that there's someone wanting to see you in the lobby." she said.

Sighing in annoyance Ichigo had to meet this person.

"Text Johnny that I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"On it." said Yoruichi and made the message and send it.

Ichigo then decided to pick up the pace and went faster and faster in Orihime.

Orihime moaned loudly as Ichigo speed pound her and then he came hard inside her.

Orihime felt like jelly as her body shakes from the sex as Ichigo pulled out of her and she fell on the bed she twitched to show everyone she's ok but she's out for a bit.

Rangiku pulled Orihime close to her as she can rest for a bit.

Isane still wanted another turn so Ichigo took her to the shower for a quick one and after that he dried off got his clothes on and headed down while Isane went to the bed with the others and fell asleep.

Ichigo then got to the lobby and he ran into Nemu.

"Hey Nemu what are you doing here?" asked Ichigo.

"I was sent here with vital information to discuss with you." said Nemu.

"Ok have you heard from Rukia?" he asked.

"She and the others will be arriving in 2 days." said Nemu.

"Ok then, so want to see the others?" he asked and she nodded.

Ichigo then got the luggage and they went to the elevator up to his room.

When they got there they saw Isane, Rangiku, Yoruichi and Orihime were resting.

Ichigo woke them up and they saw Nemu where they greeted and they told them what's happening and even told her about Ichigo's prowess in bed who turned his head away as his face had a shade of red on his cheeks.

Nemu then got her suitcase and opened it to reveal a DVD disc which she told Ichigo to play it.

Ichigo then took the disc and placed in the DVD player and hit play.

Ichigo then called Noba in to watch as well.

Soon an image of Toshiro appear.

"Greetings Ichigo Kurosaki if you are watching this, it means Nemu had done her part of bringing this to you." said Toshiro.

"What does he mean by that?" Wondered Ichigo.

"What I'm about to tell you is important and you must listen carefully." advised Toshiro.

"As you know you were sent to work at surfer's paradise to protect Lauren Ridge-mount who has strong powers inside her and right now is dormant. But you have encounter with some people that want to use them and they want you out of the way. However from what Yoruichi told us you encounter someone named Sam who was awaken from his long sleep and that info will be investigated. But from what you told us he's resting to regain his strength and he'll be back, be on guard Ichigo until you got every info." said Toshiro.

Ichigo nodded.

"Furthermore Rukia and the others will arrived in two days and Nemu has brought something to help accommodate the others with more room Kisuke had made 2 of them."

Ichigo made a mental to punch Kisuke the next time he sees him because he knows he had some tricks put in.

"Also in 1 week a small group of captains will be there to assist you, but be warned the Zodiac group you mentioned will try some tricks so be careful. We'll contact you with more info, Toshiro out." he finished and the screen went blank.

Ichigo and the others were puzzled by this and something tells them things will start to get complicated very complicated.

"Looks like we better stay alert." said Rangiku.

"Right we must keep an eye out for trouble." added Yoruichi.

"So Nemu Toshiro said you brought something to help with the extra room issue." asked Orihime.

Nemu nodded and pulled out 2 colored boxes one green and one red each with a button.

"All you have to do is pressed the button and then throw the box at the ground and it'll transformed into a 35 story tower with everything made to your needs and to change it back use this remote and pressed the blue button to change it back to a box." said Nemu.

"Nice." said Ichigo.

Ichigo was handed the boxes and the remote.

Just then Rangiku said that she has to go shopping and she's taking the other girls with her.

After they shower and got dressed they left Ichigo and Nemu by themselves.

Ichigo placed the items in his dresser for safekeeping and then Nemu went up to him.

"What is it Nemu?" asked Ichigo.

"Rangiku said something about your 'prowess' in bed, I would like to experience it right away." she said."

"So you want to have sex with me?" he asked and she nodded.

"Hold on a sec." he said.

He asked Noba to keep an eye in the lobby and to change his clothes to blend in and Noba is wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with blue shorts and a white cap with green stripes on it and he left.

He asked Nemu to make the room soundproof so they don't disturb the others.

Nemu then placed 5 pads on the walls and door to soundproof the room.

"Now we can have sex." said Ichigo.

Nemu then charged at Ichigo and tackled him to the bed, she got his shirt off and tossed her shirt to the floor, and next she got her shorts and panties off and did away with her bra exposing her DD breasts. Ichigo got his shorts off and he was naked as well.

Nemu saw his cock and it was big not wanting to wait she took his cock and put it in her and she sat on him.

Nemu felt her body going through a massive shock as she felt her cherry popped by Ichigo's rod.

Nemu then started moving her hips back and forth, feeling Ichigo's cock in her, Nemu is feeling pleasure throughout her body, and ecstasy spread out and filled her mind with lust.

Ichigo then used his right hand to slap her ass making her moan and she told him keep doing that and he did a bit harder.

Nemu felt every slap from Ichigo and she placed her hands on his chest to steady herself.

Nemu groaned and moaned as she felt Ichigo inside her and for the first time in her life she feels pleasure and lust and she liked it.

Things got spiced up when Ichigo flipped her and now he was on top of her he grabbed her legs to pull her close and now he started moving.

Ichigo then sucked one of her breasts and she moaned a bit loud at that she then pulled Ichigo down to her and he was completely on top of her and her breast were pressing against his chest.

Nemu felt her breasts moving against Ichigo's chest, she felt her body was in a party and Ichigo is the main event.

Ichigo then leaned in and kissed Nemu on the lips and she kissed back as well.

Soon an hour and ½ has passed and Nemu was about at her limit.

"Ichigo I'm coming." said Nemu.

"Here it comes." he said.

Ichigo then fired a big one in Nemu.

Nemu felt her body acting like jelly as Ichigo was finishing filling her up, after 6 last thrusts Ichigo pulled out of her and laid on his back as he catch his breath.

"That was great Nemu." said Ichigo.

"Thank you Ichigo I hope to enjoy more of that." said Nemu as she went to get her clothes on.

"So where are you going to stay?" he asked.

"I'm staying on the 4th floor at room 416." she said.

"Ok I hope we can count on your help." he said.

"You will but I must get my room set." she said.

She then went to get the pads and turned off the soundproof.

"Ok see you around Nemu." said Ichigo.

Nemu then kissed Ichigo's lips and then said "See you around." and she left.

Then she got to her room and closed the door and for the first time in her life she was jumping for joy and that she had sex with Ichigo and she can't wait to have more but only when they want to.

In another room of the hotel Lo, Fin and Emma were watching TV when Fin said that the Kahuna is showing Break point tomorrow after she promised to clean the bus for him and Lo and Emma teased her because she likes Reef and she's jealous of Blair, but Fin defended herself saying that girls shouldn't put up with cheesy lines especially stolen ones and Reef using them to hit on girls is not cool. Then Lo stated the owner of the dresses has good taste. After a bit fun they went back to work. What Fin, Lo and Emma didn't say is that they are in love with Ichigo but didn't say anything because they don't want to be at each other's throats. Emma didn't tell anyone about her and Ichigo having sex.

Back with Ichigo he went to James's office to see if he has anything for him to do.

James's told Ichigo to inspect the staff house and write down any problems to see if needs to be over hauled. Ichigo said that he'll do it in 2 hours after he get some food to refuel his body and James understood.

After that he headed down to the DR and order some pancakes and eggs with some OJ.

 **Meanwhile…**

In the woods about 300 yards away from the hotel a portal opened and out came Sam cloaked and the portal closed.

Stretching his body and cracking his shoulders, hands and knees Sam felt more limber.

"Hang on Ichigo I'll be there soon now that I'm fully charged up." said Sam as he flew to the hotel.

To be continued

Well that ends part 2

Part 3 will be up soon.

Also I hope you enjoy this.

Now I'll let you in what's going to happen in the next 3 chapters.

The staff house where Reef and the others are staying, its gets destroyed in a battle and a new one takes its place with more room and better living conditions.

Also Rukia, Chad and Uryu will be in the story in ch16.

Part 3 will be full of surprises.

Well that's all for now.

I got to finish some other stories.

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone

Here's the last part of waves of cheese

Also I have an important announcement to make at the end of this chapter.

Enjoy

I don't own any of this.

Chapter 15: waves of cheese part 3

After finishing his breakfast Ichigo went to get Lo and went to the staff house to the inspection.

When Lo asked him why, he told her that her father is considering giving it a major overhaul and that perked up her interests so she went with him and she lead the way.

When they got there Ichigo saw the place was in disrepair and looked like no-one has bothered to have it fixed up for standard employment living and to top it off most of it has some moss on it.

To put it simply it looks like a place only Deadpool and Beetlejuice would live.

"This place looks like crap." said Ichigo "No offense Lo."  
"None taken Ichigo." said Lo.

"Why did no-one bother to have it fix up?" he asked.

"Because Bummer said it'll put a hole in the profit and that's some BS and also this was the first surfer's paradise hotel." she added.

'Really?" said Ichigo and she nodded.

"Well then let's get this over with." said Ichigo and he put on a face mask and gave one to Lo to use as they did their inspection.

 **30 MINUTES LATER…**

Ichigo and Lo were outside catching their breaths after finishing their inspections.

"How is anyone able to live here?" said Ichigo.

"I don't know." said Lo.

"Well after all that I think is time to report to your dad about the staff's house conditions." said Ichigo.

"I just hope our friends will understand." added Lo.

Then they went off to see Mr. R in his office.

When they handed him their reports, he told Ichigo to take Lo to her room and hideout for 20 minutes because he's going blow his top.

Mr. R then called Andrew in for a word.

Ichigo and Lo went to her room and lock the door and then a booming voice was heard as James was chewing Andrew out.

"Well it could be a while." said Ichigo.

"Want to watch Netflix?" asked Lo.

"Sure." said Ichigo.

They got Netflix up and they watch some Jessica Jones.

(In the words of Tom Kenny doing his French accent) (45 minutes later)

They finished s1 e4 when the yelling stops.

They turned off Netflix and they went to see James and no Andrew.

"Everything ok Daddy?" asked Lo.

"Yes Lauren I had a word with Andrew and told him to get all the employees for an announcement tomorrow at 9AM." he said.

"I heard a lot of you laying into him." said Ichigo.

"Sorry I can get carried away but base on what you reported I approve of the overhaul of the staff house." said James.

"Thank you sir but where will the others go?" asked Ichigo.

"Well since Lauren has been doing well I will allow her and her friends to stay up here for a little while." said James.

Lo thanked her dad and hugged him but he told her once the renovations are done she's back with the staff until she gains his full trust and she understood.

After that he dismissed them and they went back to work.

Soon night came and the gang was at the theater and they pay the Kahuna with various items.

Johnny got a mouse, Wipeout a chicken for eggs, Broseph a squirrel glued to a log, Emma a dessert from the DR, Ichigo of all things a cow for fresh milk.

The Kahuna told everyone that tonight's film is breakpoint and that made Reef a bit nervous since he used those lines to pick up Blair he tried to back out but couldn't since Blair wanted to see the film and everyone went inside.

Soon they got into the movie room and the film started.

About an hour passed and the movie uttered Reef's lines and Blair found out that Reef used the same words, after Reef came out of the bathroom Blair confronted him and dumped nacho cheese on him and then told Fin she can have him but both deny it.

She also told Emma and Lo if the clothes they have on is hers they're fired.

Panicking all 3 got the Kahuna to get them back to the hotel and they have an hour to get the clothes back where they belong or they get canned.

Back at the theater Reef felt like he got a wipeout and Ichigo decided to fix this.

"Reef what you did was pretty stupid." said Ichigo.

"I know I thought using movie lines to get girls would work." said Reef dejectedly.

"Reef you want to get girls you have to be a bit more confident and not stealing movie lines, look we'll find Blair and we'll talk to her ok?" said Ichigo.

Reef nodded.

They went to find Blair and they found at the bus-stop.

Ichigo talked to Blair and explained everything and ask her to give Reef a 2nd chance and Reef said if he does it again he gave his word that he'll not surf for 3 days.

Hearing that Blair decided to give Reef another chance and she said she's sorry for dumping nacho cheese on him and he said it's no problem he deserve it.

To make it up she took Reef's hand and they got on the bus and Ichigo got on as well.

Emma, Fin and Lo went to the laundry room to wash Blair's dresses and then threw them in the dryer and then took the elevator up to Blair's room just as the bus arrived.

They managed to get them back in the closet and manage to climb the balcony down to ground floor just as Reef and Blair got off the elevator and went to Blair's room.

"Thanks for clearing things up Ichigo and you'll make sure Reef doesn't do this again?" said Blair.

"Don't worry Blair I'll make sure or Reef's board goes to the wood chipper." said Ichigo.

Reef agreed to that.

Blair then pulled Reef into her room and place a do not disturb sign on the knob and shut the door.

Ichigo then turned away after hearing some giggling and water turning on in the bathroom.

Blair check to see if her dresses were missing but they were not and she went to join Reef in the shower for some night fun.

Ichigo went to his room and his girls were there waiting for another round and Ichigo closed the door behind him to have some fun.

The next morning things were calm at the hotel Ichigo was in bed with his girls and he went and marked them on their necks when they came.

He wanted to stay in bed but he has that meeting to go to so he quietly sneak out of bed, shower, dried off, got dress and managed to get out and went down to the staff house right after he gets Reef.

Reef woke up a bit later, he waited for his eyes to adjust and then he sees that he's in Blair's room and Blair is on his chest as both of them are naked.

Reef remembered that after he was getting washed up Blair got naked and joined him and then they went to the bed where they had sex all night.

Reef then remembered he has that meeting to go so he wiggle out of Blair's hands and got his clothes on.

Just then Blair slightly woke up.

"Reef where you going?" she asked.

"I have a staff meeting to go." he said.

"Can't you stay in bed a little longer?" she pleaded.

"I love to but this is important, but meet me in the DR at 10 ok?" he said.

"Ok." she replied.

They kissed and Reef left the room and joined up with Ichigo as they heads towards the meeting.

Soon everyone was at the staff house where Baumer addressed everyone.

"Ok Everyone listen up Ichigo has an announcement to make and this came from Mr. Ridge-mount himself. You have a go Ichigo." he said.

"Thanks Andrew."

Ichigo clears his throat and then begin.

"Ok attention employees of Surfer's paradise, Yesterday Lo and I did an inspection of the staff house and what we found nearly made us lose our lunch and after we were finished we reported to Mr. R and he blow a fuse and Andrew got chewed up for not reporting the conditions." said Ichigo before taking a breath.

Then he continued saying "After some thinking it over he decided to overhaul the building, and this is his orders, effective immediately the staff house of Surfer's paradise is hereby closed until further notice and after the renovations are complete and the staff will have to find other places to live until the renovations are done." he finished.

This left a mixed reaction for some they're happy but the others are sad because they can't stay here and they treats it like a 2nd home but Ichigo told them they can get their things before he has Andrew close it up.

(45 minutes later)

Everyone got their belongings and Andrew then locked the doors and then placed the 'Do not enter' tape across it and then told everyone to not enter in the house or they'll get a strike and with that done Andrew left.

Everyone else wonder where will they go to live while the staff house is condemn.

Lance and Ripper will be at Ripper's place, Broseph will be with Johnny, Reef said he'll figure something out and the girls will be with Lo in the penthouse.

"But I thought you dad barred you. Said Fin.

"He did but I've did so well with Ichigo, I'm slowly earning his trust back and he's allowing me back while the staff house is renovated." she said.

Emma and Fin hugged Lo and grab their stuff and headed for the penthouse.

"So where are you staying Reef?" asked Emma.

Reef said that he's staying with Blair, Fin was a little outraged but Ichigo explained and Blair gave Reef a 2nd chance and he promised to not use movie lines to pick up girls again or he'll not surf for 3 days.

Fin was surprised by this but she's glad that Reef has learned his lesson.

A while later everyone was working and everything went smooth.

It was about after 2 that Fin and Ichigo went out on their break and went to the office.

Both were in their swimsuits and they manage to ride some waves for a good 30 minutes before the sea was calm again.

"Well you managed to get Reef to stop." said Fin.

"Yeah I told him if he does it again his board is going in the wood chipper." said Ichigo.

"Dang that's harsh." said Fin.

"But he got the message." said Ichigo.

"Thanks for setting him straight Ichigo." said Fin.

"No problem." he said.

"I think you earn a reward." said Fin.

She then placed her lips on Ichigo's for a kiss and she got on top of him.

"Well Ichigo its time for your reward." said Fin.

"Hold on let's move to somewhere we won't be seen." said Ichigo.

So they got the boards and move to a secluded spot where no-one has been before.

Ichigo check around to make sure no-one was around.

"Ok we're good." said Ichigo.

Fin then resume kissing Ichigo letting their tongues doing their dance.

Then Fin pulled his shorts down and saw his cock she gawked at its size.

She then took her panties off and then her top fully naked.

Ichigo then laid back against the tree as Fin walked up to him.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded.

Ichigo then picked her up and she wrapped her arms around him as he lowered her to insert his cock in her and then it went all the way in.

Fin quivered as she felt Ichigo going in her and then popped her cherry.

Fin then started moving her hips.

She then moaned as she felt her body having Ichigo inside her, his cock stirring her up, she loved that she being with the one she has the hots for and no Reef to mess her.

Ichigo hold Fin by her legs as he thrust in her and kept doing that.

About 20 minutes pass and they changed positions and doing the candle.

Ichigo stand still while Fin faced away and rest her head on his shoulder and caress his neck, while he caress her breasts.

She then got his rod in her and started moving again.

Fin kissed Ichigo and moaned in his mouth and he respond with grunts.

Next Fin placed her hands on Ichigo's thighs and he put his hands on her hips and starting moving as well.

Fin felt his cock moving in her and the walls squeezing around it making her a bit tighter.

Fin felt like she was surfing the ecstasy waves of the world and she's doing tricks only those can dream about.

Then they did it missionary with Ichigo on top.

Ichigo really picked up his speed and he really pounded her and her g-spot hard.

About an hour passed and they were at their limit.

"Ichigo I'm coming!" she said and he nodded.

Ichigo went faster and faster and then he bit down on her neck as he came as well.

Fin screamed in pleasure as Ichigo did that and she came as well.

Ichigo thrusted a couple more times to finish filling Fin up, after 3 more he stop and he pulled out of her.

He then laid on the ground as he was catching his breath with Fin beside him.

"How was that?" he asked.

"That was amazing Ichigo! I never felt anything that awesome!" said Fin.

"I'm glad you enjoy It." he said.

"I mean you know how to please a girl and when you bit down on my neck I felt electricity flowing through my body." she said.

Ichigo grunted in response.

"Well Ichigo I hope we can do this again soon." she said.

"Same here." he replied.

Fin and Ichigo then got their clothes on and went to the waterfall to wash up and not to attract any attention to the others.

"Not a word to anyone." she said.

"Agreed." said Ichigo.

Soon their break was over and they went back to work.

Just then Johnny called for Ichigo and told there was 3 people wanting to see him.

He went over to find Rukia, Uryu and Chad waiting.

Meanwhile…

Sam flew to the hotel but he landed on the roof, he then got into a meditated squat and began focusing his energy to sense any trouble.

But trouble has indeed come about 3 miles away Kelly under the control Naga of the Zodiac.

She was making her way back as she called James and asked him for another chance and promised to not lay a finger on his daughter, with reluctance he agreed but she's on a 5 week probation and placed under Yoruichi's supervision which she agrees to and she's on her way.

James then texted Ichigo that Kelly is on her way back and has to be careful he suspects that the Zodiac has her under their power and he might have to kill her if things go too far.

What both of them don't know is the door of darkness one of its locks is slowly being unlocked a shadow of evil slowly approaches.

To be continued

Well that ends chapter 15 hope you like it.

The next chapter will be out soon

Now to give some info for the next chapters

The next ones up to hook up with Ichigo are Rukia and Unohana.

The reason Unohana is coming is because she wants to be in Ichigo's harem and she'll be the hotel's medic.

Also in chapter 18 3 characters from 2 movies will be at the hotel while they rest from making movies you have to guess who but here's a clue they're from live action/ animated films.

Also I have an announcement to make.

I have decided that after 30 chapters I'm ending surfing the waves.

But before you get upset let me explain.

The story will continue in the sequel Surfing the waves pt2 Ok?

But I'll tell you a little info that in ch20 the staff house will be destroyed in a battle between Sam and one of the Zodiac's members and Ichigo will placed something else in its place.

Also I'll update 4 of my stories

Well that's it for now

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.

Later


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter of surfing the waves

Also there will be lemons in this so keep an eye out.

Now enjoy the story

I don't own any of it.

Chapter 16: a shadow slowly approaches part 1

Ichigo greeted his friends that arrived, he asked them how their sightseeing was and they told him it was great, he then lead them to his room where the other girls were.

When they got there, they were greeted by Orihime, Nemu, Isane and Rangiku.

Orihime pulled Rukia, Uryu and Chad in a big hug and release them when she squeeze them a bit too hard.

"So what brings you here?" asked Ichigo.

"Well besides giving you back up, Chad and Uryu applied here." said Rukia.

"Uryu applied to be a chef and Chad was hired to be Mr. R's bodyguard." she said.

"That's cool." said Ichigo.

"So you learn anything else?" asked Rukia.

"Well I got a DVD from Sam detailing the Zodiac's history but we can look at it later." he said.

"I can offer a tour to show you around." said Nemu.

Chad and Uryu went with Nemu and Isane who tagged along to get to know the layout of the hotel and the areas surrounding it.

As soon they left Rangiku shut the door.

"What's going on?" asked Rukia.

Then Orihime walked over to her and then started kissing her lips.

"Orihime what are you doing?" she asked but she was ignore as Orihime and Rangiku started stripping her naked.

Soon Rukia was naked, her body was now shown to Ichigo, she has a firm ass and C cup breasts and her body is firm and toned from all those years of training.

"Think you can handle me?" said Ichigo as he got naked as well.

Rukia gawked at the size of his cock and wonders if it can fit inside her.

Then without warning she latched onto Ichigo and kissed him on the lips.

Ichigo kissed her back as he moves backwards to the bed.

Then he fell on the bed and Rukia is on top.

Then she took his cock and put it inside her.

Rukia felt it going in her and going and then pierce her gate.

Rukia felt it in her and wait for the pain to subside and then she started moving.

Ichigo laid back as Rukia moved her body back and forth and she put her hands on his chest to steady herself.

"Oh god Ichigo how did you get so good?" asked Rukia.

"I had practice." he answered.

He then placed his hands on her hips and started moving his hips.

While Ichigo and Rukia are having sex, Orihime and Rangiku were making out with each other until they get their turn.

Ichigo then lift himself and he was sitting on the bed with Rukia on his lap and he then sucked her breasts.

Rukia moaned and shivered when Ichigo did that and she wrapped her arms and legs around him and put his face in her breasts.

Ichigo pounded Rukia hard and she felt him stirring her up and wanted more.

About 2 hours passed and Rukia was about near her limit.

Rukia felt a bit wobbly as her body feels the climax coming.

"Ichigo I'm coming!"

"Me too Rukia."

They went faster and faster, then Ichigo bit down on Rukia's neck as they came Rukia felt like 2000v of electricity flowing through her.

They stay like that as Ichigo finishing coming in her and then Rukia then let go and collapse on the bed catching her breath.

"Damn Ichigo that was amazing!" said Rukia.

"Glad you enjoy it Rukia." he said.

"So did you apply for a job here?" he asked.

When she caught her breath she said "Yes I did I'm working in the DR."

"Good that means you are working with Yoruichi." he said and explained what went down when he and Orihime arrived.

Rukia was pissed that Kelly would do something like that and she was proud that Ichigo stood up for Lo and told Kelly off and told Mr. R about it.

Just then Orihime and Rangiku went over to them and Orihime insert his cock in her as it was her turn.

Rangiku is behind her and began playing with her breasts while Ichigo pounds her.

Orihime felt pleasure from both people and it was overloading her senses and she engaged in a tongue kiss with Rangiku while Rukia makes out with Ichigo.

Ichigo pounded Orihime while she makes out with Rangiku and he makes out with Rukia.

The 4 went at it and went 6 rounds before Orihime came and then it was Rangiku's turn.

This time Ichigo screw her against the wall, her back against it and he sucked on her breasts while her pounds her.

Rangiku wrapped her arms and legs around Ichigo to keep herself steady.

Ichigo grunted as he drilled Rangiku.

Rangiku moaned as she felt Ichigo inside her and she wanted more.

About 30 minutes later, Ichigo came in Rangiku for the 7th time and she was at her limit.

Then everyone showered and dry off and got dressed and Ichigo opened the window to air out the room.

Just then Nemu and the others came back and Ichigo took Rukia to see Yoruichi and Uryu and Chad follow them.

Soon Uryu was fitted for a chef outfit and Rukia has wench outfit but Yoruichi said that she'll find a way for a change in uniform then she saw Kelly and sensed a dark energy around her and Ichigo whisper to her and warns to be careful.

Chad went to get his suit fitted since he's becoming a bodyguard.

After that Ichigo was summoned to Mr. R's office for something important.

Ichigo then arrived.

"What is it James?" he asked.

"Ichigo as you are aware the zodiac as Kelly as their pawn and they will do anything to get Lo." said James.

"I know but there's something else isn't it?" said Ichigo.

"Yes there is in 3 weeks will be Lo's birthday." he said.

"So she's turning 16?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes but on that day she will inherit a special item that's been in our family for generations." said James.

"I see." said Ichigo.

"However the Zodiac will press on their attacks." said James.

"So since she has been learning to be responsible and more careful I will allow her to have her sweet 16 if she can behave and has earn more of my trust." said James.

"Ok then." Ichigo added.

"So here is the thing tomorrow you will conduct her inspection, of being responsible, if you think she managed to changed you pass her, but if I see 3 strikes no party for her understand?" said James sternly.

"Yes sir." answered Ichigo.

"Very well, you may go Ichigo but be careful something tells me we are about to have trouble." he warned.

Ichigo nodded and he left.

Meanwhile Naga was in his chambers watching the world through Kelly's eyes and tried to get to Lo to steal her power but she wasn't there.

Angered he had Kelly returned home after her shift was done.

"Damn it I can't get to the princess, if I don't do something, I'll pay the price for failure." he said to himself.

He had no choice but to accelerate his plan.

"I'll show them." he hissed.

To be continued

Well here's part 1, part 2 will be up soon.

Well I better get working on the other stories

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone

Here's the next chapter of surfing the waves

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 17: a shadow slowly approaches part 2

It was another day at the hotel as everyone was getting up to start their day.

But today was a slow day so everyone slept in a little more and they didn't wake up until 9:30.

But there is one person who's up but is doing some relieving of pent up energy.

That would be Ichigo.

He woke up this morning and got some 'morning wood' and needs to get it out of his system but Orihime, Rukia and Rangiku were sleeping but Yoruichi was not as she was up looking for her turn with Ichigo.

Ichigo grabbed her hand and they went to have sex in the shower and they went 4 rounds before they came 5 times she wanted more but Ichigo told her that not to arouse suspicion, she pouted but understood she went to dry off but not before Ichigo slapped her ass.

"I never pegged you to be bold Ichigo." she chuckled.

"Well I have changed a bit." he said.

After he dried off he got some clothes on and went to Isane next and they went 5 rounds and then Nemu for 6, Ichigo now got his 'morning wood' taken care of so he won't feel the urge while he works.

Soon it was 10 and everyone was ready to get through the day Yoruichi is keeping an eye on Kelly because of the dark power she radiates.

Noba was there as well to act as an extra set of eyes.

Ichigo was with Lo and they got to work on their jobs.

They did their inspections on the hotel, beach and everything on the property making sure everything is up to date.

They did their work for about 2 hours before they were done for the day, Lo went off to go help Emma in the DR and she said thanks to Ichigo.

After she left Ichigo did his evaluation on her and based on her performance she gets a plus on her list. But she gets 3 strikes no party.

He was about to go see Sam when he picked up a strange energy coming from North.

He then changed to full-bring form and headed there.

Ichigo tried to hone in on the source when he heard a loud scream and he headed for the source.

"I hope I am in time." he said to himself.

He soon arrived in a deep part of the words about 48 miles from the hotel, he calmed down and focus on the source of the energy, he clear his mind and then he got 6 signatures one of them is a woman and she is in trouble and her energy is blue and the other 5 were after her and theirs are red.

Ichigo picked up the pace and got there and land in between the woman and her pursuers.

He drew his sword against them.

"Stop chasing this woman and leave her alone." said Ichigo.

He then use hand signs to tell the woman to hide in the bushes and she did.

"Get out of the way fool that woman must be captured by order of lord Frollo." they said.

"Not going to happen now surrender and go or else." said Ichigo.

"Or else what?" they said.

"Things will get messy." Ichigo warned.

He gripped the hilt of his sword tightly.

"So I'm warning you fools one more time stand down." Ichigo said with his anger rising.

"Never we would rather die than go back empty handed." They said as they drew their blades.

"Very well, but don't say I warned you." said Ichigo as he summoned his mask over his face.

Then with a huge amount of speed Ichigo charged at them and pushed those fools deeper into the woods where no-one can see them.

"I warned you." said Ichigo as his personality changes with that of a savage warrior with a look that make Kenpachi flinched.

"What are you?" they said with fear.

" **Your death." Ichigo said in a hollow voice.**

The woods then was filled blades clashing, punches throwing, kicking and grunting and then came some of the most terrifying sounds. Blades piercing flesh, screaming and then swords stabbing in guts and then silence.

Ichigo came out of there slowly with his armor covered and sword drenched in enemy blood.

"I warned them, fools." he said to himself.

He shake the blood off his sword and sheathe it and send his mask away.

He went to find the woman and called her to come out and she did and Ichigo got a look at her.

The woman has brown skin, a slender body, long dark raven black hair, a white top with a teal and gold bodice, along with a purple sarong and white petticoat. A gold earring on her left ear and a gold bangle on her left wrist and matching bracelet and anklet on both her right hand and right ankle and what is striking is her emerald green eyes.

Judging by the tears on her clothes and bruises all over her she must've escaped from her captors and ran a lot to get away from them.

"Are you ok?" asked Ichigo as he dismissed his full bring.

The woman is still cautious as Ichigo slowly approaches her, as he came closer she saw his eyes and they remind her of someone she loved and his aura is similar and her emotions are spinning out of control and then she couldn't hold it in and did something that surprised him.

She ran and then smashed her lips against his while wrapping her arms around him.

"What are you doing?" said Ichigo in shock.

The woman didn't say anything she kept kissing Ichigo and began getting his clothes off of him, she got his shirt off and then she went for the pants but Ichigo grabbed her hands to stop her.

"Hold on why are you doing this please tell me?" said Ichigo maintaining his hold.

"Please I need this." she said.

Not wanting to cause a scene Ichigo decided he has no choice but to do this.

He pulled her close and used his right hand to do the Vulcan nerve pinch and she passed out in his arms.

"That was a close one." said Ichigo as he got his shirt on.

He called Noba to take him to Sam because he has some questions.

After Noba took them to Sam, Ichigo woke him up and explained everything.

Sam then led Ichigo and the woman to his place in his dimension and got her in bed where she can rest.

"Sam can you tell me who the woman is?" asked Ichigo.

"That was Esmeralda." said Sam.

"What happened to her?" asked Ichigo.

"I don't know according to this, most of her memory is sealed but she's been through hell and must've escaped from where she was imprisoned." said Sam.

"I wish I could do more." said Ichigo.

"I'll figure something out Ichigo but did her pursuers said who wanted her captured?" Sam asked.

"I think the name was Frollo?" answered Ichigo.

"WHAT?!" Sam yelled.

"I take it you know him?" said Ichigo.

"He and I have a history that goes back long ago." said Sam.

"What are you going to do?" said Ichigo.

"I'll be leaving to deal with him and as for you Ichigo I am trusting you with my place, I'll be back in 3 days but be alert the Zodiac will make their next move soon." Said Sam.

He then handed Ichigo a key with a chain attached to it saying it allows him to enter his mansion whenever he wants.

He asked that Noba stays here and watch over Esmeralda and he accepts.

"Good luck Noba." "You too Ichigo." they said to each other.

Ichigo and Sam left the dimension and Sam took off.

"Right got to be careful." he said to himself.

Ichigo then return to the hotel to call it a day.

But there will be a surprise for him tomorrow 3 surprises.

To be continued

This ends this chapter.

Now for some info

The Esmeralda that has appear in this yes she is based on her version from Disney but she's an alternate one this version saw both Quasimodo and Phoebus being killed by Frollo and more will be explained later.

The next chapter will be the one I've been wanting to do, you'll wait and see.

Well got to go

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later homies


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone

Here is the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

New info at the end

Chapter 18: A shadow slowly approaches part 3

Another day came to the hotel as Ichigo got up to start his day.

He went to Sam's place to check on Esmeralda luckily she was ok, she was still resting.

He then went back to get some food.

He kept one eye on Kelly as she was doing her job, Ichigo had a feeling that someone will be killed in 3 days.

After finishing eating, he took a tray of food for James as he headed up to his office.

When he got there James has something to tell him.

"Ichigo I got word that 3 famous actresses are coming to stay here for the weekend and I want you to show them that Surfer's paradise can handle celebrities." he said.

"Ok but what about Lo?" Ichigo said.

"Today she has the day off and I'm having Chad protect her until tomorrow." he told him while eating some eggs.

"Ok then." Ichigo said to James.

"Oh another thing you told me Sam will be gone for 3 days right?" said James and Ichigo nodded.

"I see then just beware Ichigo, I sensed that the Zodiac will make their move soon." James said ominously.

"I understand." said Ichigo.

"Ok then now carry on Ichigo." said James and Ichigo left his office.

Ichigo then headed back down as he took the elevator back down.

When he got out he headed out when he was pulled into a closet and the door was shut.

It was Emma that pulled him in.

"Emma what are you doing?" said Ichigo.

"Sorry Ichigo but I need you to scratch my itch." she said.

She then dropped her pants and undies.

"Please Ichigo I need It." she said.

Deciding to go ahead Ichigo dropped his pants and stick his cock in her pussy and started moving.

Emma moaned slightly as she felt Ichigo's cock inside her stirring her insides.

Ichigo grunted quietly so he doesn't want any attention.

Then pulled out of Emma and had her back against the wall and stick his cock inside while holding her right leg and kissing her lips.

Emma moaned against lips as she felt passion between the 2 growing and felt Ichigo going faster and faster until he came.

The two stay like this for a few minutes before they separate and got their pants on.

"Thanks Ichigo I needed that." said Emma.

"No problem but let's try to avoid the closet in case someone is coming in and we get busted." he said.

They left the closet and went back to work.

Soon Ichigo came to the front desk where 3 women wearing sun-hats, glasses and summer clothing were asking Johnny for a room for 3 and Johnny said there is one on the 7th floor and handed them their keys and Ichigo took their luggage up to their room.

When they got there he placed the luggage on their beds.

Ichigo was about to leave when they took off their hats and glasses and he got a good look of them.

The 1st woman is a tall, voluptuous woman with a curvy and slender hourglass figure with a narrow waist and large, broad hips. She has fair skin and long, luxurious red hair with side bangs that usually cover her right eye. Her green eyes are heavy-lidded and seductive with long dark lashes and accented by shimmering lavender eyeshadow. Her nose is fairly small, especially in relation to her full, red pouting lips. Her ensemble consists of a red sequined strapless dress that reveals a lot of cleavage with a low back, sweetheart neckline, and high thigh slit.

The 2nd woman is a blonde with blue eyes, red lips, wears a white dress that shows off her legs and bit of cleavage and has hair in a bun. And the 3rd woman has green eyes, has black hair in a ponytail, red lipstick and wears a red dress with a pink stripe on it.

Ichigo had to admit they're hot.

"Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" they asked.

"Um yes?" he said.

Ichigo was then pulled and was kissed by all 3 of them.

"Um who are you?" he asked them while wiping the lipstick marks off his face with a rag.

The women said sorry and introduced themselves the red head one is Jessica Rabbit, the blonde one is named Holli and the last one is Lonette but she changed it to Laura.

Jessica told Ichigo that she has been in film noir movies for a while and she is divorced from Roger for 7 years after she caught him cheating with another woman and she got a divorce and restraining order that he's not allow to come within 600 feet of her. Holli was in a similar boat like Jessica she's divorced from Jack because she was tired of his attitude and one day she was furious when she found out that he had been cheating on her and she had her crew rough him up and then kicked him out and divorced him. As for Laura she is single, about 12 years ago her fiancé Frank was working with Eddie Valiant trying to catch some criminals smuggling barrels of Dip the only substance that can kill a toon and doodles are not immune to it either. They were able to track them to an abandoned warehouse, they radioed for backup and they stormed the place and a shootout happened, both sides lost some men but Frank and Eddie went after the leader who wore a mask, Eddie shoot him and the bullet hit the mask and it came off to reveal a crazy, mentally unstable Roger Rabbit. Roger went insane after Jessica divorced him and after that his lover left him as well, so he snapped and decided to plot revenge and he used his tricks to get a crew to rob banks and find the stuff needed to create more dip and they turned the warehouse into a dip factory. They were on a metal bridge that was suspended over an active vat of dip. Eddie tried to reason with Roger but he was too far gone and drew a gun to shoot Eddie but Frank shot first knocking the gun out of Roger's hand and then charged at him but he went too fast and it was too late to stop when he tackled Roger he slammed him against the metal railing but it broke from the impact and both of them fell into the dip killing them.

Eddie then saw Frank's trench coat dangling on the railing knew he had to tell his lover of what happened.

Soon more cops arrived and arrest the remainder of Roger's goons and to make sure no-one gets their hands on this, he asked the chief to blow it up so no one can use the dip again.

The chief agreed and he had c4s planted inside the building and gave Eddie the trigger.

"Goodbye Frank." he said quietly.

Frank then pressed it and the warehouse was destroyed and the dip was never to be used again.

Eddie then went to Laura and handed her Frank's coat and told him what happened and she was devastated. She then sold her place and went to live with Holli after she heard what happened to her and Jack and they agreed to bury the hatchet after that they joined up with Jessica and they hit the film life.

Jessica told Ichigo that after all that she left Toon Town and for Eddie he moved there to make sure nothing like that ever happens again.

Ichigo can't help but feel sorry for them as they been dealt with a bad hand in their lives but now they were able to move on and make a life for themselves.

Holli said that they were resting after filming some scenes for a movie called 'The dark manor' a mystery/thriller film and they're on their leave.

They also told him that they heard his music and now they want to show their appreciation to him.

Ichigo knew what that meant.

Holli went to shut and locked the door.

Then Jessica began to take off her shoes, gloves, let her dress fall to the floor revealing a red bra and panties with lace strings. Holli did the same thing and she's wearing a strapless white bra and panties and Laura was in a blue bra and panties as well.

Jessica then walked up to Ichigo and pressed her lips against his as she get his shirt off as Laura and Holli work to get his pants off.

Ichigo was now in his boxers and he got in bed with Jessica.

They continued to kiss as Ichigo began massaging Jessica's shoulders.

"Oh Ichigo you have magic fingers." said Jessica.

"I have my moments." he said.

Holli then went to place a do not disturb sign on the door so no-one will bug them.

Jessica then took it to the next level and took off her panties and Ichigo got the message slid his boxers off.

The 3 got a good look as his cock and they started to fall under Ichigo's spell.

Jessica pinned Ichigo on the bed and sat on his lap and took off her bra showing off her E-cup size breasts.

She then started rubbing against his cock teasing him and that only added fuel to the fire as Ichigo's instincts grew.

Then the fire went blazing as Ichigo flipped Jessica as he's on top with his cock hard.

"Bring it on Ichigo." said Jessica.

Ichigo then insert his cock inside her pussy and started moving.

Jessica felt Ichigo's cock inside her as it stirred up her insides, she felt him making her go crazy.

"Oh god Ichigo you're amazing! Oh right there that's the spot!" she moaned.

Ichigo only grunted as he thrusts, he used his right hand to play with her breast while sucking on the other turning her on more.

Jessica felt a lot of pleasure and wrapped her arms around Ichigo.

Her feet were moving as they tried to grip on the bed but Ichigo's thrusting in and out of her made it hard to do that.

Jessica moaned and moaned as Ichigo fills her up with his load and then she flipped him and she's on top.

She then moved her hips up and down on his cock and the bed shook.

"Can't you see how much I need you?" she said.

Ichigo growled as he moved his hips faster and slapping her ass making her moan loudly.

"Harder Ichigo harder!" she yelled.

Ichigo grunted and went faster and harder.

Jessica felt her breasts moved wildly and her hair was starting to become wild like and then Ichigo flipped her and they're doing it missionary.

Jessica pulled Ichigo closer until he was on top of her she felt her climax was nearing and her inner walls was squeezing hard on his cock.

"Ichigo I'm coming, come inside in me." she said.

"Very well then Jessica." he replied.

Ichigo went faster and pumped Jessica hard and then they came.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Ichigo pulled out of Jessica and she rolled to the side to catch her breath.

"Ok who's next?" he asked standing up.

The next one to have a go is Holli but before she joined in she had something to say.

She said that there was something they want to tell them.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We know that you are a soul reaper Ichigo and we are people that have similar powers to you." said Holli.

"Are you full-bringers?" he asked.

"Not exactly." she said.

"We are Toons and we have similar powers like you and many others but we use a small amount because we put seals on ourselves so we don't go crazy." she said.

"Well that explains your energy not being completely human." said Ichigo.

"With that said we'll tell you more in the morning but first it's my turn." said Holli getting naked.

She walked to Ichigo started kissing him and pushing him to the wall.

Ichigo picked her up and then insert his cock inside her and she placed one hand on him to support herself as Ichigo started moving.

Ichigo acted like an alpha has he pounds Holli's pussy good, Holli felt loads of pleasure flowing through her.

"Oh god Ichigo you're a beast! Oh yeah that hit my G spot." she said.

Holli felt amazed at Ichigo's prowess and wanted more.

So she got off and then guide his cock in her pussy as she faced away from and started moving.

Ichigo moved as well as he hold her ass in place as her hands were on the wall.

Ichigo pumped Holli good as they had sex but Ichigo wanted a bit more so he took her hands and hold them as he drilled deeper in Holli making her moan for more.

Soon Ichigo pulled Holli up for a kiss as he went faster and faster.

"Ichigo I'm cumming!" said Holli.

"Me too." he replied.

"Then let it out inside!" she shouted.

Ichigo went as fast as he can and then BAM he came inside Holli.

Holli felt her body was like jelly as Ichigo filled her up with his load and after he was done, she got off him and went over to Jessica to recharge and now Laura was the last one.

Laura discard her clothing as well and asked Ichigo to join her in the shower.

Ichigo followed her and she undid her ponytail and turned on the shower and both of them step in.

The water wash down on them as they make out.

Laura felt her breasts rubbing on Ichigo and kept doing that and then Ichigo had her turned around and stick his cock in her.

Laura felt it going in her and Ichigo started moving.

Ichigo thrusted in and out of Laura, he then squeeze one of her breasts making her moan.

She kept telling him she wanted more and Ichigo went faster and harder.

They went at it for 30 minutes before Laura reached her limit.

"Ichigo I'm coming!" she said.

Ichigo went faster and then bit her neck as he came inside her.

Luckily the water wash their love juices down the drain.

After they dried off they stepped out of the shower and Laura show them where Ichigo marked her.

"I know I have questions for the morning but I got one to ask do you 3 want to join my harem?" he asked.

The 3 huddled together for a moment and thought it over and then they said yes.

"Ok then I got 3 rounds left in me let's go." said Ichigo.

Jessica was on the bed ready for another go with Ichigo.

She was on her belly with her ass out wanting another round and Ichigo got on the bed.

He moved her ass up and then lined his cock up to it.

He then pushed it in right in her asshole.

Jessica felt shock, pain and pleasure at once from that.

"Ichigo a little warning next time." said Jessica.

"Noted." he said and started pounding her.

Jessica felt her ass unwinding as Ichigo's cock was in her.

She felt pain and pleasure in her as Ichigo drilled her ass, she gripped on the sheets to hold on as Ichigo pounds her hard.

Jessica's face turned to that of pleasure and told Ichigo she wanted more.

Ichigo lowered his head and started kissing Jessica's neck increasing her pleasure a lot.

Jessica felt like on a boat going down a river of bliss and wanted to enjoy it more but she was nearing her limit.

"Ichigo I'm coming." she said.

Ichigo increased his speed and then bit down on her neck as he came inside her.

Ichigo stayed in Jessica for a few moments before pulling out and Jessica was now twitching as her body was cooling off.

The next one to have a go is Laura and wanted Ichigo to screw her hard and he did that.

He put his cock inside her ass and started moving she placed her hands on her feet and Ichigo held her ass as he screw her tight ass hard.

Ichigo pound Laurel's ass hard and she moaned loudly.

Ichigo then pulled her up to his neck and kissed her while screwing her.

"Ichigo I'm coming I'm at my limit." she said.

Ichigo went harder and harder and then came.

He pulled out and Laura got Jessica and they went to shower to clean up.

Now Holli was the last one to go and she looked ready.

She got on all 4's and wanted Ichigo to do her like that.

Ichigo got on his knees and shuffled to her and then put his cock in her ass and she gasped her in pleasure and pain and he started moving.

Holli felt her body rocked as Ichigo made her body felt like jelly.

Ichigo kept pounding her ass and slap it too.

They went at it for an hour before Holli was at her limit.

"Ichigo I'm coming!" she said.

"Same here, here comes the big one." he said.

They went faster and faster and then Ichigo bit her neck and came hard inside her.

Ichigo pulled out as Holli fell to the floor and they were catching their breaths.

Then Jessica and Laura came out of the showers and Ichigo carried Holli to the showers where they got cleaned up and went to open a window to air out the room.

Ichigo check the time and it was 7 so he decided to leave but he was too drained from all the sex so he crashed with Jessica and the others as he climb to bed and all 4 went to sleep.

The next morning Ichigo, Jessica, Holli and Laura all woke up and they ordered room service for breakfast.

As soon they got breakfast they explained to Ichigo that after the events in their lives they decided to get stronger and not be helpless, so they trained to use their toon force powers, fighting styles, fire arms and other forms of fighting, but they use only a small amount of their toon powers because they placed seals on themselves to limit the use without going berserk.

Ichigo understood and he asked them how they know about his other life and they said because his power and theirs are similar in some ways but it does deal with ghosts and spirits.

They said they want to stay but they have to return and so not arouse trouble and not draw any unwanted attention.

Ichigo understood.

But they said they're find some info on who's after him and Lo and so they gave him their Numbers and vice versa.

They went to shower got dressed and Ichigo came to help them packed.

It took about 30 minutes and they were ready.

Ichigo help them down and walked them to the bus where the Kahuna will take them to the airport.

So the 3 girls thanked Ichigo and kissed him before boarding and left.

Ichigo then returned to his room and went to sleep like a rock for the rest of the morning.

Meanwhile…

Sam was busy sheathing his sword after he took out Frollo and his forces and destroying his base.

"Well that's the end of Frollo." he said.

He went through the ruins of the base looking for some clues until he came across a locked door and then smashed it open.

"What the hell?" Said Sam.

He looked inside and saw what nearly made his eyes popped out.

To be continued

Well this ends ch18

Sorry it took a while but I had some writers block and needed to recharge for a while.

But I got it done.

FYI Laura will change her name back to Lonette when she comes back later.

Now for this info.

After this is uploaded I will not be uploading chapters today.

I'll be working on other chapters until then

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later Everyone.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone

How's it going?

Here's the next chapter of surfing the waves

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 19: a shadow slowly approaches part 4

Ichigo is waking up after sleeping in all day, after intense sex with Jessica and her friends 2 days ago, he was drained and went to sleep to recharge.

He woke up around 10 and felt like he didn't want to get up but luckily it was his day off.

After dragging himself out of bed he went to use the shower to wake up, he felt the water on him as it slowly wake the body and mind from slumber.

After drying off he put on some causal clothes and headed over to Sam's place.

After getting in the dimension and enter the house Ichigo went to check on Esmeralda.

When he got to her room she was still sleeping, just then Ichigo got a text from Sam and it was marked urgent.

Ichigo left her room and then called Sam.

"Sam what's wrong?" asked Ichigo.

"Ichigo I have found something that will make most people want to hurl." said Sam with a stuttering tone.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Something that will make even Mayuri lose his lunch." said Sam

Ichigo felt like to throw up but he stopped it and forced it back down.

"I am bringing the things I saw back and it's important to get this to the soul society before the Zodiac catches on." said Sam after regaining his composure.

"How long that'll take?" Said Ichigo.

"6 hours at best, 8 at the longest." said Sam.

"Ok Sam do you what have to do." said Ichigo.

"Ok Ichigo I will be back tomorrow at 9:30 at the latest." said Sam and he hung up.

Ichigo then put his phone away and ran to the bathroom where he vomited for 20 minutes in the tub.

After using the shower head to wash it away and used some fragrant air spray to make the room smell better and brush his teeth, he took some meds and he was fine.

He went back to check on Esmeralda.

She was breathing fine in her sleep and looked peaceful.

When Ichigo gently shook her to wake her up things got crazy.

Esmeralda woke up and then latched on to Ichigo and started kissing him.

Ichigo was taken aback and went backwards but he stopped and regained his balance and held on to Esmeralda.

"What has got in to you?" said Ichigo.

"Please I need you to please me I need it now!" she said.

Knowing that she won't let it go Ichigo decided to indulge her.

He walked her back to bed and they discard their clothes and got naked.

Esmeralda has a great body and physique, she was on top of Ichigo because she wanted to.

She then guided his cock into her pussy because she wanted to skip foreplay and get on with the main event.

She insert the cock inside her and she started moving her hips.

The bed shook from Esmeralda as she moved up and down on Ichigo's cock.

Ichigo moved his hips as well so she doesn't do all the work by herself, he even spanked her ass and she enjoyed it as she moaned.

Ichigo then sit up on and Esmeralda was on his lap now and Ichigo held her by the ass cheeks as she continued to move.

The two kiss as they continued their love making, Ichigo then went to suck one of her breasts which made her moaned loudly.

Esmeralda held Ichigo's head close to her as he sucked her breasts running her fingers through his hair and Ichigo did the same with hers, the two continued like this for a while until they were at their limits after an hour went by.

"I'm coming fill me up!" she said.

"Ok you ask for it!" said Ichigo.

The two went faster and then they came hard.

Esmeralda felt Ichigo filling her up with his load inside her the two stay connected as Ichigo fills her up with each thrust until he was done. Esmeralda was then laid on the bed by Ichigo as she drift into sleep.

Ichigo covered her up with the sheets and got his clothes back on and then left the mansion.

After leaving Ichigo decided to explore the woods alone.

He went to the deeper parts of the woods when he heard some running and rustling of bushes.

Not wanting to take a chance Ichigo went into Full-bring mode and used his speed to get over there fast.

"I'm better learn to use my soul reaper powers while in my gigai even if it's temporary." he said to himself.

When he got to the spot for the source out from the shadows of the trees were 2 cloaked women who were on the run of their lives.

They jumped down and Ichigo caught them.

"Are you ok?" he asked them and they nodded.

"We're being chased." said one of them.

"Who's chasing you two?" he asked.

"Those who are allies to the zodiac." said the other.

"And they're getting close." said both of them.

Ichigo turned and used a bit of his hollow's power to see great distances and he saw a couple of armed bandits following the girl's trail.

"Then hide in the bushes and wait until I get back." said Ichigo.

He then headed off to set a trap.

Ichigo then got to a good spot and then begin setting his trap.

"Heh, heh, suckers." he smirked.

The bandits were following the trails of those girls when they saw something.

A sign that said "FREE MONEY BAGS!"

The bandit's weakness for greed took over and they after the bags and before they can grab them they suddenly upside down with their feet tied up with rope.

Ichigo then step out behind a tree and hold his sword and went over to the rope that was attached to the ground.

"So long suckers!" Ichigo said as he sliced the rope and send the bandits flying with them doing the goofy yell.

"Now I see why some cartoons do these gags its funny." said Ichigo as he left.

He soon return to the girls and said "I took care of them they're gone."

They came out of the bushes and saw only Ichigo.

"Are they gone?" they asked and he nodded.

Then they took the cloaks off and revealed who they are underneath.

One has tan skin, brown eyes, long black hair, with flat bangs. She has a curvy hour glass figure, she wears a tow turquoise bangles, a loose tube top, and a white skirt, that does not cover her legs.

The other girl has a slender body with long, dark auburn hair tied into a high ponytail with its most notable feature being the curly fringes on its tip. She has purple eyes with lavender eyelids. She wears a lavender Greek dress with golden straps, a long skirt with the hem ending just above her orange-sandaled feet, and two purple sashes; a tight one under her bust to give her a tiny waist and a loosened one tied at her right side by a golden spiral pendant around her wide hips.

"May I ask what your names?" asked Ichigo.

"I am Chel and this is Megara but most call her Meg for short."

"Why were you being chased?" asked Ichigo.

"We don't know most of our memory is locked when we escaped them but we are seeking someone that can help us." said Chel.

"I think I know someone that can help but he's away right now but he'll be back tomorrow so I can take you 2 to his place to stay for a while." said Ichigo.

Chel and Megara thank him and Ichigo took them to Sam's mansion so they can be safe.

"I'll show you to your room." he said.

He then led them to a room that had 2 beds.

"Thanks Ichigo." they said.

"No problem." he replied.

Ichigo was about to head back when he felt both Meg and Chel putting their hands on him.

"Yes?" said Ichigo.

"Hold on Ichigo we want to thank you for protecting us and we want to reward you." said Chel.

"What do u mean?" he asked.

"This." said Meg and she kissed him on the lips.

Chel also joined and kissed him on the lips too.

Chel worked getting his shirt off while Meg undid her straps and let her dress fall to the ground leaving her in undies which she took off, then she got to take off his shorts and boxers and Ichigo was nude was well.

Both of them gawked at the size of his cock.

Meg undid her ponytail letting her long dark auburn hair flow.

She then pulled Ichigo close to her and embrace him, she felt his toned body pressed against hers as Chel went to press her breasts against his back as she got naked too.

Meg wants Ichigo to take her now on the bed and wants him to go wild on her.

Nodding Ichigo picked up Meg and carried her to bed to ravage her like she wanted.

She was on the bed with Ichigo on top ready to go wild on her like she requested.

He then lined up and stick his cock right in her pussy, Meg felt it going in her and then her sweet spot and Ichigo started moving.

Meg felt body going crazy as Ichigo pounds her, her perky CC breasts moved up and down and she felt like on ecstasy with Ichigo showing her the way.

Chel wanted to get on the action too, so she had Meg fingering her pussy while she played with her breasts.

Ichigo decided to take to the next level and stand on the bed while holding and pounding Meg who wrapped her legs around his waist to hold on.

He held Meg with one hand while Chel make out with him.

Meg is enjoying herself but she was nearing her limit.

"Ichigo, Chel I'm coming." she said.

"So am I." said Ichigo.

Ichigo grunted and grunted as he pounded Meg and then they came hard.

Ichigo let off a big load inside Meg as she came as well feeling all of her body becoming wobbly.

After that Ichigo gently placed Meg on the bed she felt like on cloud nine.

Chel was up next wiggling her ass at him.

Seizing the moment Ichigo pulled her to him and laid her on the edge of the bed with him standing by her.

He then lined his cock and put in her.

Chel felt his cock going in and then hit her G-spot and told Ichigo to start screwing her good.

Chel felt her body was on a river of pure bliss as Ichigo pleased her with each thrust.

She held on to her feet as Ichigo fills her up and she wanted more.

Ichigo continued thrusting in Chel and he grunted while doing that.

Chel then urged Ichigo to get in bed with her and really give her a good time.

Ichigo then picked her up and then laid her on the bed with him on top and really got into the swing of things.

Ichigo really pounded Chel as he laid his body on top of hers and felt her breasts rubbing against his chest. Chel held on to Ichigo as he drilled her pussy hard, she let out a gasp when she felt him grabbing her butt.

"Keep going Ichigo make me feel like I'm in a city of gold." she said.

Ichigo did that and kissed her to increase the passion.

About 2 hours have passed and they were at their limit.

"Ichigo fill me up I'm coming." she said.

"So am I." he replied.

Ichigo went faster and then they came as one.

Ichigo let a low growl as he filled up Chel with each thrust and Chel cooed as she felt Ichigo filling her up.

After 3 more thrusts Ichigo slowly pulled out of Chel as their bodies cooled off.

"That was amazing Ichigo." said Chel catching her breath.

"It was I have never felt such feeling." added Meg.

"Your welcome." said Ichigo. "Now I better get back to my friends but don't worry I'll be back tomorrow to greet my other friend now go get some rest." he said.

They nodded and said goodbye to Ichigo as he shut their door and they went happily to sleep.

Breathing a sigh of relief Ichigo headed back to the hotel after getting his clothes back on and went to shower and head for bed to sleep.

"Something tells me that Sam had discovered something big and I thinks it's time to learn more of the Zodiac." he said to himself.

Ichigo knows that it's getting close to learn all of the Zodiac's history and what is their plans and he knows it's not good.

 **Meanwhile in the Zodiac's lair…**

Naga was pacing back and forth in his chamber, he had Kelly watching over Lo and she's being guarded by Ichigo's friends and he can't get close to her and he was getting desperate.

"Damn it with each passing day the window is closing for me to get the girl with the powers but I have been ordered to not make a move but this the time to strike and I don't care it conflicts with my order I am seizing the chance." he said.

He used a crystal ball to control and contact Kelly.

"Listen up spy, tomorrow night you will make your move to get the girl and you must bring her to me at the mountains at midnight do whatever you must to achieve that's an order." he said.

"Yes master." she replied.

Naga then cutoff the connection.

"Well then if this plan fails then even if it means exposing us to the soul society I will get Lauren Ridge-mount myself." said Naga.

He then called for 10 of his most trusted fighters.

"You have one mission stop Ichigo and his friends from getting in our way." he said to them.

They nodded and vanished.

"Well this means I am going to the field myself." he said.

What he doesn't know is that his words were heard by the others and that they're going to punish him.

Back at the hotel the next morning Ichigo woke up and headed to the mansion where Sam was already there.

"What is it Sam?" asked Ichigo.

"Ichigo the things I found the soul society needs to know, that means get your friends and the DVD It's time to reveal the history of the Zodiac what is their endgame." said Sam

To be continued

Well this ends ch19

Well I hope you enjoy it

The next chapter the staff house will be destroy in a fight between Sam and Naga's men as Kelly tries to take Lo with Ichigo on her tail.

Also ch21 the rest of the Zodiac history will be told.

Well the things Sam found will be explained in the next story

Also this story will end after 26 chapters

Well I better get going

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone how's it going?

Well here's ch20 of surfing the waves

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 20: History of the zodiac revealed part 1

Ichigo was surprised to see Sam back, but he can tell that he is exhausted from his recent adventure and told Sam to get some rest and they can go over what they know tomorrow, Sam was too tired to argue so Ichigo lead him to his room and Sam got his gear and clothes off and got in bed and went to sleep.

After that Ichigo then return back and he went to get some sleep as well, but what he doesn't know is that something bad is about to happen.

The next day Ichigo got up and went to work and was doing his usual stuff when Johnny came in with some paper he need to look at.

It contain the approval of renovating the staff house and once Ichigo signs it, it goes to Mr. R and he makes the final call and if Ichigo say no than that's it.

Ichigo thought for a moment and realize that his friends do need better living conditions and so he said yes and signed his name and then Johnny took it to Mr. R and he too said yes and the renovations will began soon.

After that Ichigo took his break and decided to go for a swim and catch some waves.

"Nice day." he said.

After shredding some waves for an hour he was on the beach relaxing and has sunglasses on.

Just then someone else came to the beach it was Fin.

She is on break after working a lot and decided to catch some waves and Emma was with her also on her break.

Then they saw Ichigo and decided to have a little fun with him.

"Hey Ichigo." they said.

"What brings you two here?" he asked.

"We're on break and decided to ride some waves." said Fin.

"I'm on break as well catching some rays." he said.

Emma and Fin then started feeling the need again as they looked at Ichigo and his toned body.

Ichigo was very hot and the urges in them roared to life.

They then put their hands on his shoulders.

"What is it girls?" he asked them.

"Um Ichigo we were wondering can you help relive us from stress?" said Emma.

"Cause we need you." added Fin.

Ichigo knew what they want and he looked around to make sure no-one else was around as it might cause problems with other people including their friends.

"Follow me." he said and they left with their boards.

Ichigo lead them to the office and lucky for them nobody was around and so they can have their privacy.

"Ok I think we're in the clear for now." said Ichigo.

Emma then ran up and kissed Ichigo on the lips and Fin joined in as well.

Both girls kissed Ichigo and he pulled them closer to him.

"Take us now Ichigo." said Emma.

"Please make us feel good." added Fin.

"Who's first?" he asked.

Fin went first as she took her top and shorts off and walked over to a tree.

"Take me right here Ichigo." said Fin wiggling her ass at him.

Ichigo got his trunks off and walked over to Fin and placed his hands on her ass.

Ichigo then lined up his cock and then insert it right in Fin's pussy and started moving.

"Oh yeah Ichigo right there pound me there." said Fin.

"You got it." said Ichigo pounding her good while slapping her ass.

"Emma play with her breasts." said Ichigo.

Emma went over and started making out with Fin and played with her breasts and Fin decided to finger her pussy.

Ichigo kept going pounding Fin while making out with Emma, he slapped her ass and she said harder and Ichigo pounded her harder and the tree shook from that.

Emma enjoy this 3some and so did Fin needing this to relieve the stress of work from them.

About 15 minutes later Fin was at her limit.

"Ichigo I'm cumming release it all inside me." said Fin.

"Ok Fin you ask for It." said Ichigo as he moved his hips faster.

Fin felt her inner walls squeezing Ichigo's cock tight and getting tighter and then Ichigo fired his load in her and Fin came as well.

Ichigo filled Fin with his spunk and then pulled out of her catching his breath.

"Whoa that was amazing Ichigo." said Fin.

"Heh." said Ichigo.

Fin then walked slowly to the waters to wash up and Emma helped her since her legs are feeling a bit of wobbly.

After getting cleaned up Fin walked back and got her top and shorts on.

Now it was Emma's turn to have a go with Ichigo and she took her top and panties off revealing her naked body.

"Come and get Me." said Ichigo.

Emma then latched on to Ichigo.

"Looks like you need the Vitamin D Emma." joked Ichigo

"I need it now Ichigo give it to me!" she said.

"Well if you insist." said Ichigo.

He then guided his cock and put in her pussy hard.

Ichigo moved his hips as Emma was on him feeling his cock in her.

"Oh Ichigo it feels so good." said Emma in pleasure as she buried her head in his neck.

Ichigo kept going in and out of Emma, he felt her breasts pushed against his chest and she moaned and groaned from it, she loved how Ichigo fills her with love and pleasure and she wanted more of it.

"More Ichigo more." she said.

The two kept at it for about 20 minutes until the climax was approaching.

"Ichigo I'm cumming." said Emma.

"Same here Emma." he said.

Ichigo moved faster and then he came inside her.

The two stay connected as Ichigo unload his spunk in her and after the last one Ichigo let Emma down and they went to the water and wash up and then got their swimwear back on.

"Wow Ichigo that was amazing." said Emma.

"Yeah how did you become so good?" asked Fin.

"One of my hidden skills." he said.

"Remember not a word." he said.

They nodded.

"Now head back to work I need to take care of something." he said.

"Ok bye." they said and left.

Ichigo then look around and then headed back.

Later that night most of everyone were asleep and Ichigo went to Sam's place.

Sam felt good after getting some rest and was ready to tell Ichigo about he found when suddenly.

(Spiritual energy rising)

"What the hell was that?" said Ichigo.

"Trouble." said Sam.

Both of them headed out to the source.

When they got there they encounter 6 cloaked people each one of them have power levels to challenge Ichigo and Sam.

"Well so Ichigo and Sam have come out, excellent now we can get rid of you two and that our master's plan will succeed." said one of them.

"Why?" said Ichigo.

"Because our masters want world domination and you stand in the way." they said.

"Now step aside and let us take the girl or else." they continued.

"No now go back to your masters or else." said Sam.

"Or what?" they said.

"Or we kill you." said Sam with his voice changing to be deeper.

"Last chance." said Ichigo.

"Never we rather die." they said.

"Ok we warned you." said Sam.

Just then Sam began releasing some energy and Ichigo felt it, it was fill anger and rage.

Sam started getting bigger and stronger until he was 15ft tall.

The goons were screwed now until they drank some potions and they become savage beasts.

Suddenly 3 of them tackled Sam and headed deep in the woods while the other 3 were left with Ichigo and he went into full bring form.

Ichigo charged at them and clashed.

They held up against Ichigo's attack and try to get behind him but Ichigo got behind them and stabbed them in the back and the last try to latch on to Ichigo and blow himself up but Ichigo called Noba and he used his power to teleported the 3 goons to the Pacific ocean and they all blow up killing themselves.

He texted Noba thanks and went to help Sam.

Sam was acting Kong as he dealt with the 3 strong goons giving him trouble, they fought like beasts and letting out, growls, grunts, snarls and roars making a lot noises.

"Come on who else wants some?" Sam bellowed.

The 3 goons all tackled him and sent Sam flying all the way to the staff house and it was destroyed on impact.

The 3 came closer to the scene and what happened next sealed their fates.

Sam rose from the wreckage and his eyes were glowing red and was covered in shadow.

" **That's it! You mother fuckers just signed your death sentences SHADOW SPELL!"**

Suddenly they were bounded by chains and they can't get free.

" **Now to meet your executioners Freddy, Jason, Leather-face appear!"**

" **You call Boss?"** Said Freddy appearing with the others.

" **Take these 3 to hell and do your work on them and make them wish they stay with their masters." Said Sam.**

" **With pleasure." said Freddy as he opens the portal.**

Sam open the portal to hell and the 3 villains took their new prisoners to hell as they scream and Sam let out a dark evil laugh as the portal closes.

Sam then calm down and he returned to normal.

"Whoa got to be careful when letting my dark side out it's a real trip." said Sam.

"Sam are you ok" said Ichigo running up to him.

"I'm alright Ichigo just battered and annoyed." said Sam.

"Where are the ones you were dealing with?" he asked.

"Don't worry I send them to hell and they're getting tortured." said Sam.

"Now come on let's gets some rest I have a feeling we need all the strength we can get." said Sam.

Soon both of them headed back.

Sam was right though Naga was fuming, now that his plan A is ruined he'll have to resort to plan B.

"Damn it if I fail one more time it is over." he said.

"Looks like I'm stepping in." he said.

He decided to head down there and get Lo and he'll use Kelly to bring her to him.

"Now to make my move." he said.

To be continued

Well this ends ch20

Ch21 will be up soon.

Well the staff house is destroyed and a new one will be placed there soon.

Well I hope you enjoy the story.

Now ch21 will have a bit of the zodiac history be revealed soon.

In the next 2 chapters will have the demise of Kelly and Naga

Well better be going

So R and R no flames and disrespectful words

Until next time this is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone

Here's the next chapter of surfing the waves

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 21: History of the Zodiac revealed and Naga's move part 2

Sam and Ichigo gather the others and bring them to his place to explain things.

As soon as they got adjusted and sat down. Sam put the DVD in and explain the first half to the others and after that he hit play.

The DVD show the Zodiac with the soul reapers after the rebellion ended.

They were with the captains and they were talking about forming an alliance with each other and that it had to be arranged with the princess they served and agreed to talks and they decided to host it in 3 weeks.

During that time most of the Zodiac crew had decided to change their names in order to ease things between them and the soul reapers.

Ondori changed his name to Ono. Gou changes his to Fang, then Neru went by the name Shaw and then Shaman kept his name but added Horace to it, Hei Hu changed his to Tigre, Ushi changed his to Ox like his namesake talisman, Ratto changed his name to Finn. Hou went to change his name to Goku. Karai kept her name the way it is, Mesuhebi changed hers to Hebi and Nero change his to just Draco and Pumbaa changed his to Napoleon.

After getting things ready 3 weeks have come and go the meeting took place in the gardens of the squad 1 barracks.

The day came and everyone was present, just then a doo appeared and out came was some royal guard and with them in a carried carriage was the princess.

She looked like Lo but in royal garb covered with stars and spiral galaxies on them.

She was princess Dawn and the Zodiac were her protectors.

After getting out of the carriage she step down and walked to the waiting captains.

"Greetings young princess and welcome to the soul society." said the head captain.

"Thank you head captain now can we proceed?" she said.

"As you wish your highness." he said.

Soon the alliance was formed.

However there was one who wanted her power and some of the zodiac were on his side in secret.

But before more can be said everyone felt a sudden huge amount of spiritual pressure.

"What the hell was that?" said Uryu.

"I don't know but oh no…" said Sam.

Just then Ichigo's phone went off it was James.

"James what's going on?" said Ichigo.

"Ichigo! It happened Kelly kidnapped my daughter." said James.

"WHAT!?" said everyone.

"How?!" he said.

"I was woke up by someone screaming and ran out to find George shocked and scared and leaning outside what Kelly in a reptile appearance and had Lo knocked out and on her shoulders, the scream woke up everyone and Fin and Emma tried to stop her but they were repelled by her tail and then she jumped down and fled into the woods." he said.

"Don't worry James we'll get her back." said Ichigo.

"Thanks Ichigo but hurry I have a bad feeling that Naga is waiting." he said and hung up.

"Looks like looking in the past will have to wait." said Sam.

"Right here's what we're going to do." said Ichigo.

"Rangiku I want you Orihime, Isane and Nemu to protect the others in case of a sneak attack and Noba will help. Chad, Uryu, Rukia, Yoruichi, Sam and I will track Kelly and get Lo back safely." said Ichigo.

"Not bad Ichigo ok everyone agreed to this?" said Sam and they nodded.

"Good let's move out." said Sam.

Everyone got into their battle form and headed out.

Kelly was making track she was about 150 miles away from the hotel and came to the foothold of some hills.

"Now to wait." she said.

Ichigo and his team were able to pick up the trail and headed north.

"Ok everyone listen up be on your guard, the Zodiac are not to be underestimated, use extreme caution they might have tricks up their sleeves." said Sam.

Everyone nodded to that and pursued on.

They were almost there when Ichigo and Sam moved faster and got there first just as a green and black portal opened.

And out comes Naga who has pale white skin, green hair, yellow eyes and a jaw like a copper mouth and wearing a sleeveless red coat and black pants and holding a spear and on his neck was the snake talisman.

"So Kelly you have brought the girl excellent work now put her down gently." he ordered.

"Yes master." she said and placed Lo on the ground.

"Now to show my thanks." he said.

Ichigo and Sam arrived in time to witness something shocking.

Naga took out a hidden blade and then stabbed Kelly in the heart.

"Master why?" said Kelly as her life was leaving her.

Because your usefulness is all gone and I have no need for fools." he said taking the blade out.

Kelly then fall to her knees clenching her chest and then fall to the ground dead.

"NO!" shouted Ichigo drawing Zangetsu charging at Naga.

Naga convert his spear to sword mode and block Ichigo's attack while Sam gets Lo.

"How is she Sam?" said Ichigo holding Naga at bay.

"She's ok but out cold Kelly must've used Chloroform to render her asleep." he said.

Just then the others arrived.

"Yoruichi take Lo back as fast as you can." said Sam.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I'm about to release my anger and my sword." he said as he was glowing red.

"Chad, Uryu take cover positions and fire when to counter." he said.

Sam handed Lo to Yoruichi and she went off taking her away from the fight.

Uryu and Chad went behind some trees fire some round at Naga's troops luckily Uryu had a new Quincy cross bow that works like his bow.

Meanwhile Ichigo and Naga were clashing swords when Sam came in with his blade drawn.

"SO you're came out to play." said Naga. "Excellent once I kill you the Zodiac will have no more trouble."

"Too bad you'll be the one dying tonight." Sam said darkly.

"How can you managed that?" Naga taunted.

"Ichigo I need you to back off and watch from a safe distance." said Sam.

"Why?" said Ichigo.

"Because I'm about to release my Zanpakutō and I don't want you in the way." he said.

Ichigo can sense Sam's power rising and taking noticed he retreated.

"Now Naga it's time to skin a snake." said Sam.

Sam forced Naga to back away and began the release.

Sam held his sword up and did one complete circle before placing his other hand on the hilt and held it close.

"Now awaken and release your fiery rage Tetsu no hi no ryū!" said Sam

Suddenly a pillar of fire surrounded Sam as his blade's power has been unleashed.

Now things are about to heat up.

To be continued

Well that ends ch21

I hope you like it

In the next chapter Sam and Naga will fight while Ichigo watches and study.

Sam has released his Zanpakutō Tetsu no hi no ryū (Iron fire dragon) so his abilities are a surprise.

Ch22 will be up soon

Now if you excuse me I got a To Love-Ru story to update

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone how's it going?

Well here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 22: history of the zodiac revealed Naga vs Sam and Ichigo the fires of revenge part 3

The pillar of fire was starting to die down and in the center was Sam cover in dragon like armor with dragon skulls on the shoulders, an iron chest armor, armor for the legs and a helmet that looks like Gundam Barbatos, (See Iron blooded Orphans) and his sword in his right hand that's shape like a dragon.

Ichigo and Naga were surprised by Sam's Shikai, the power coming from him was intense and Ichigo can feel something else coming from Sam, anger and rage and it's strong.

Ichigo drew his blade in case he has to jump in.

"So you release your sword huh? It's been a long time since I last saw it I'm impressed you master your blade's power, you learned well from my teachings." said Naga.

"Shut up! I stopped being your student the day you and the Zodiac betray everyone including my family!" Sam shouted in anger with rage laced in his voice.

Ichigo was surprised to hear that Sam and Naga have a history together and something tells him it did not end well and he hopes the others are doing ok.

Chad, Uryu and Rukia were having a bit of trouble dealing with Naga's strongmen but they were able to inflict massive damage on them despite getting beat up themselves in the process.

They forced in them in a corner, Chad and Rukia kept them distracted while he was able to place a trap for the enemies he placed 5 special staffs in a shape of a pentagon.

He told Chad and Rukia to move out of the way as he fired an arrow at a staff and triggered the trap, incasing the enemy in an energy field that froze them good.

"NOW!" he said and all of them launched their attack.

"Heilig Pfeil!" said Uryu firing 1200 arrows.

"Juhaku!" said Rukia stabbing the ground.

First the enemies were frozen thanks to Rukia and they got hit with arrows from Uryu.

"Now Chad!" said Rukia.

Chad channeled some energy into his left hand as his fingers are crackling with power he formed a fist and then punched the ice.

"La Muerte." he said.

The ice shattered as a mark of a skull was forged in the ground as the enemies were slayed.

With them gone they headed back to join with Ichigo and Sam when they felt an enormous spiritual pressure.

"What the hell was that?" said Uryu.

"It felt like someone release their Zanpakutō." said Rukia.

"Whoever did that has powerful spirit energy." added Chad.

"It's coming where Ichigo and Sam are let's hurry." said Rukia.

The 3 ran to the source and hope they can provide backup.

Ichigo can sense Sam's anger flowing into his blade and that he's about to strike.

Sam went in and charged at Naga who blocked the first strike, but Sam vanished and strike Naga from behind and some blood came from his back.

Naga hissed in pain from the attack.

"Not bad Samuel, you managed to inflict harm on me, now it's my turn." he said holding his blade and then he swallowed it.

"Ugh!" said Sam and Ichigo.

"Now awaken and fill my enemies with fear Basilisk!" said Naga.

Naga was covered in a dark green energy field and when it vanished standing was a humanoid snake with snake like appearances, a jagged edged sword in hand and in the guard was the snake talisman.

Sam knew Naga's power and what danger it can bring so he went over to Ichigo.

"Ichigo put on these blindfolds." said Sam.  
"What why?" he asked.

"Because Naga release his Zanpakutō and it's dangerous, using the power of the king of all serpents puts him at a dangerous advantage, do not look at his eyes if you do you'll get turned to stone. These blindfolds will allow you to see and block his gaze on you and whatever you do, do not take it off especially if you use your Bankai." said Sam.

Ichigo put the blindfold on and it also acted as a com-unit.

"Ichigo, Sam." said Rukia.

Sam saw the others running towards them and they're running into a trap.

"NO YOU FOOLS GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Sam.

Rukia and the others were surprised by Sam's shouting and it was too late as Naga appeared in front of them.

"Medusa's gaze!" he shouted as his eyes flashed bright yellow.

Sam shut his eyes as he heard them screaming.

When the screaming stopped, Sam looked on at horror as Rukia, Chad and Uryu were turned to stone.

Ichigo attempted to see but he was ordered by Sam to keep the blind fold on and told him that his friends were turned to stone.

That made Ichigo pissed and asked Sam how to change them back and Sam said the only to do that is killing Naga and that won't be easy.

Sam was right using his speed Naga tried to attack Ichigo but he dodged them and Sam did the same thing with his eyes closed by sensing the vibration around them they know when he strikes.

After 20 minutes Naga grew annoyed and used the snake talisman to make himself invisible.

Sam was able to guess where he was and strike him, Naga tried to counter but Sam was able to land hits on him and so did Ichigo.

Naga had enough and turned his legs into a tail and swing at them sending them flying towards the trees.

Sam and Ichigo were ok but coughed up blood.

"Ok we're going to feel that tomorrow." said Sam with Ichigo nodding.

Naga slithered towards them and was about use his stone move again until Sam threw some pepper in his eyes stopping him, he hissed in pain as he tried to get it out of him but it hurt like hell.

"What's wrong snake pepper in your eyes?" Sam joked.

"You Bastard just for that you'll pay STONE STORM BARRAGE!" Naga yelled.

Naga released sharp stones and aimed at Ichigo's friends.

"I don't think so Hado #81 Danku." said Sam.

A barrier appeared and protected Rukia and the others from harm.

"Time to take this to the skies, Ichigo follow me." said Sam.

Ichigo followed Sam and Naga went after them to catch up when they got up to a good height they stopped.

"So battle in the skies fine by me." said Naga.

"Ichigo I render his stone spell useless you can take off the blindfolds." said Sam.

Ichigo did that and now he can see Naga.

"Don't worry he won't use that move again the pepper I hit him with is one of my making and that renders moves like that useless." said Sam.

Naga was furious he kept trying Medusa's gaze but it was render useless.

"Now it's my turn Hinotama Ikari." said Sam as he swung his blade releasing a wave of fire at Naga who got hit.

"You insolent fool, I'll make you suffer!" he said raising his power.

"Oh shit he's going to do it and we better do the same Ichigo." said Sam.

Ichigo sensed it too and things got 10 times more serious.

Ichigo held his sword in front of him and placed his left hand on his right arm.

Naga held his sword sideways and channeled his energy through it.

Sam then channeled some fire into his blade and raised it in the air.

"BANKAI!" they all said as they were enveloped by spirit energy.

To be continued

Well that ends ch22

Hope you enjoy it

The next one will be the battle with Bankai.

As you saw Sam and the Zodiac have a history a strained one and that'll be explained later

(Hinotama ikari) fire dragon rage, Sam can channel fire into his sword and he swings release a wave of fire at his enemy.

Now for Naga's moves Medusa gaze, as the name said whoever looks in Naga's eyes as the light shown on enemies they're turned to stone and once destroyed they're dead and the only to save them is to kill Naga.

Stone storm barrage is an attack when multi sharp stone appear and fired at the enemy dealing some damage.

I'll have the next chapter up soon.

So got to go

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later gators


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter of surfing the waves.

The identity of the main villain will be hinted at the end of the chapter so make a guess

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 23: History of the Zodiac the Snake's final fight part 4

A huge amount of spirit energy was released as the 3 released their Bankai, back at the hotel Orihime and the others felt it and that something was wrong.

3 pillars of fire and lightning, black spirit energy and dark purple spirit energy surrounded Ichigo, Sam and Naga.

When the pillars were gone everyone was in their Bankai.

Ichigo was in his new Bankai with a bit of influence of his full-bring, Naga turned into a flying humanoid snake with arms, his sword in his right hand, his teeth were razor sharp and fingers has sharp claws and Sam was now a bit bigger with more armor on him, his hands and feet have razor sharp claws, wings on his back, a long tail with 3 foot long spikes on it, his sword is on his back, a shield attached on his left arm and his face became more dragon like with sharp teeth, dark green scaly skin, a dragon's nostrils for the nose and deep yellow eyes.

"Tensa Zangetsu." said Ichigo.

"Tetsu no sora hi no ryū." Sam said in a deep voice.

"Zen'nō bashirisuku." said Naga.

The pressure coming from the 3 was intense and can make those with low or no spirit energy suffocate.

Naga then took out the snake talisman and used it to make himself invisible.

Sam and Ichigo wonder where he was.

"Behind you!" Sam shouted as he fired a fire ball at Ichigo who dodge and it hit a cloaked Naga who was revealed to try to do a sneak attack on Ichigo.

"You bastard! How?" Naga said in anger.

"You forgot you taught me all of your tricks remember?" Sam smirked.

Naga cursed himself as Sam remembered his tricks and now he decided to go all out.

"Take this STONE BLIZZARD!" he said firing stones from his eyes.

"I don't think so explosión de llamas de dragón." Sam fired a massive ball of fire to stop Naga's attack.

"Now Ichigo!" said Sam.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Ichigo fired a crescent wave with black and red energy at Naga and it got him.

Naga was hit and was pushed back, he coughed up some blood and he was bleeding from his right shoulder.

"Damn it you punks!" he hissed angrily.

Naga fired another stone blizzard attack and the 2 heroes dodge it and then came with swords to attack him but Naga used his blade and tail to block them.

"Take this! POISON FANG!" he said opening his mouth.

"Not this time Shi no kaze." said Sam.

A gust of violent wind attacked Naga and cut him good stopping his attack.

Naga lost a lot of blood and was panting a lot as his breathing was shallow and he was cut up bad.

"It's over Naga surrender." said Sam.

"NEVER!" he said charging at them.

Ichigo and Sam charged in as well.

The 3 clashed in the air with blades clashing at each other and they were getting cut up in the process.

After 1 hour of fighting the 3 were on the ground and had enough energy for one last attack.

"DIE!" said Naga as he used his ultimate attack. "KING SNAKE VENOM BLAST!"

He fired a purple beam of energy and it also contain traces of poison in it from his eyes.

"Take this Naga, Rey dragón infierno." said Sam letting out a giant fire blast and collided with Naga's attack causing a struggle of power.

Ichigo can see Naga increasing his power to overpower Sam and decided to help by Hollowfied.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

A strong form of Ichigo's attack join in the beam struggle and even with that Naga was still having the edge so Ichigo asked his inner hollow for more power and he did by giving his mask a smaller version of the horns he had and now Ichigo can do this.

He began charging a sphere of black and red energy at the tips and then he said this.

"CERO!" he fired the shot and it combine his and Sam's attacks and it was strong enough to overpowered Naga's attack.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as he engulfed.

There was a massive explosion.

When it died down Ichigo and Sam went over and saw the bloodied Naga back in his regular form and he was defeated.

"It's over Naga." said Sam with his blade above Naga's neck.

But before he can deliver the final strike, a portal opened and Sam moved out of the way as a humanoid bull appeared with some cloaked goons.

"Taurus help me." Naga gasped weakly.

Taurus went to Naga and grabbed his throat and hoist him up.

"You have fail Naga." he said angrily.

"No I can still do it give me another chance." Naga begged.

"You have failed us for the last time snake and now you will DIE!" Taurus said snapping his fingers.

The goons then stabbed Naga through the chest 8 times and he was dead.

Taurus then was given the snake talisman and the goons took the traitor's body through the portal.

Ichigo want to pursue but Sam stopped him saying they're drained and it would be suicide.

"I am sorry that my associate did this and I promise you the next you fight us we won't resort to those tactics you have my word." said Taurus as he left and the portal closed.

After that both of them powered down and Ichigo called Noba to bring them back.

Just then Rukia and the others returned to normal as Naga's spell was broken.

Sam and Ichigo helped them get readjust and Noba came and teleport them back to the hotel and Ichigo was back in his body.

Sam went back to his mansion to rest because it's been years since he used his Bankai.

Ichigo went to see James and saw that Lo is ok, she's in her bed and being look after by doctors, he and James talked in private and Ichigo explained everything.

James understood and made some calls to get Kelly's body and give it a burial and told Ichigo that he wants a word after they get some sleep and Ichigo left.

When he got to his room his girls were there and he got his shirt and pants off, climbed into bed and went to sleep with the girls joining him.

They're glad that Naga's threat was over but a greater evil will rise.

Meanwhile…

Taurus and the other members of the Zodiac were in a special location where they were in present of a giant golden dragon statue with 12 special holes that were shaped like octagons.

"Master Naga has failed us and because of him the soul society knows we're back, but I have dealt his punishment and present the snake talisman to you." said Taurus.

The statue's eyes glowed as it speaks.

"Well done Taurus give me the talisman." it said.

Taurus then inserted the snake talisman in the statue.

The statue glowed as it felt one of its powers returning.

"Ah, invisibility one of my powers has returned, Taurus excellent work." it said.

"Thank you master." he said.

"Now be gone for now until I summon you."

Everyone left.

"So I got one of my powers back but I need 11 more to be whole again and once that is done I will return, I will claim the power and I will rule the worlds and they will bow before the mighty and powerful SHENDU!" he said.

Sam woke up when he felt a disturbance.

"Soon Shendu soon." he whispered.

Things got more complicated.

To be continued

Well that ends the chapter

Hope you enjoy

Now the main villain has been revealed it's Shendu.

Also hope you enjoy the fight.

4 more chapters left

I used a bit of Spanish and Japanese for the attacks decided to be a little creative.

Well the next chapter will be a surprise.

Well got to go

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	24. Chapter 24

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

This will be a short chapter

Chapter 24: Aftermath and Lo's birthday bash part 1

It was a quiet morning on Sunset beach and everyone was sleeping and some were deep sleeping after what happened last night.

Everyone was sleeping in their rooms and things were quiet.

As the sun rose as the hours went by people were slowly waking up and getting ready to start their day.

Reef was the first up, after having amazing sex with Blair, he went to shower and dried off, got dressed and got some breakfast and went out to work, but before that he went to check the old staff house and he's in for a surprise.

He got there what he saw next made him shout these words.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?"

A couple of hours later…

Ichigo and the others were at the site of the former staff house after Reef went back and woke up everyone and most of them were still half asleep.

"Ok Reef you better have a good explanation of waking everyone…. up." said Fin looking at the wreck.

"What happened?" said Johnny.

Ichigo knew that Sam and him were fighting the Zodiac and can't let them know what's happening lest they be put in danger.

So he say something that's a mix of truth and lying.

"I can tell you this, it happened a couple of days ago I was on my own in the deep part of the woods when I bumped into a man who fighting some enemies and we were ambushed, we managed to split them in ½ while they chased us, I managed to defeat my share and the other man had it tougher and they threw him through the house and it fell on him hoping it kill the man only to make him more pissed off and let's just say they never saw the light of day again and after I caught with him he disappeared." said Ichigo hoping they buy it.

"Remind me to not piss the guy off." said Reef with everyone agreeing.

"Come on everyone let's get some rest because we got work in a couple of hours." said Johnny.

Everyone left with Ichigo staying behind.

"Whew that was close." he whispered.

Ichigo then received a text from James saying to meet him right now.

He then headed back to the hotel and went to the top floor and into the James's office.

He then entered and shut the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me James?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes Ichigo Kurosaki." he said and walked over to him.

Then he did something unexpected and hugged Ichigo.

"James?" Ichigo said surprised.

"Thank you Ichigo and your friends for saving my daughter." he said.

"No problem." said Ichigo.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost Lauren." said James.

"You don't have to worry about that me and my friends will protect her." said Ichigo.

"But I have to ask what did you do Kelly's body?" he asked as got James to let go of him.

"I had her body recovered and then had it buried in a cemetery 275 miles northeast form here." said James.

"Ok then I have a feeling they'll be back." said Ichigo.

"I'm afraid you right Ichigo, the Zodiac will be back and they'll be more dangerous than ever." James said.

"Shall I have Rukia contact the soul society?" asked Ichigo.

"Not yet, we need to gather more clues and evidence." James said.

"Ok then shall I have the new staff house built?" said Ichigo.

"Yes do it tonight when everyone's asleep, it'll be a surprise." said James.

"Got it btw how's Lo and her birthday is coming up in 5 days." asked Ichigo.

"She's fine doctor said she need rest and I'll ask her now go and tell everyone about Kelly and not a word of the Zodiac." said James.

"Got it." said Ichigo and he left.

When he got down Ichigo called for a staff meeting in the locker room and told everyone about Kelly's fate.

First they were pissed at how she kidnapped Lo and tried to giving her to some creeps but they were mixed how she was killed by them and decided to talk about it later and went back to work.

As the hours went by everything was the same and no attacks came.

As for Ichigo his girls wanted to comfort him and so around 3 he came around and pull him in and hang a sign that said do not disturb and closed it.

4 hours later…

Night came and Ichigo was with Nemu after he had sex with his harem who were satisfied.

Nemu handed Ichigo the blue box after she cleared the mess and Ichigo walked to the center and pressed the button and place the box and ran back as the box glow and started building something in its place.

"It'll take until morning." said Nemu.

"Damn… Want to have sex?" he asked.

Nemu responded by jumping in his arms with some cleavage showing.

"I take it as a yes." he said and he sped back to his room with her for some crazy fun.

The next morning Lo was up and went to get some OJ when her dad came by to wash his mug.

"Hi pumpkin how are you?" he asked.

"I am ok daddy just a bit drained." she said.

"Well I'm glad you safe and you getting better and I am impressed how you learn responsibility and hard work and I've decided to let you have your birthday bash if you promise to not let it get out of control like what happened last time." he said.

"I promise." she said hugging.

"Good on the subject of present what do you want besides having all of your privileges back." he asked.

Lo thought for a moment and decided.

"I want Ichigo." she said.

"Oh boy." James mentally said.

To be continued

Well that ends this chapter

Hope you enjoy

The next 3 chapters will be about Lo's birthday and the new staff house building

Also I've decided to do a miniseries that's shows the Zodiac's history and will bridge surfing the waves with the sequel in the works.

The zodiac won't be appearing until the sequel happens

Also try to guess what the new staff house looks like anyone who gets it right will be mentioned in the next chapter.

Now if you will excuse me I got another chapter to do

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 25: Lo's birthday and the new staff house part 2

Another day has come to surfer's paradise and as the sun rose and the morning shift was about to start soon.

Mr. R has announced yesterday that the staff can sleep in until 9AM and enjoy it, however there was going to be a major surprise for them.

Johnny woke up first, after getting himself ready he headed out to the hotel to start work.

When he got there he check to see he was 10 minutes early and decided to kill some time.

He walked over to where the staff house was and he was a little sad to see it go and wonders what will take its place.

Well his question was answered as he saw something at the end of his walk.

"What the hell?" he said.

He soon saw something new in place of the former staff house.

An hour later he got everyone else to show what he found and they were surprised.

"What the hell?" Said Reef.

Ichigo noticed something on the door it was a card, he grabbed it and read it.

"Welcome to surfer's paradise new staff house now fully stocked with the latest tech and finest accommodations for the staff so enjoy yourselves. Signed Mr. K."

The new staff house looks like Avengers tower (First season of Avengers assemble) with one change there are some hot tubs and it's in the colors of the hotel.

Everyone was amazed by this and wonders how did it get built in one night?

"A very good crew." said Ty.

So they went inside checking out their new digs and they nearly had heart attacks in the process.

The guys and girls check saw the place had everything, their own rooms, fully stocked kitchen, their own living room with Plasma screen TV with HD and with Netflix, Hulu and more, they also got an indoor pool, a place to hang their boards, a game room, a rec room, indoor theater and many other things.

Everyone went to check the new stuff and Ichigo stay back as they looked.

"Well they have earned their new digs." he whispered.

After checking their new rooms upstairs they decided to move back in.

Ichigo got a message from James saying they need to talk and he left.

Ichigo then went up and got to the pent house and headed to the office where James was waiting for him.

"Close the doors." he said.

Ichigo did that.

"What did you want James?" asked Ichigo.

"Ichigo as you know my daughter's birthday is coming and there are some things you need to know." said James.

"Like what?" Said Ichigo.

"Better sit down for this Ichigo we're going to have a long talk." said James.

Ichigo went and sat in a chair and James began explaining some important details.

 **2 HOURS LATER…**

Ichigo was in shock after James was finished.

"WHAT!" he shouted.

"Keep it down Ichigo." said James.

"How can I when you ask me to sleep with your daughter?" Ichigo said with his face turning red.

"Look Ichigo I understand your reaction and I know you have a harem but you should be used to it by now." said James.

"How do you think I reacted if I been asked to sleep with my boss's daughter?" said Ichigo.

"Fair point." said James.

"Look it's because according to the ancient texts that has been in my family for centuries the first daughter of my family for her to awaken her powers is to sleep with the one they're in love with and that's you Ichigo." he continued.

"Lo is in love with me?" said Ichigo.

"Yes Ichigo she is." said James.

"Damn." said Ichigo.

"Look I know the zodiac will be back and something tells me I need to decide what to do about Grom-fest, I'll be heading out to Ontario in 2 weeks and I need you to come with Me." said James.

"Ok then but what about the party?" asked Ichigo.

"We'll get started tomorrow, we have 4 days to get it ready and not a word of this to Lo understand?" said James.

"Yes sir." answered Ichigo.

"Good now get going." said James and Ichigo left.

As Ichigo left James sighed and took out a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass, he poured it a shot and drank it.

"Something tells me the zodiac will strike again but who will they send next?" he said.

Over the next 3 and ½ days Ichigo and the others have begun getting things ready for Lo's party and he made swore not to let her know.

Soon everything was ready on the big day.

Ichigo was sent to collect Lo and take her to the party while she wears a blindfold.

After he led her to the location without saying a word Ichigo told her to take the blindfold off and she saw her party and everyone jump out and shouted "Surprise!"

Lo was surprised by this and took her seat as the birthday girl and the party got started.

Soon Lo was having fun and she enjoyed the gifts her friends got her and her dad told her how happy he was that she learn to be responsible and learned the value of hard work so he decided to let her back to the penthouse as a gift and reward as long she doesn't throw a wild out of control party like she did last time again and she promised.

After an hour passed the party vibe started to slow down a bit and most of the gang headed for some sleep and so did Lo but her dad said that there was one more gift in her room waiting, wanting to find out she headed back to the hotel and head for the penthouse and went to her room where she opened the door to find Ichigo with a bow around his neck.

"Surprise Lo." said Ichigo.

Lo could smile as she got her gift and her night is going to get wild.

As for Emma and Fin they wonder one question "Where was Reef?"

Turns out Reef left the party early as Blair sent a text saying she wants some fun and Reef knew what she meant sped off to her room and they had crazy sex all night long.

To be continued

Well this ends this chapter

Next one will have a lemon between Ichigo and Lo.

Now as I said last chapter I am going to do a mini-series showing the history of the Zodiac and why Ichigo and Lo is in the middle of it.

Just 2 more chapters and I am done

Also ch26 will be a little short.

Well I best be off I got some to do in the afternoon.

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	26. Chapter 26

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter

There will be 2 lemons in this

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 26: Lo's birthday and crazy fun part 3

Lo was excited to see Ichigo in her room in his pants and a bow around his neck.

"Surprise." said Ichigo.

Lo then went up to Ichigo and got the bow off of him and then kissed him on the lips.

Ichigo pulled Lo close to him as they kissed, Lo enjoyed and decided to go further she let her sundress down showing her white bra and panties.

The two continued making out as they sat on the bed.

Lo then got Ichigo's pants off and then his boxers and he was left naked and Ichigo slid her panties off and got her bra off and she was naked as well.

Ichigo got a good look of Lo's body, her body glows in the moonlight, she has long legs, a curvy figure, D size breasts and her violet eyes sparkled like a jewel.

Lo felt a little embarrassed at Ichigo looking at her like that but he pull her to him.

Ichigo then laid on the bed as Lo was now on top of him and his cock was poking at her pussy.

She then guided his cock inside her, she felt it going deeper and deeper until he popped her cherry.

Lo felt her body quivered as Ichigo has popped her cherry a bit of blood came out of her, Ichigo wait for the pain in her to pass and then Lo started moving her hips.

Lo felt her hips moving on their own and she placed her hands on Ichigo's chest to balance herself.

Ichigo felt Lo up and down on his cock, her breasts moved from the movement, he then used his hands and gently massaging them making Lo moaned a bit as she moved up and down.

"Ah Ichigo, what are you… Ah." she moaned.

Lo moaned when Ichigo did that and then he lift himself up and used his left hand to steady himself and used his right to hold Lo and moved his knees up to support her and moved up to suck her breasts.

Lo felt a new wave of pleasure coursing through her as Ichigo sucked her breasts and pounding her.

What the 2 didn't know is that their eyes were beginning to glow Lo's eyes are glowing purple and Ichigo's blue.

The two went at for hours before reaching their first climax.

"Ichigo I'm cumming." said Lo.

"Same here." he said.

Both of them went faster and faster until they came.

Ichigo pump his 1st load in Lo as she was catching her breath both of their hearts were beating fast.

"Ok let's change positions." said Ichigo flipping Lo and he was now on top of her.

Ichigo then stick his cock back in her and started moving again.

Lo moaned as she felt Ichigo's cock the 2nd time and placed her hands on his back.

The bed shook and the springs made noises as Ichigo pounded Lo good.

Lo pull Ichigo closer to her until he was on top of her with his body on hers and her breasts moved against his chest.

"Give me Ichigo I need it." she said.

Ichigo went faster and pounded Lo's pussy good.

Lo kept moaning and Ichigo grunted then they kissed and the pleasure increased more.

About 2 hours passed when they were at their limit.

"Ichigo I'm cumming again." she said.

"Same." he answered.

Ichigo went faster and faster and then he bit down on Lo's neck as he came inside her as he marked her.

Lo felt more of his spunk flowing in her and filling her up, luckily she took her pills and the last thing she want to make her dad crazy is getting knocked up at an early age and causing a major scandal.

Ichigo continued to fill up Lo until he was done for the night and pulled out of her and laid beside her.

"That was the best gift I ever had." said Lo as she laid her head on Ichigo's chest.

"Thank you Ichigo." she said.

"You welcome Lo." he said.

Soon the veil of sleep drapes over them.

"Good night my princess of the stars." said Ichigo.

"Good night my knight of the sun and moon." said Lo.

The 2 kissed one more time before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Ichigo woke up and saw Lo sleeping on him.

He gave a warm smile and kissed her head before getting out of bed and getting his pants on.

He quietly left her room and managed to get back to his room before getting some rest as well.

A few hours later everyone was up and things were moving.

As Ichigo went to do his job he was suddenly pulled into another closet and it was Fin this time.

"Really Fin?" said Ichigo.

"Sorry Ichigo but I need you to quell my fire and fast." she said with her panties off.

"Ok but keep your mouth close I don't want any unwanted attention." he said.

She nodded.

"Ok I think is time to be a little bold." he said.

He took out his cock and put it in her ass this time.

Fin suppress the urge to scream as Ichigo jammed his cock in her asshole.

Ichigo then started moving.

Fin let out quiet moans as Ichigo drilled her ass hard.

Ichigo felt Fin was tight in her ass and decided to move faster.

Ichigo pounded Fin's ass hard and she let out some moans before Ichigo kissed her lips to keep the noise down and they kept going and going until they came together.

Ichigo filled Fin's ass up and the 2 stay together until Ichigo was done and pulled out.

Fin got her panties on and Ichigo put his cock away and they left after making sure no one was there and they left.

Soon Ichigo was contacted by Sam to talk in his mansion.

Ichigo arrived and Sam was sitting on his chair drinking some tea.

"You wanted to see me Sam?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes Ichigo there is something we need to talk about." said Sam.

Ichigo knew this was going to be a long talk.

To be continued

Well that ends this chapter

I hope you enjoy the lemons in this

Now the next and last chapter will be a short one.

After that I got another story to finish

So I'll be busy for a while

So I'm out

R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	27. Chapter 27

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here is the last chapter

Enjoy

There be some announcements at the end

I don't own any of this

Chapter 27: A sign of change

"Ichigo, thanks to you and your friends we have brought down one of the Zodiacs, but this is a small victory and we can't let down our guard." said Sam.

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo.

"Well I know that they'll try again but this time things will only get harder." said Sam.

"How?" asked Ichigo.

"Well they take 3 weeks to send the next person to attack but this time there will be more than one of them and we can't fight at the hotel without hurting innocent people in the process." said Sam taking a sip.

"So you want me to go with James to help change the contest's location." said Ichigo.

"Yes but also I have a grim feeling that the battles will lead into the soul society and things will get ugly fast." said Sam with a grim look on his face.

Ichigo felt a chill running up his spine when Sam said those words.

"So these battles will erupt into a war?" said Ichigo feeling nervous.

"At the rate this is going yes." said Sam.

"But how do we stop them?" said Ichigo.

"We have to hone our skills and be alert because we don't when they'll strike again." said Sam.

"That reminds when your old friends are coming to help?" asked Ichigo.

"Three are coming 4 days and the others will come soon." said Sam.

"What do we do in the mean time?" said Ichigo.

"Watch the disc with the Zodiac history there might be some clues there." said Sam.

Ichigo nodded.

"Ok then Ichigo I'll leave it to you and come see me again when you finish watching the DVD." Said Sam.

"Right." said Ichigo and he left.

After leaving the mansion Ichigo headed back to the hotel when he sensed some kind of spirit energy but it felt like magic and it coming 50 miles NE from the hotel and Ichigo went into full-bring and headed there.

When he got there he saw a young woman being chased by something that made him quote Sam L Jackson's line from a movie a giant red and black Cobra.

"I had it with these mother fucking snakes!" he said.

The woman was running to Ichigo who told her to hide behind those trees and don't come out until he say so.

She did as she was told and hide as the snake stopped in front of Ichigo.

"Out of the way fool that girl is mine." he said.

"No." answered Ichigo.

"What you going to do spikey head?" the snake taunted.

Ichigo got 3 tic marks on his head and he was pissed, he picked up the phone to call Sam and told him to look for a giant fire ball and hung up.

Ichigo then dismissed his full bring and went into soul form and bust out his blade.

"Time to make a snake skin wallet." said Ichigo.

The two charged at each other and then came a massive explosion.

(3 HOURS LATER…)

Sam headed where Ichigo was when he saw the explosion.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT HAPPENED?!" he shouted.

He went to see Ichigo who was in the middle of a crater.

"Ok I might've went a bit of overkill right there." said Ichigo.

"That's an understatement." said Sam.

"Over here." said Ichigo leading Sam to some trees where the woman passed out from extreme shock and being chased by a giant talking snake.

"Do you know her?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes that's Jasmine I'll take her back to the mansion for treatment head back to the hotel." said Sam.

Ichigo headed back and then went to his new room and catch some Z's.

However little does anyone know that the war is slowly coming and they will be ready.

End

Well this ends Surfing the waves

But it's not over for good there will be a mini-series and a sequel coming.

But that will wait as I got other stories to do.

So got to go.

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	28. Announcement

Hello everyone how's it going?

Now here's an intro for the next story.

I call it Surf the waves Zodiac origins.

It show the origins of the Zodiac and how Ichigo, Lo and Sam are connected to this.

I'll have the 1st chapter up before the 14th of Dec.

It will have 20 chapters and some lemons are in it.

After that is done I'll get to work on the sequel.

But I got 7 chapters to upload so it'll be a while.

But I'll be working on it once I get 3 of my stories done.

So I'm off until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later and happy Thanksgiving


End file.
